


Through the Time Stream

by RedWolfBlack



Series: The Long Road Ahead [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Actual Character Development for Ron, Angst, Brave Ron, F/F, Gay Bonnie, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Kim/Bonnie, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: Going through the events of season two of Disney's Kim Possible. Will Kim and Shego be able to keep their relationship together when the events of A Sitch in Time happens? Sequel to The Long Road Ahead.





	1. The Supreme One

**Author's Note:**

> Anything not clearly stated to be during the events of A Sitch in Time are in the present.  
> When Sitch in Time is considered the present, the chapter names will state that and what time it is happening ie) Past, Present, Future.
> 
> Episode is Naked Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is just named after what Shego calls herself in the future.

**The Future (During Sitch in Time)**

Middleton was a bleak range of green and gray. Where there was once a Club Banana, the name Shego replaced it. It seemed to be a theme that was plastered all over the major parts of the city. Shego this, and Shego that. Green and black the new colours of the once bright world. It seemed that she had finally taken over the world. In the center of Middleton, there stood a tower that seemed out of place from every other tower. It was  _her_  tower. The central hub of everything, allowing her to keep watch of the world since she had dominated it.

Shego was standing on the balcony of the penthouse. She made sure that the luxury apartment was installed so that she was never to far from the monitors. As she leaned against the railing, Shego sighed. This might be her perfect world, one where she ruled, but she felt empty. She knew why too. Kim Possible wasn't there. Lost in the time stream since that stupid mole rat gave her a bracelet to travel through time. The last time Shego herself had traveled through time since Kim had entered the time stream was to let her younger self know the full plan and what do do with the Time Monkey.

The problem with this was, she had traveled through the stream before to let her younger self know about the Time Monkey briefly. It had been at the time her younger self and Kim had only been in their relationship for a few months. It was a harmless meeting, but she knew that she would eventually forget until Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist teamed up to find the damn thing.

As she leaned against the railing, Shego put her face in her hands. She didn't know what was going to happen once Kim got the Time Monkey back. Yes, her plan seemed flawless, but she knew Kim would win eventually. She always did. For one of the few times in her life, Shego was terrified of what Kim would say to her. They had technically been working when she had gotten the Time Monkey. Kim couldn't be made at her for that. But what she had done to the time stream and how Shego knew it would effect their relationship, that was going to be the thing that Kim was most pissed about.

It was now just a waiting game. There wasn't much Shego could do other than that. Sometimes she would wake up, the memories she had a jumble, some new that she never had before, others simply faded in the background. She wondered if Kim was feeling the same effects while hoping through the time stream. Moving away from the railing and back into her room, Shego wiped her eyes, feeling the wet streaks against her face.

_I just have to wait. Then it will be over and worth it,_  Shego thought as she found herself get exhausted, curling up in her bed to sleep away the pain that was slowly seeping into her chest.

KP+KP+KP

**The Present**

It was another beautiful day in Middleton. Kim was sitting in math with Ron, waiting to get their homework back. It was the start of the new semester and no much had happened over the holidays. She and Shego had spent some time together since Shego had forced Drakken to give her vacation time since the past year had been filled with too many schemes. Apparently Shego had been nursing a migraine the last time Kim had run into her during a mission. They had taken a nice little day trip to the waterfall since the water had frozen over enough that they could go skating.

Kim was so lost in thought, she was almost startled when her math teacher handed her back the assignment. There was a red A- on it. She smiled inwardly, all that cramming while rafting down the Congo had really paid off. Behind her, Ron was grumbling about the F he had received.

"I don't remember any cramming," He said as the teacher moved on to the other students.

"That's because you spent that time playing games on the Kimmunicator," Kim responded with a soft smile.

Things with Ron had gotten a lot better since he had found out about Shego. When they went on mission, he would sometimes bring up the intense staring contests that she and Shego had. It made Kim blush terribly, earning some sort of mocking from Shego when they bantered. Other than that, he would ask about their relationship every so often. Kim knew he was doing the best friend thing, and she appreciated it. The bell went off, signaling the end of class. Exiting the classroom, Kim turned to see Ron sulking as they made their way to her locker.

"Three algebra tests, three F's in a row," Ron said, defeat thick in his voice, "Got nothing but air under the hair."

"C'mon, Ron, you just have to -"

"Work hard to realize my potential," Ron finished, "Yah I know. Heard it. Lived it. Bought the movie rights."

"Buck up, potential boy. What's say we do something to take your mind off math?" Kim suggested as she opened her locker.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron asked, holding the math book in his had a little closer to his chest. Rufus was steady on his shoulder, listening happily.

Just as Kim was about to suggest something like going to a movie, Wade popped up on the computer screen in Kim's locker. "We got trouble," Always a great start from Wade when he said that, "There's been a breach at a highly classified, underground, defense lab outside Des Moines, Iowa."

Kim put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "How's Iowa sound?"

KP+KP+KP

Shego sighed as she got out of the drill machine Drakken had gotten for the latest heist he had concocted. There was some sort of machine Drakken wanted to use on himself. Shego hadn't been paying too much attention to what he was saying, again. She was standing beside the drill with her hands on her hips. Drakken was just ahead of her, going off again about not being able to get the one with heated seats since his back was hurting.

"I stopped you from getting it because it had a sun roof," Shego deadpanned, "Which is really pointless when you think about it because its a sub-terrain vehicle."

Drakken was about to respond, but he locked eyes with what he was looking for. "There it is! Project Phebus. Once I manipulate my own brilliant cerebral cortex with that experimental beam, I will become even more brilliant. Perhaps ridiculously brilliant." He clapped his hands together while approaching a chair that had a large metal arm protruding out the back, a dome being held above by the arm. Shego walked behind Drakken as he talked. She placed her hands on her hips again, having had them crossed when she was debunking his need for heated seats.

"Certainly brilliant enough to make my own doomsday weapon," Drakken continued.

"Let's charge 'er up then," Shego said, jogging over to the controls. She really couldn't wait to be done with this. As always, she knew Kim would be there soon to stop them. She smiled to herself at the thought. It was always a good adrenaline burn when she fought Kimmie. Before she was able to do anything with the machine, Drakken tossed her a camera, saying that it was to document this as a historic moment. She rolled her eyes as she caught the camera.

KP+KP+KP

As Drakken and Shego were in the room that held Project Phebus, Kim was just entering the surveillance room of the lab. She and Ron were greeted by Lt. Franklin, a rather tall and buff man. He was wearing a well pressed uniform, the breast of which was adorned by his medals.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, saluting the man.

"At 0800 hours, someone broke into the main lab and locked us out," Franklin started, "It appears the target is Project Phebus."

"Which is?" Kim asked.

"A top secret government experiment."

"Which does?"

"Project Phebus is a level 5 security clearance classification."

"Which means?" Kim pressed more. If she was going to be able to stop whomever was trying to jack the experiment, she needed to know a little bit about it.

"Look, it means I don't know what the damn thing does," Franklin finally snapped in a panicked tone, "None of us do."

"Uhm… you're joking, right?" Ron asked, his face was blank as he said this. Even he would have wanted to know what he was guarding.

got really close to Ron, pointing to his own face, "Does this look like the face of a joker, son?"

"Uhm… yah… no, not so much," Ron squeaked, leaning back from the lieutenant's face.

Kim saw the screen behind Franklin flicker from static to picture again, "Uhm, guys? The monitor."

The picture cleared to show Drakken and Shego in the lab. Drakken right next to Phebus and Shego holding a camera, taking pictures. Drakken was complaining about his eyes being shut at the moment of a flash. From what Kim could see in the video, Shego was getting more and more irked by the second. She chuckled a little bit at this.

"We need a way to get into that lab," Kim said, jerking her thumb at the screen as she did so.

There only way in was through a very small vent that no human could get through. Thankfully, Rufus poked his out from Ron's pocket, squeaking happily. Kim smiled, knowing he was their way in. Ron adorned the naked mole rat with a little miner's helmet that had a flashlight on it. They placed Rufus in the vent.

"Just make sure to keep it quiet and not bring attention to yourself. Okay?" Kim said to him as he looked back through the opening to the vent at her. He squeaked his approval and made his way to open the lab door. Unfortunately for Rufus, the ventilation system kicked on and thrust him through the vents. His little body clattered around a little bit, but didn't hurt him.

KP+KP+KP

Back in the lab, Drakken was finally sitting in Project Phebus. There was blue electricity crackling from the machine as well as on the control panel. Shego was tinkering with the controls to get the machine to work just right and give Drakken what he needed. She was also grinning at the possibility of this working and her having a competent boss for once.

There was a loud thunking as Rufus tumbled through the vents. He fell out, squeaking as he landed on Shego's head, cutting the power to the machine as her hand slipped on the lever it was on. Shego growled in anger as Rufus hopped his way over to the button to open the lab door. He slammed into it, successfully unlocking the door. When the door opened, Kim and Ron were standing there, ready to enter.

"Sorry, Drakken. Look's like your bad hair day just got worse," Kim said. She loved her ability to pun.

"Kim Possible! Everytime you barge in… I just… ARGH!" Drakken growled out, getting out of Project Phebus. "The anger and the-"

"Yah keep talking, your tongue isn't going to be the only thing that is going to be tied," Ron said as pulled out the grappling hook.

Kim's face fell as she watched Ron fire it. The hook flew by Drakken and Shego, lodging itself in the cement wall on the other end of the room. Shego stepped back as Ron was flung across the room, slamming into Drakken and taking them into the wall. She almost face palmed at the sight. She turned just in time to see Kim rusd towards Ron.

"Going somewhere, Kimme?" Shego asked, stepping in Kim's way, her fists igniting.

Most of their fights started one of two ways. Either Kim or Shego attacked first. Today it was Shego that flung herself towards Kim once they had established fighting stances. Kim easily flipped over the sliding villainess. She tore off to where Ron and Drakken were, Shego in hot pursuit. They battled each other, Shego's fists flickering from time to time as she threw punches at Kim. When they reached a staircase that was in the room, Shego melted the railing, giving Kim the ability to fight her will a make shift escrima. The tip was smoking green when Kim looked at it. She grimaced at it. She sometimes forgot that Shego could do that.

_Even though it could definitely kill me, that is still fucking ferociously cool_ , Kim thought.

Kim had stopped enough in their fight, that Shego was able to take the upper hand. She slammed her hands down on Kim. She felt metal against her hands, Kim having blocked the attack with the piece of railing. Since she had put a damper on the heat her plasma was emitting, Shego didn't melt the offending bar.

Between the two of them, Shego seemed to be having a great time with the fight. The glow of her plasma was ghosting across her face, giving her a look of mischief. Kim grunted against the force that was being put on her and the bar. She looked into Shego's eyes, seeing only the thrill of the fight reflected in her girlfriend's eyes. Exerting enough force to push up, Kim was able to knock Shego back. Shego hit her back against the railing behind her. The force of the kick back had her out of breath and caused her plasma to extinguish. She grunted as she pulled herself up.

While the two were fighting, Drakken had gotten up from the mess of computers that he and Ron had smashed into. He was wiggling around as there was something in his lab coat. When he figured out what it was, Rufus had popped up through his neckline. He grabbed the naked rat in his fist, making an extermination remark before getting hit in the side by Ron coming at him on a cart.

Once Shego had fully recovered, which didn't take long, she reignited her fists. She hopped a few steps to get to Kim, who had also recovered enough to be standing. When Shego lunged at her, Kim bounded back and over the railing, keeping her new weapon with her as she did so. Shego hopped the railing as well, plasma still dull, but she was debating on making them more deadly. Quite a few of her swipes were missing as Kim continued to back step away from them.

Shego was finally able to get a chop down on Kim, only to have it blocked by that damned bar. Kim grunted under the force again. Shego was going at her, no holding back. It was thrilling. She just needed to make sure she didn't get offended by the ferocity of the attacks. Shego pulled her hand away, knowing that the brute force wasn't going to do anything to break Kim's defense. When she did this, Kim back up just enough to swing the bar at Shego. Shego frowned as she dodged it, giving a kick out as she did so. Kim used that to her advantage and used the bar to trip Shego.

Kim moved away a few feet, turning back to Shego who was on the ground, looking up at the ceiling in anger. She hopped back up, eyes burning. She attacked Kim again, this time gaining some give. She chopped at the bar, which Kim used to block the attack with. Shego shoved Kim back into a computer that was behind her.

Shego turned to see that Drakken had somehow ended up back in the machine. She took that as a good sign, going back to the control panel and starting the machine again. Unknown to her or Drakken, during the scuffle the man had with Ron, Rufus had gotten thrown around and ended up on top of Drakken's head. When Project Phebus did its thing, Drakken was not the one got affected, but Rufus was. Drakken rushed out of Project Phebus, getting in the drill they had bought. Shego rushed them out of the lab as soon as she could.

Kim got up from the damaged computer she had so gracefully been tossed into. She jogged after the drill in false hopes before giving up. She sighed and turned to Ron, who was also dusting himself off from his rough and tumble with Drakken. Kim noticed that Project Phebus remained intact.

"Well, at least Project Phebus is safe," Kim said.

"Yah, whatever it is," Ron rebutted. "C'mon Rufus, we are home bound, baby."

As they exited the lab, Rufus shook his head. His little brain was doing some weird stuff and the animal could not understand why. It was like it was glitching a little bit. He figured if something were too serious, Ron would be able to take care of him.

KP+KP+KP

Once they were back in Middleton, Kim got started on trying to tutor Ron. He was about as hopeless as any teenage boy that didn't want to use his brain. She sighed as she watched Wade try to tutor him now. She glanced up, remembering her parents were going country line dancing. She made sure they knew not to mention that they were her parents. The tweebs were messing around with a rocket that Kim vetoed being launched in the house.

Once her parents had left, Kim continued to try to help Ron with his homework. Wade looked like he was about to have an aneurysm from trying to help out their friend. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the rocket the tweebs has broke through the window of the kitchen where the duo were sitting. Kim snapped up, yelling at them, "You guys are sooo busted!"

Ron seemed to be doing a little better with the homework, so Kim decided to head up to her room for a brief moment. When she got in there, Shego was sitting in the window. Kim yelped, not expecting to see her girlfriend there so soon. Shego smiled softly, grunting a little at the sudden hug she received from the teen. Thin arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"For someone so small, you have a fucking death grip," Shego mumbled into Kim's hair.

"Hey!" Kim pouted, pulling away from the hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch, should I go away again?"

"No! I just meant that you don't normally stop by until after the mission is done or we know nothing is going on for a little bit." Kim was blushing.

"Well, I had time on my hands since Drakken is trying to make his stupid weapon. Plus, didn't think you would want to spend your entire weekend tutoring the Buf- Ron."Shego corrected herself at the end. She was doing her best to not degrade Ron when they weren't doing the good/evil thing. "Think you can make some time to go to our getaway?"

Kim perked up. She really hadn't planned on spending the entire weekend helping Ron with his homework, plus he had Wade if anything too hard came up. "That be spanking! Just so long as no missions come up."

From downstairs, there was another loud crash and Ron yelping for help. Kim pouted, "Guess I have to get back to that. Make sure to tell me a time." Kim kissed Shego before bounding back downstairs to tear her brothers a new one and save Ron. Shego chuckled as she left the Possible house. She prayed that they would get at least one day together.

KP+KP+KP

The next day, Kim was able to get away from her house. No homework, no tutoring Ron, no missions. As she was about to leave the house, Kim was stopped at the door by her mother. She skidded to a halt because she had been in a hurry to leave without anyone seeing her.

"Where are you going, Kimmie-Cub?" Ann asked. She wasn't being rude or anything like that, just curious why her daughter was rushing off on a day Ann was sure the girl had off.

"Oh.. uhm… Going to do some errands and see a friend," Kim said with a meek smile.

"I thought Wade was tutoring Ron?"

"I mean yah, but I do have other friends, mom. Like Monique." Shit, now she was about to do that lying thing that she had hoped to not do again.

"So," Ann said, taking in Kim's appearance. Her daughter was wearing a pink tank top, some black booty shorts, and was carrying a beach bag. "You are going to the beach with Monique?"

"Not Monique, just a friend," Kim stated again, emphasis on the friend.

Ann smiled at her daughter, now realizing that she was going on a date. "Well, I hope whoever this friend is takes care of you. Be careful, Kimmie-Cub."

Kim blushed at what her mother had said.  _Well now she thinks I am dating someone. Which isn't completely wrong,_ Kim thought.

"I promise I'll be safe, mom. Its no biggie," Kim said, hugging her mom quickly and rushing out the door before she could get stopped again.

Kim jogged to the forest clearing that Shego had texted her about. She was to meet her girlfriend their so that they could go to the waterfall together. When Kim arrived in the clearing, something caught her eye. There was a small patch of grass that was brown. Upon closer inspection, Kim noticed that it was burnt. She frowned as the burn mark was about a few inches in width. There wasn't much depth to it either. She stared at the mark for a few more seconds before she felt her body run cold like it had when she was in the shower.

Kim's vision blurred as she fell to her knees. Bracing herself with one hand, Kim felt her stomach churn. Her eyes watered from the pain ripping through her body, the cold not helping one bit. It felt like icicles were being stabbed through her. Unfortunately, she hadn't eaten any food today, so when she finally threw up, it was bile. She sobbed through the pain. She heard the hovercraft from behind her.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted, cutting the engine to the vehicle, rushing out of it, skidding on her knees beside the girl. She noticed that Kim was collapsed by the mark the portal had made months ago when Shego had met her future self. She grimaced at the sight of Kim vomiting. Shego placed her hand on Kim's back, rubbing gently. This was the first time she had seen the young hero in such a state, other than when they had their little "attacks" together.

Kim groaned softly when she felt Shego's hand on her back. All the warmth in her body returned and the nausea left, making her feel as though it had never been there. Kim leaned back up, looking to the side at Shego. If she had felt queasy from what just happened, she now had butterflies from how Shego was dressed. She was dressed similar to kim, but she was wearing a black bikini top with a pair of black booty shorts. Kim was blushing badly.

"Are you okay, Cupcake?" Shego asked, concern written all over her face.

"Uhm.. Yah… I think I just had another one of those sick and wrong 'attacks' again," Kim mumbled, "Emphasis on the sick."

"Well at least it didn't effect your sense of humor to bad," Shego said, helping Kim up from the ground. She glanced at the mark and scowled at it before leading Kim to the hovercraft.

Once they were in the vehicle, Kim leaned against Shego. The episode she had drained any energy she normally had. She looked up at Shego and went in to give her a kiss, but was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"As much as I would love to kiss you," Shego started, "You might want to brush your teeth."

Kim blushed deeply, "Do you happen to have anything for that here?"

Shego set the hovercraft on autopilot as she got out of the seat, rummaging around the back seat where her own beach bag was. She pulled out some mouthwash, tossing it to Kim. "That should work for now."

Kim smiled widely, using the mouthwash quickly, making sure to spit out the used fluid over the hovercraft when they were away from the city. Her tongue felt tingly as she moved to kiss Shego. The woman hadn't turned the auto pilot off yet. Noticing that, Kim kissed Shego deeply. Just enough to daze her before pulling away and snuggling back up against her. Shego shook her head a little bit to recover from the kiss. She frowned at Kim, who seemed to immediately fall asleep against her, leaving her to her thoughts as they flew to the waterfall.

It seemed that when it came to things involving the future version of herself, Shego wasn't as effected by it like Kim. Sure, they had their moments when they were together and the pain hit them both. It never seemed to be to the point that Kim or Shego collapsed and threw up. Shego frowned at this thought. She knew that Kim was strong and could handle anything. Yet, looking at something as simple as a burn mark from a portal that allowed time travel caused her to do both of those things. If her future self ever showed up again, Shego would get more answers instead of the cryptic shit she had gotten. This got her on a new thought.

_What if I am trying to prepare myself for what is supposed to happen? I can understand why I would do that. It's kind of like damage control. But, doesn't that cause that butterfly effect thing? Ugh, this is going to piss me off. I told myself to find something…. Time… Mummy? Whatever, not the time to dwell on it, I guess._

It didn't take long to get to the hideaway. Kim had woken up as the hovercraft landed in front of the entrance. She bounced out of her seat in excitement, while Shego lazily gathered their bags. Shego knew that Kim had boundless energy, but sometimes she forgot how much she had. Kim practically ran to the entrance to the hideaway.

"C'mon, Shego! I wanna go swim!" Kim shouted back at her girlfriend.

Shego rolled her eyes a little. It was hard to be her usual cynical self when around Kim. The girl's good mood was easy to pick up. It was one of the things she loved about Kim. As she headed through the tunnel to the hideaway, she stopped to admire Kim. The young hero was staring at the small bit of foliage that cover the way to the waterfall. Shego had moved the original rock that had been there, letting the green grow over enough to still hide the place from prying eyes.

Kim looked at Shego with a curious look as she played with one of the vines that had grown over. "When did you move the rock?"

"Hmm?" Shego snapped back to reality.

"Rock, where did it go?"

"Oh, yah I moved it a few months ago since it was always a pain to move. Also means you don't have to struggle to move it when you come here without me."

Kim smiled widely as she walked up to Shego. She took her bag from the woman and pressed their lips together. Kim continued to smile as she pulled away, walking through the foliage as she did so. There was a loud gasp from Kim when she walked through to the other side. Shego smirked, knowing that Kim was seeing what she had set up.

On the other side of the makeshift barrier where their silent place was held, there was a picnic table under one of the willow trees. It was adorned with fruits and a smattering of entrees. In the center of the table, was a dozen roses in a crystal vase. In front of that was a little box. Kim turned as she heard Shego come through the vines.

"Is this for me?" Kim asked, hopping on the balls of her feet. She loved getting presents,.

Shego simply nodded as she set her beach bag by the pool of water. She walked over to the picnic table and grabbed the box. "To begin with, no I did not steal this. I bought it," Shego stated, noticing that Kim had a suspicious look in her eyes when looking at the aforementioned box. "The other thing is, I don't do this for people. I really don't like people on a good day. But you, Kimmie, are the exception. I don't know why, but I am perfectly fine with that." She moved closer to Kim, her breath a little hitched because she wasn't sure how Kim would react to what she was saying. "Yah, that's my little confession." She handed Kim the box.

Kim was blushing and her eyes were a little watery. She carefully took the box from Shego, opening it slowly. She wasn't sure what to expect from within it. The box was small and square, soft to the touch. When Kim opened it, the sun that was shining reflected off of the item inside the box. It was a small ring. It was silver, but with the way that the light was hitting it, there was clearly a little bit of green in it.

Kim looked at Shego, her face almost as red as her hair. She took the ring out of the box, hesitating as to which finger to put it on. Shego got closer, taking the small circle from Kim. She looked at Kim's left hand. "I'm not proposing or anything, but if its okay with you, I want to put it on your ring finger. Like a promise," Shego said, the confidence she had faltering a little bit.

"Yes!" Kim squeaked out in excitement. She didn't really care about the meaning and weight behind the ring, she just cared that it was from Shego.

Shego smiled softly, placing the ring on Kim's ring finger. "You can wear it during missions, by the way. I made sure if was made of titanium. Strongest metal I could think of," she said, placing a kiss on Kim's head.

"Spanking!" Kim responded, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was excited for the rest of her day with Shego. It seemed like her girlfriend had some things planned for the rest of the day. Kim hoped the rest of the week ended up being as amazing as this day was.

KP+KP+KP

Funny thing about wishful thinking, is that is all it is. Wishful. The next day at school, Kim was sitting in her math class, when her teacher approached Ron. The woman claimed that Ron had completed his homework fantastically and that she didn't believe that he had done it himself. She flipped the chalkboard over, requesting him to complete the problem. Kim just stared at the problem. She could easily finish it, but Ron? There was no way in hell that he could do that.

Ron's brown eyes were wide with fear, but he looked at his sleeve when Rufus grabbed the chalk from him. He knew that his pet was able to complete the problem. Rufus had been the one to finish his homework for him. Ron wasn't entirely sure how he had done it, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kim stared in awe with the rest of the math class as Ron flawlessly finished the college level problem their teacher had presented him with. Once he had finished the equation, he made a dumb pun about pi. Kim crossed her arms and looked at Monique beside her. They really couldn't believe that Ron of all people had completed such a high level equation. Kim was going to have to ask him about it later when they were in private.

As the week went on, Ron was pulled into the high school auditorium to give speeches to mathematicians. He was stuttering throughout the presentations, opting to show his work for questions rather than answer them. During on particular presentation about polynomials, Kim was sitting in the auditorium talking to Wade.

"I don't know, Wade," Kim was saying, "It's like Ron has been abducted and replaced by someone, well, smart. Its super freaky."

"Granted Ron's sudden genius is a little odd, but some students blossom late in their academic career," Wade countered, even though he couldn't believe what was happening either.

"C'mon, Wade. This is Ron. Last night he had to take off his shoes to count to 12. Now today he is taking some genius aptitude test?"

"Really? How'd he do?"

"186," Kim deadpanned.

Wade choked on the soda he was drinking, "186! That's 40 points higher than my score. That's impossible!"

"Welcome to my disbelief," Kim grumbled.

"Have Mr. Genius meet me online. I'll get to the bottom of this." wade had his arms crossed, because he really couldn't believe what was going on with Ron.

"Something tells me getting close to Ron is not going to be easy," Kim said with a sigh as she hung up on Wade. She looked to the stage as Ron was about to finish up. The boy looked happy he was almost done, but it came crashing down on him when his math teacher told him he was on a tight schedule.

The rest of the week for Ron was being shuffled around to different science and math departments, completing various different inventions for them. All Ron wanted was to pass Algebra, and all he got was people laughing at him. Maybe using Rufus wasn't such a good idea.

KP+KP+KP

Meanwhile, in Upperton, Drakken was in his lab. He was trying to come up with plans for his new doomsday weapon. He believed he had achieved the intellect that he wanted from Project Phebus, so the blueprints would not take him forever to complete. He was ranting at Shego about it while he stared at a piece of paper and pencil. The paper was blank and it was causing him some frustration. Within a few minutes, Drakken was able to draw something up.

"So, Shego, what do you think?" Drakken asked, flashing the paper in front of her to see.

Shego turned from her lunch to see a drawing of a house. She squinted a little bit, not sure if Drakken was kidding or not. "Uhm, nothing personal, but it doesn't exactly scream Doomsday or brilliance," she replied, glancing at her nails as she did so. If she had known her week was going to get crummy, she would have just stayed at the waterfall. Shego smiled softly to herself about that. Kim had accepted her promise ring. It was really the highlight of the week, and to be stuck with Drakken and another plan that was probably going to fail, really put a damper on her mood.

Drakken frowned as he looked at the drawing he had made. It wasn't what he was expecting, but maybe it was just Shego that didn't understand his genius. He went back to the drawing board, so to speak, showing the woman another picture. This time it was of a horse and a dog. Shego looked at this one, calling it cute. Drakken was discouraged but he would not give up trying.

KP+KP+KP

Kim was at her breaking point. Ron had bested Wade in an internet battle and somehow came up with the cure for the common cold. She was trying to figure out when this all started. When she figured it out, she got a lift back to Iowa. As she was flying over Iowa, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

**K: Do you happen to know what Project Phebus does?**

**S: Now what makes you think I would tell you that, Princess?**

**K:*sigh* it was worth a shot**

Kim pocketed her Kimmunicator with an audible sigh. Of course Shego wouldn't give her a clue as to what she and Drakken had needed the machine for. She glumly hopped out of the bi-plane she was currently in, dropping back down to where she needed to be. She approached a cluster of cabins that were out in the middle of nowhere. Once she had found the one she was looking for, Kim landed a few dozen feet away. Approaching the cabin, she knocked on the door gently, checking her Kimmunicator to make sure she had found the right man.

The person that opened the door was roughly in his 50's. He had a long grown out beard, giving him the look of a hermit. He was startled by the concept of a visitor. "What are you? Land developer? Tax collector? Sales lady?" He riddled off the questions as he hid behind his door slightly.

"Doctor Zeruda, I need to talk to you about a device you developed for the government," Kim started, not answering the man's questions. "You may be the only person who actually knows what it does." Kim was just about to name the device as Zeruda moved to slam the door on her. Kim placed her foot between the door and the door jam. She grinned, "Project Phebus."

It took a moment to ponder what Kim was implying before he answered her. "Oh, well… come in." He opened the door again, allowing Kim to enter his cabin. He went into a brief explanation of the device. Kim sat in awe as she heard what the device did.

"So, let me get this straight," Kim began with her own personal recap. "Project Phebus contains the brainwave patterns of the world's most brilliant scientists."

"We all used to be poker buddies," Zeruda comfirmed, "We were all over here and I wanted to test out my new idea. Bing, Bang, Boom. The rest is all history."

Kim frowned a little bit. It didn't seem like it could be that simple. "So, say if someone, like my friend Ron, were to accidentally get struck by the beam. It could turn him into..." She waited for Zeruda to finish her though.

"An unparalleled genius. But not permanently. The effects wear off after a while. I'd say another 2-4 days before it does."

Kim nodded, thanking the man for the help. She needed to get back to Ron before he made a fool of himself like he normally did. Zeruda made a comment about Drakken not getting his hands on the brainwaves. Kim clicked in to what was going to happen. Ron wasn't going to make a fool of himself, Drakken was going to kidnap him if he found out about Ron being smarter. Kim called Wade for immediate extraction back to Middleton.

KP+KP+KP

Ron was at another presentation, this time at the Middleton Mall. He was talking about car emissions and how the fuel cells would reduce the emissions by a lot. He was stuttering over his words, trying to play off that he knew what he was talking about, but it was getting harder to explain with all the questions he was getting. The two chalkboards on stage with him were riddled with equations. One was for the fuel cells, the other was for a time space theorem. Ron gulped, hoping that he hadn't given away that he really didn't know what he was talking about.

Before more questions could be asked, there was a low rumble that sounded through the mall. The ceiling caved in as Drakken and Shego came through the roof. A green beam shot out from the bottom of the vehicle, hitting Ron and slowly pulling him up. As panic spread through the mall, Ron was twisting around in the beam. He was moving so much that he didn't notice Rufus fall out of his pocket until it was too late. He yelped as he was pulled completely into the hovercraft, finding himself in the backseat of it and strapped in tightly. Rufus was on the ground, panicked and looking to find a way to Kim's place.

Shego pulled the hovercraft from the wrecked roof, flying back to Upperton and Drakken's new lair. She glanced back at Ron, who was both shocked and a little mad at what was happening. Brown and emerald eyes locked together. Ron frowned, still not trusting Shego the way Kim did. He was going to have so much to tell Kim when she saved him. He didn't care if Shego didn't lay a finger on him.

KP+KP+KP

"There's still nothing?" Kim asked Wade as she paced her room. She had been trying to find Drakken's new lair since Rufus had found his way to the Possible house. Rufus was sitting on her bed, fretting about what was happening to his master. His distressed squeaks were making Kim more frantic. She hoped that since Drakken had taken him, that Shego and Ron weren't fighting with each other. She did not want to deal with that drama. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, sighing softly. If it wasn't one thing this week, it was another.

"We have to find Drakken's new lair before he gets Ron to build him that doomsday device," Kim said.  _And keep him and Shego from tearing each other apart,_  she thought.

"I know," Wade replied, typing away on his keyboard, "There are still some more leads I am checking in with."

Rufus was squeaking louder, hiccuping every so often because his squeaks were becoming sobs. Kim frowned and placed her hand on Rufus' head, trying to comfort the small animal. "Don't worry, Rufus, we'll find Ron. In the meantime, keep yourself busy. It will take your mind off of things," she convinced Rufus. She turned away from him, not noticing that he was now painting something.

"Kim, I got a news flash," Wade said with much enthusiasm. "Ron's no genius."

"How so?" Kim asked. She was now curious as to who got effected by the device.

"I re-examined the footage from the security cam for clues. Check this out." Wade switched the screen to the footage from one of the labs Ron had been at. It showed what seemed to be Ron writing an equation. But when Wade enhanced the image, it showed the Rufus was the one writing for him. Kim's jaw dropped and she turned to look at Rufus. The naked mole rat was happily holding up the painting he had just finished. It was a cubic abstract of Kim in her mission outfit.

"It's Rufus?!" Kim gasped, not really believing it, even though she had seen the footage and was staring at what Rufus had just made.

"So if Rufus is the genius." Wade began, "Than how is Ron going to build Drakken a doomsday device?"

"He's not," Kim said.

KP+KP+KP

Drakken was dragging Ron through the lair. The man was disgruntled and stomping his feet as he went. "Kim Possible's sidekick thinks he can stick his nose into my business and get away with it? I think not!" Drakken whined. Ron was trying to be nonchalant about things but he was pretty scared about failing to make Drakken his device.

"That's not actually how it went down-" Ron was saying, while getting dragged.

"Shush!" Drakken snapped, pulling Ron close to his face, "Now is not the time for words. Now is the time for action. Well, thought to be precise. Followed soon after by action." He threw Ron across the hall with as much strength as he could. Ron skidded to a halt in a different room, landing face first into some boxes and random objects.

"Having a garage sale?" Ron asked as he stood up.

"You, boy, will use these supplies to build me a doomsday device that will allow me to conquer the world!" Drakken shouted.

"Yah, most definitely not going to happen," Ron replied. He looked over Drakken's shoulder as he said this, noticing Shego walk into the room. His brow furrowed at the sight of her.

"Oh, its going to happen. Because if it doesn't..." Drakken pressed a button on the wall, causign the floor near Ron to collapse in on itself, revealing a pool filled with piranha.

Ron gulped, rolling up his sleeves as he did so, "Alright, who is ready to build a doomsday device?"

From where she was, Shego was watching the two idiots go back and forth. The Buffoon was her main concern at this moment. She knew he had a big mouth, and really did not want to deal with him in a manner that Kim would find unpleasant. She took purchase in a seat that was close to Ron, keeping a close watch on him.

Drakken left the room to let Ron do his thing. He did not question why Shego remained in the room, but he figured it was for the best. He locked the door on his way out. Drakken hummed to himself happily as he made his way to the kitchen to make some Cocoa-Moo.

It was about an hour later, and Ron was still just staring at the pile of boxes and miscellaneous stuff that was in front of him. Shego was watching him, curious as to when the genius was going to kick in. But she decided to open her mouth.

"Are you really that brain dead that even a device that makes you smarter, couldn't make you smart?" Shego asked, her voice holding a lot of snark. Ron turned to look at her, his face beet red.

"I'll have you know, I am smart," Ron countered, "I just don't like when people are watching me try to genius."

"Did you just use genius as a verb?" An onyx eyebrow was quirked upwards.

"I-I d-d-did. Its what all super smart guys do." Came the lame counter.

Shego rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to doubt that stupid device even works. Drakken was in it when I set it off. And from what I could tell, you didn't even land in the damn thing."

"Yah, well maybe I used it after you and Drakken ran with your tails between your legs," Ron snapped. The flush in his face was reaching his ears as he got mad.

"Like hell. Kimmie wouldn't let you do something so fucking… bad. We both know she has a stick up her ass about that stuff… or she used to until I removed it." Shego waggled her eyebrows suggestively. She was now trying to get a rise out of Ron.

Ron sputtered, not sure how to respond. "KP doesn't have a stick up her ass. She's clearly decided that fucking the enemy is the way to go." He wasn't sure what response he would get, but he didn't plan on getting grabbed by the front of his shirt and getting dangled over the pool of piranhas.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Buffoon." Shego's eyes were almost glowing from the plasma reacting within her. She was holding back the urge to light her fist up. Ron gulped, remaining silent. Shego shook her head, putting Ron back on the floor. She left the room, leaving him to his own devices. She wasn't going to get on Kim's bad side because of a stupid sidekick.

KP+KP+KP

It took another few hours for Drakken to return to the room. He knocked on the door, demanding to know when Ron was done. His patience had run out and he was about to barge into the room to threaten the boy more.

"It might be ready in another two or three or sixteen weeks," Ron shouted through the door as he looked at the nothingness he had done. He decided he was going to get smart with Drakken now too. "See, now would be a great time to take that super freaks singles' cruise you've been thinking about."

"That doomsday device better work," Drakken said as he slammed the door open, "Otherwise you will be swimming with the fish." He frowned to himself, not entirely sure his threat sounded correct. He turned to Shego, who was leaning against the wall beside him. "Fish, right? Or is it fishes?"

"Fish or fishes," Shego replied, filing her gloves as she did so.

"Well, which is it?"

"Both are correct plural forms of the singular word 'fish'." Shego stated.

"You're very smug right now, aren't you?" Drakken asked, crossing his arms.

"Yah, a lil bit."

When they entered the room, there was a large object hidden under a cloth. Drakken was jumping for joy at the thought of what might be under it. Shego was sure it was something that wasn't to Drakken's overzealous behavior. Ron pulled the covering off of the object, revealing a mish-mash of items thrown together. The base of the thing was an exercise bench that had a fridge precariously balanced on top of it. A stray pan was attached to the bench, and a vacuum was strung up on the other side.

Drakken's face dropped at the monstrosity in front of him. It was not up to his standard. "Well, , have fun with the fish. Or fishes. Whichever you prefer," Drakken said, hitting the button he had previously pressed, causing the floor to collapse a little bit more. Ron was at the utmost edge and he yelped when he saw the floor crumble near him. He stepped on the loose pieces of floor, escaping the fall until he was on the last one against a wall, with no escape.

Above the room, there was a glass roof, which Kim was now on top of. She was grumbling to herself about villains not having lairs that were one story or ranch style. She locked eyes with Ron, gasping at the predicament her friend was in. She had to think quickly to save him. Just as the final piece of floor slipped from beneath Ron, Rufus popped out of Kim's pocket, pressing a button on her glove. From the wrist of the glove, a greenish substance came out, hitting the water just before Ron did, causing him to ricochet off of it and out of the pool. He landed behind Shego and Drakken with a thud.

"How did that?" Kim looked at Rufus, she was smiling at him, "Did you outfit my clothes with gadgets when I wasn't looking?" The pride in her voice gave Rufus a little ego boost. He nodded with a squeak. "Rufus, you are one rocking mole rat." Kim jumped through the open pane of glass in the roof, landing gracefully on the floor below.

Ron's face lit up when he noticed her, "KP!"

Drakken frowned at this, since he had Ron in his grasp again, "KP? Don't try to trick me, boy. I know Kim Possible when I see her."

"Yah, the lame outfit is always a dead give away," Shego scoffed from beside one of the bookcases that filled the room. She pushed it down, the stack tumbling to the ground towards Kim.

Kim jumped out of the way, doing a flip to help herself with the momentum. She landed just behind Ron and Drakken. Shego ran up, ready to fight Kim, but was stopped when Rufus activated the sticky substance from Kim's glove again. It encapsulated itself around Drakken and Shego, trapping them within. Ron jogged away from Drakken, since he was lucky enough not to get stuck in the gross factor.

"Falling bookcases. Really, Shego? You'll have to do better than that," Kim chuckled, a smirk plastering her face as she crossed her arms smugly.

"Suits me," Drakken responded before Shego could get a quip back. "Suits of armor that is! ARMOR ATTACK!"

On the other side of the room, a door slid open revealing a number of sentient suits of armor. The haliberds they carried shot lasers from the tips of them. Thinking quickly, Kim grabbed Ron, essentially throwing themselves into the pit that was within the floor. Since the substance Rufus had made was elastic, they were able to bounce off of it twice before it disintigrated. Ron was flung across the room again, while Kim wasn't able to get enough air. She grabbed onto the ledge of the pit, her fingers slipping because it didn't have much texture to it.

As luck would have it, Ron landed on the doomsday device he had created. The vacuum part of it kicked on, causing the object to spin rapidly with Ron on it. Blue lasers shot out at random as it spun. The suits of armor were gaining on Kim as she struggled to get out of the pit. The lasers bounced around, destroying different computers and devices that were withing the room. Drakken was shouting obscenities as he watched his work get destroyed. Shego was standing beside him, still trying to break out of the ick covering them.

"Look out!" Ron shouted as the device he was on spun towards Kim and her assailants. She ducked down to avoid getting hit by the lasers and shrapnel from the armor. She hopped up once the enemies were down. She smiled at Ron, who was walking funny from getting spun around.

"Nice move, genius," Kim said as Ron regained some stability.

"I am, what I is!" Ron responded, not knowing that Kim knew it was Rufus that was the genius.

"This isn't over, Kim Possible," Drakken was shouting, "You may have captured us, but we will just come back more evil than the last time."

Shego had all but given up trying to get out of the gunk and was now putting her face in her hand. She really did not know what to do about Drakken sometimes. He just continued to make a fool out of himself. She watched as Kim and Ron left the lair.

"Please stop talking," Shego growled at Drakken.

KP+KP+KP

Once Kim and Ron made it back to the Possible house, Kim helped Ron with his Algebra. He was finally getting the hang of things. Even though she was helping him out, Kim was carefully listening for the tell-tale sign that Shego had entered her room. As Ron was looking up from completing the last question he was on, he saw a glint of silver and green come from Kim's left hand.

"What's that, KP?" He asked, grabbing her hand. He looked at the ring carefully.

"Uhm, it was a gift from Shego," Kim replied, letting Ron look at the ring, "It's so not the drama, Ron."

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you understand the weight of wearing a ring like that on your ring finger," Ron said with concern.

"It's a promise ring. I get the meaning behind it, Ron. It's no big."

"No big? NO BIG?! How long have you two been together anyways? Did she steal the ring?" Ron rapid fired the questions. He was starting to worry about Kim's relationship more and more.

"Yes, Ron. No big. We've been together for, like, six months or so." Kim wasn't too sure if her time with Shego had been that short since it always felt longer.

Ron frowned as he looked at Kim, "Okay… well… you know what I'll say-"

There was a soft thud from upstairs, distracting Kim from what Ron was saying. Ron heard it as well, figuring out that it was Shego that had just arrived. "Ron, can you…?" Kim didn't finished her question, as she was too guilty about the fact that she was about to kick her friend out because of her girlfriend.

"Yah, yah..." Ron said. He was deflated from being ignored. Maybe he should try to talk to Monique about what was going on with Kim. "I'll see you later?"

Kim nodded enthusiastically as she walked Ron to the door. She hugged him bye before rushing upstairs to her bedroom. When she got in there, she tackled Shego in a hug. Shego grunted, scowling at the sudden hug. She wasn't used to it yet. "So, you figured out what Project Phebus was?" She asked, picking Kim up.

Kim giggled and nodded happily, "Yup! Rufus was the one that was effected by it. Not Drakken or Ron."

"I figured Dr.D hadn't been hit by it. The rat makes sense, now that I think about it. He was getting tossed around that lab a lot." Shego sat down on the bed, letting Kim snuggle up against her torso.

Sighing, Kim snuggled closer to Shego. She was about to doze off, the heartbeat against her ear helping with the want to sleep. Her eyes snapped open, "Hey Shego, you know that burn mark in the clearing that I saw? I think it might be linked to whatever burned the tree."

Shego tensed. She really did not want to have this conversation right after she had to get out of that gross gunk, put up with Drakken bitching for an hour, and finally getting comfortable in bed with Kim. Closing her eyes, Shego said the only thing she could think of, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? It's been a shitty week..."

"Of course," Kim said softly, kissing Shego's cheek before getting comfortable again against her girlfriend.


	2. Two to Tutor Pt 1

Ron was sitting at his normal booth at Bueno Nacho. Earlier that day, he had called Monique to have a chat with her about Kim. As he was waiting for her to show up, he was thinking about the reason he had called her to meet him. Ron was at an impasse when it came to Kim’s relationship with Shego. As much as Ron supported Kim, he was worried. 

To Ron, the relationship seemed like it was based on something intangible. It seemed that Shego and Kim had forced themselves to be together and in turn, it caused them to develop feelings for each other. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but he was sure that is what bothered him the most about their relationship. Ron just wasn’t sure how to tell Monique this stuff without revealing that Kim and Shego were dating.

Monique came into the restaurant about thirty minutes later. She smiled at Ron while sitting in the booth across from him. This wasn’t something unusual for them. They hung out without Kim all the time, but Ron seemed to be acting weird. When he had called her, Monique got the sneaking suspicion it was about Kim, since he had said it was a private conversation he wanted to have with her.

“What’s on you mind, Ron?” Monique inquired, getting straight to the point. She noticed the look of concern, not wanting to stress Ron out anymore than he seemed.  
“Well,” Ron started, “It’s about Kim…”

“You havin’ BFF problems?”

Ron gulped as he contemplated Monique’s question. Was he having problems with Kim? Or was he just overly worried about Kim’s relationship with Shego that he was picking it apart like an orange?

“I guess you could say that,” Ron finally mumbled.

“You need Gal Pal Advice?” Monique asked with a soft smile.

Ron nodded. His head drooped a little afterwards.

“Well, what’s up with my world saving duo?”

It took Ron a moment to respond. He had to formulate a way to say that Kim was dating someone without telling Monique who it was. “Uhm, Kim is dating someone,” Ron started. But he stopped because Monique’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Why wouldn’t she tell me herself? Is that why she is so happy all the time? Who is it?” Monique riddled off her questions excitedly.

“Maybe she was waiting to tell you, and I just realized I ruined that. I think that is why she is happy all the time, but you never really know with Kim. And no, I can’t tell you who, just that I don’t like her,” Ron answered. He was rather grouchy towards the end of his part.

Monique’s smile widened a little bit as she leaned in close to Ron, whispering in his ear, “So, Kim is finally with Green Girl?”

Ron jolted back enough that it shook the table, causing Rufus to squeak from the nachos that he was hidden within. Ron paled at Monique’s ability to guess correctly. If she could guess that easily, who is to say no one else would. 

Monique rolled her eyes at Ron’s reaction. Even though she had never met Shego, it was quite obvious that Kim was head over heels for the woman, especially in the way she talked about her.

“Ron, it’s not rocket science. Have you heard the way Kim talks about the chick after you two run into Drakken? Like it is super obvious that she caught feelings,” Monique giggled as she reasoned with Ron. The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless. “Tell me what bugs you about Green Girl, anyways. Other than the evil thing.”

“Why can’t Shego being bad be enough?” Ron countered, a little annoyed, “KP has good judgement and all, but I don’t think she applies it when it comes to Shego.”

“How so?”

“Kim seems to be fighting Shego like they normally do, but they constantly flirt. I think Shego’s flirting is affecting Kim to the point that she let’s Shego get away. Yah, we get Drakken, but it never seems like we catch Shego. I don’t think Shego’s been in an actual jail since they started dating,” Ron grumbled.

Monique laughed, “Or it could be that Shego is a master thief and sometimes even the authorities aren’t able to catch her, let alone Kim and you.” 

Ron blushed scarlet at this statement. He was so caught up in himself that he forgot that Shego could easily escape without Kim’s help. He averted his eyes from Monique because he could still see and feel the grin she had on her face.  
“I think that they are with each other for a different reason. That there is something holding them together that isn’t really there. I don’t know what, I just have a feeling.” There. He had said it to someone. He didn’t care if Monique believed him, but if someone else were to see it, that would make all the difference to him.

Monique’s face fell a little at Ron’s confession. His normal chipperness was gone now, he just seemed crestfallen now. Then there was the fact that he didn’t trust Kim. Someone he had known since Pre-K. A frown started to develop as she thought about what to say to him. Ron hadn’t given her much to go on, but she could piece some things together based on his tone and reactions. To her, it seemed that Ron was not able to handle his best friend finding someone else she could confide in. He was seeing that it was possible that someone might replace him as the main person at Kim’s side. 

“Ron,” Monique began, her tone soft, “I can see where you are coming from, but you have known Kim forever. Do you really think she would risk the world because she was with someone? If Kim and Shego are together for a different reason, show me the proof of it. I am happy to help you find it. Other than that, be there for Kim. She loves you like a brother and I’m sure she still needs you in her life.”

Ron’s demeanor lightened at knowing he wasn’t alone. He felt like her couldn’t talk to Kim anymore because she might not listen to him. “Thanks, Monique,” Ron mumbled.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

Kim was panting. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead, while the rest of put up in a ponytail to stop it from tangling. Sweat was dripping down her face and body as she moved fluidly from position to position. She smiled at Shego as she back stepped from a plasma blast.

Shego growled in frustration. They had been at this for hours, yet Shego had not been able to land a solid hit on Kim to count as a finishing blow. Kim had boundless energy and was not looking like she was going to wear thin anytime soon. This mad Shego grouchy, but she was proud that Kim could keep up. It also explained Kim’s ability to tango with the best of the villain community. Out of the corner of her eye, Shego noticed that Kim was no longer in sight. Frowning, she turned to look around the clearing. 

Just as Shego was about to turn to be able to check the area behind her, Kim slid up behind her and kissed her cheek. Shego grumbled as she turned around in Kim’s arms. They were both sweaty and gross from their sparring, so Shego took this as a chance to get some playful revenge. Grinning, she picked Kim up firefighter style, causing Kim to squeak as she was lifted up.

“Shego!” Kim squealed.

“Shouldn’t have hugged me while still all gross, Princess,” Shego replied.

Shego’s feet touched the cool water of the little lake. She smirked at Kim as the redhead’s eyes got wide with realization. Kim wiggled helplessly in Shego’s arms until she felt herself go into the air, crashing into the chilly water. Kim broke through the water, puppy dog pout on full display. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Kim whined loudly.

“Well, I’m bored of sparring,” Shego countered grumpily. She got into the water as well, peeling off her sweat drenched clothes.

Kim perked up from her spot in the water as Shego stripped down. Shego rolled her eyes and pointed out her bikini top that was underneath her tank top. Kim pouted a little, but it turned into a smirk a moment later. She dove under the water, trying to wiggle out of her clothes. It was difficult, but she managed to do so in a few seconds. She poked her head out of the water to get some air. Shego was staring at the spot Kim had previously been in, seemingly not noticing the heroine. Kim swam over to Shego, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Shego leaned down, pressing her lips to Kim’s. They remained in each other’s embrace for a few moments, things slowly heating up…

BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP!!

“Son of a...” Kim grumbled.

“Careful, Kimmie. You’re starting to sound like me,” Shego chuckled as she watched Kim trudge out of the water.

The kimmunicator went off a few more times while Kim scrambled to get her towel. “What’s the sitch?” Kim asked as Wade popped up on the screen.

“You’re need in the Amazon,” Wade said, trying not to comment on Kim’s appearance. 

“Is it possible to get Ron and a ride to my place in an hour?”

“Sure thing.”

With that, Kim shut off the Kimmunicator. She started getting into her mission clothes. Thankfully, the waterfall wasn’t too far from Middleton, but it was still a pain to get there. Once she was ready, Kim turned to Shego.

Shego was already in her casual clothes, leaving most of the stuff she had brought unpacked. She would just come back later for it after she had taken Kim home. Looking at Kim in her mission gear reminded Shego all to well of their stark differences. Inwardly, Shego frowned at the thought as she took Kim to the hovercraft. Yes, their differences were very in her face on a daily basis with them constantly fighting for good and evil, but she told herself that it didn’t bother her. Yet, something deep down in Shego told her to worry.

It had been a while since anything weird had happened with Shego and Kim. Well, not their normal kind of weird, but the Future Shego weird. To Shego, being told about the Time Monkey had felt like a year ago. In reality, it had only been a few months ago. She was trying to hang onto the memory, but the more she grasped at it, the more it slipped away. Sighing at her inner thought process, Shego hadn’t realized she had been on auto-pilot taking Kim home.  
  
“I’ll see you later, right?” Kim asked as Shego blinked herself from her thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’ll see you later, love,” Shego said, giving Kim a quick kiss.

“Remember we still need to talk about all the weird stuff that has been happening with us,” Kim said sternly before hopping out of the hovercraft.

Shego nodded numbly, pulling the hovercraft from the clearing near Kim’s house. Things weren’t going to get better any time soon.

KP+KP+KP

“For once, can we just land the plane before we get to school?” Ron grumbled, untangling himself from the parachute. Rufus squeaked his agreement as he tried to help Ron.

“Where’s the excitement in that?” Kim asked as she walked over to help untangle Ron. “Plus, it would make us late for class.”  
Ron pouted a little bit at Kim’s response. It wasn’t like he was late for every class after they had a mission. He thought they should exempt from lates when it came to missions. Kim giggled at the look on his face. She grabbed him by the shoulder, tugging him along.

“We’ve got to hurry if we want to get the classes that we want!” Kim said as she continued to drag Ron along. She was hoping for Photography. The thought made her smile to herself since she would be able to take pictures while on her missions.

Monique passed the duo, tagging along for their normal routine. She smiled at Ron before linking arms with Kim. Kim started briefly, before muttering a ‘Hello’. Monique leaned into Kim’s ear, whispering, “We need to have a gossip day.”

Kim gulped a little as Monique trailed away. She looked over at Ron suspiciously. The boy looked away, blushing. They made their way to the line to put in their “fun” classes. Kim was shaking with excitement. She was praying to get Photography so she could get easy marks for her photos. With her missions, she had the ability to go above and beyond. 

_Wow, I’m starting to sound like Shego,_ Kim thought.

Kim was pulled from that thought as she saw Bonnie approach them. For a moment, before the reflexive frown kicked in, Kim thought she saw Bonnie looking sad for a moment. She blinked briefly since it was weird to her that Bonnie would look sad while gazing at her.

“Guess who got the last spot in Photography?” Bonnie bragged but it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

Kim deflated, “Are you serious?!”  
“Totes serious. Hope you have a fun with your other choices!” Bonnie exclaimed as she walked away from Kim and Ron.  
To Kim’s annoyance she turned and watched Bonnie leave. Again, it seemed like Bonnie was acting weird. She wasn’t walking with any sort of superiority. Bonnie was a little slumped as she crumpled her paper. Kim squinted but decided she would think about it later if it was really bugging her.

 

_Later That Day_

 

Kim found herself in Home Economics. It was the last class available on her list that she would have with Ron. She was horrible at cooking. She burnt water once. If that wasn’t proof enough that this class was going to ruin her GPA, she didn’t know what was. As they entered the Home Ec room, Kim and Ron noticed that the room looked like it had never been used.

Cobwebs littered the desks, dust shifting up into the air as they opened the door. Ron squinted as he turned on the light to the room. Kim coughed at the dust. She frowned deeply at the dingy room. They found their seats, thinking that there would be more than just them. Barkin came into the classroom. He looked at Kim and Ron, sighing as he did so.

“Since this class is has such a low attendance,” He began, “because no one else wanted to take it. We are going to hop right into it.” 

Kim sighed heavily as Barkin started the class. This was going to be the end of her.

 

KP+KP+KP  


Shego was a little pissed. She had gotten a call from Senior, something about Junior needing a better villainy education. Of course, calling up the sidekick was an idiotic super villain was the way to go. She was flying to the island the Seniors owned as she thought about this. There was nothing in her contract that stopped her from being able to do this for Junior, so she shrugged that off. Then there was the fact that Junior was too dense to really take any of the teachings she had to give him to heart. Another thing to shrug off. 

The thing that was probably bugging her the most, was having to be around Junior for an extended period of time. Shego wasn’t fond pf the kid, nor did he seem like was going to be able to live up to whatever expectations Senior had for him. Problems of being a trust fund baby. Shego gritted her teeth as she landed on the island, seeing Senior talking to Junior about something, probably her arrival. She walked up to them hearing the tail end of the conversation.

“… The disappointment I feel in you is immense,” Senior was saying, pacing around the pool side. There was a large screen with pictures of Junior flashing by behind the man. Junior was watching from a lawn chair just in front of the screen. “However, I will be the first to admit that it is not your fault.”

“It’s not?” Junior was shocked by the statement that he paused in apply lotion. Shego snorted at the sight of the young man, in nothing but a speedo and wet cap. She watched as Senior rolled his eyes before continuing.

“There are no bad students, only bad teachers,” Senior said proudly, his shoulders shrugging slightly. “If you have failed to become a competent villain, it’s because I have failed to reach you.” His voice stuttered at the end, adding dramatics to the whole situation. Shego didn’t understand it, although she didn’t like to deal with her brothers.

“Fine. I do not hold a grudge,” Junior replied, continuing to apply his sunscreen again.

“To remedy this, I have acquired the services of a qualified tutor.”

“A tutor?” Junior perked up way to fast for Shego’s liking, “You mean like the nice lady that you hired to do all my homework in grades K through Twelve?”

Well that was good a time as any to make her proper appearance to the men. She didn’t catch the tail end of what Senior was saying to his son. She marched up to them, getting in the way of Junior’s sunlight. Dark shadowed her from the lighting, giving her a more sinister presence. 

Junior had the gall to ask Shego to move from the light. She gritted her teeth slightly before she lit up her hands, grabbed the chair, and threw Junior off of it and into the pool. “Mmm, not exactly like that. Lesson One:  Keep your eyes open to your surroundings . Especially to people who can hurt you.”

 

KP+KP+KP

 

Kim was silently suffering through Home Ec. She was watching Ron smoothly move throughout the room, becoming one with each baking machine he came into contact with. At one point, he was even sitting cross-legged on the counter holding a mixer. The moment she tried to do anything, Kim made a mess. This was not going to look good on her grade if she didn’t pick up Ron’s zen-like baking skills. 

After the third time the mixer she was using splashed everything everywhere, Kim was relieved when the bell rang. She rushed to get out of the room as Ron and Barkin talked a little more about Home Ec. Since it was the last class of the day, Kim was just ready to get home. She hadn’t checked her phone yet, praying softly that she could actually see Shego tonight. They needed to get that talk over with, but she also need to be consoled over the tragedy of her last class.

**S: Won’t be by tonight, babysitting essentially**

Kim frowned at the text. Who would Shego be babysitting? Why would Shego even want to babysit someone? 

**K: Didn’t take you for being child-friendly.**

**S: Ha ha. Very funny, princess. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.**

 

KP+KP+KP

 

It had been a long day for Shego. She had been trying to get Junior to figure his shit out, but it was not going well. Senior had warped the kid’s mind enough with the stupid side of villainy that Junior just started listening things off so that Shego didn’t break something else. The lack of experience the kid had was understandable, not having to do anything for himself for so long. Shego decided a field trip would do the trick. 

As she sent Junior away to do his own thing for a little bit, she had almost beaten him from annoyance, Shego grabbed her phone as it vibrated. Sighing, she knew it was from either Kim or Drakken. Hopefully it wasn’t the latter of the two. She noticed Kim’s name flash briefly on the screen.  _Thank god._ Shego frowned, realizing that she wouldn’t be able to see Kim anytime soon, based on how well Junior was picking things up. If it was soon, it would be because of a mission. Yet, this gave her time to figure out what she was going to tell Kim when it came to the weirdness that was starting to envelope them.

Shego found herself falling back onto the chair closest to her, face in her hands. She was having difficulty trying to remember what her future self had told her. The memories were starting to fade too fast to hold on to. It was becoming a nuisance, especially since nothing had happened for a few months.  If there was one thing that she could pick up on, it was that this year was going to be more than she had expected. Shego glanced at her phone, briefly debating on whether or not she was going to go see Kim, even with the Junior situation. Glancing at the clock, Shego frowned. It was night time, perfect to give it a whirl with Junior on a quick burglary. Kim would have to wait. 

 

** KP+KP+KP **

 

Kim was slouched in her chair. It was another day of Home Ec disaster. Ron had tried getting her to feel the rhythm of the mixer again, resulting in cake batter going everywhere. She has resigned herself to not getting an A in this class. Barkin had effectively made Ron the teacher for the class, leaving halfway through the class to do his own thing as Ron glided around the class. Kim was staring, eyes glazed over slightly, numbly thinking about Photography. She was startled from her coma of bored by her Kimmunicator.

“Wade, please tell me that there is something,” Kim immediately said.

“I mean, its pretty quiet,” Wade mumbled as he glanced at some of the other screens in his room.

“Not even a cat stuck in a tree?” Kim whined, her hope slowly fizzling.

“I think I found something in Europe. A series of robberies. They look strictly small time...”

“Sold! I’ll take it, so long as it doesn’t involve baking.” 

With that, Wade called Kim a ride so that they could head of to Europe. Kim was sighing in relief when they got into the plane. She could rest for a few hours and then focus on something that didn’t make her feel so grouchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I have had terrible writer's block and forgot about this for a little bit to focus on some other projects. Splitting this episode up into 2 parts because if I don't you won't get this chapter until December. Loving all the reviews and love you guys are sending. Sorry I am terrible at updating


	3. Two to Tutor Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys! This time we have a chapter in just under two months. Last time it was six months right? This part of the series is going to be long and detailed. Thank you to all the encouraging words and reviews. It does keep me going when writer's block smacks me in the face. Small shout out to the reader that has literally stuck with this fic since they started putting in college applications. Knowing that really made my day. Hold strong, my friend. And Thanks to everyone else that has been around since the beginning.
> 
> Side note: I have been working on plot for the final two parts of this series. I'm thinking season 3 is going to be more action paced as it does have the So the Drama event happening in it. I'm going to rip you all apart and then piece you back together in season 4.

They arrived in France just after noon, the air was warm but not sweltering with the sun behind some clouds. Kim was listening to the shop owner currently. What he was explaining, seemed to be an amateur robbery, but there were hints of a professional being there as well. What confused Kim about this, was what robber would target a hair salon and steal all the hair gel? She had an inkling that it was probably Junior, but at this level of skill, it was laughable. It made Kim think about what Shego had said about babysitting. If that’s what Shego was doing, then Junior would strike somewhere similar soon.

Wade had told Kim and Ron before they left that there had been a number of small time crimes. Each of the places they had checked out before coming to the hair salon all said the same thing. There were small items taken, almost seeming to be unrelated until they had gone to every place. The items taken were for a larger heist. Kim was absently piecing these clues together when Ron asked if they owner of the salon had seen who had taken the items.

“There was a boy. Tall, handsome, but there was a few crepes short of a suzette,” The owner was saying. That linked up with Kim’s theory of it being Junior.

“Let me guess,” even though Kim was sure her hunch was right, “There was an older gentleman with him, strong familial resemblance?”

“Ah, mai non, non. A young lady. She had the glowing green hands.” There it was. Kim let out a soft sigh.

“Shego and Junior?” Ron shook his head in disbelief, “Together?”

 

KP+KP+KP

 

“Mhm, mhm,” Shego hummed as she stared at a stack of Le Goop, “Hair care was not on the list.”

“I have cowlick issues,” Junior said as he flattened his hair a little.

“Yah, whatever, fine,” Shego grumbled as she brushed it off. It wasn’t like she would be able to convince the boy otherwise. As she shook her head, Shego walked up to the chalkboard that she had put into the class-like room that Senior had set up for them. “Okay, you’re ready for the next, and most important step. Every villain needs an evil plot.” Shego said with enthusiasm. “Take Drakken for example. Yah, always taking over the world. Always.”  
“Oh! can we do that?” Junior asked, boyish excitement radiating off of him.

“Naw, you gotta walk before you can run, sport,” Shego replied. She really couldn’t believe the brains this kid lacked. Actually, she could. It was probably all the Le Goop he was using. “Let’s start small.”  
Junior was almost out of his seat when he put his hand in the air. “OH! How about more thieving?” He asked. Shego smiled at him. Junior was like having a puppy dog around.

“Good answer. It would have to be something valuable and heavily guarded,” Shego said as she paced a little before leaning on the desk. “Let’s see… I think I’ve got something… No, no… Don’t say a word. It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

While Shego was trying to figure something out, Junior was sitting on the desk beside her, watching. Senior walked into the room while Shego was trying to figure something out. The older man seemed to be in high spirits and curious about how his son was doing in his training.

“I lost it,” Shego said, perturbed by the interruption.

“Awww, Father!” Junior whined.

Shego was trying to keep her cool as she ushered Senior out of the room. She had been really close to figuring something out. Something that would have been great, especially for a rookie like Junior. When she came back, Junior had pulled out a computer.

“Why don’t we do an internet search for ‘heavily guarded’ and ‘really valuable,” He said as he pulled up a search engine.

“O-kaaayyy,” Shego said, disbelief in her tone.

“I am learning from the best.”

It took them a few minutes to find something that was of value as well as something that would work well for someone like Junior. Shego smiled to herself with the work she had done with the boy. He seemed to be picking things up rather quickly, for someone that didn’t seem to have a brain for things other than himself.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

When they had come back from Paris, Kim and Ron headed to their respective homes. Ron said he had some things to do after, since Barkin had made him the teacher for Home Ec. Kim just wanted to relax and not dread school tomorrow because of that class. Knowing that this recent string of robberies was connected to Shego didn’t really ease Kim’s mind about their relationship. She knew that they needed to talk about the weird things that had been happening to them over their entire relationship. Kim had a suspicion that Shego knew more about what was going on than she did. She only assumed this because Shego had been involved in the super villain world longer than Kim had been fighting it, so Shego had more knowledge on the supernatural and wacky things they encountered on the daily.

The best thing that Kim could think of was a web search. Its not like she had homework to do. So, Kim hunkered down in front of her computer for the rest of the night. She wasn’t sure what to look up first, so Kim tried the most basic of searches.

_Soulmates._

That revealed too many searches to want to skim through. Kim grumbled to herself as she looked at the links in the search. Some of them seemed like they would be useful, so Kim bookmarked them. Taking a moment, Kim tried to figure out what might narrow her search down. But without more information, it would be fruitless. Her only thought was to grill Shego for what she was keeping to herself.

 

**K: I know you are babysitting Junior, but can you come over for a little?**

 

While Kim waited for Shego to respond, she skimmed through some of the bookmarks she had made. Some of the information was useful. Based on the theories Kim could find, the idea of soulmates has always been fuzzy, depending on the person’s point of view. She found various different religions that believed in the idea, but those were not what she had hoped to find. Kim was looking for the supernatural aspect to it. The last article gave Kim a better idea. This one stated that some soulmates could be connected through time. That reincarnation, the most common of her findings, would link people together throughout time. She smiled to herself. That felt like what her and Shego had. There was also a brief mention of something called a Time Monkey that could have the same effect.

Before Kim could continue reading the article, or even bookmark it, there was a knock on her window. Whipping around, shutting her computer off, Kim walked over to the window and opened it. Shego was sitting on the branch just outside of her room. Shego hopped into the room, concern was etched on her face.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Shego asked, her tone was stern but worried.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” Kim asked, taken aback by the concern coming off of Shego.

“You don’t normally ask me to come over when we are in the middle of some sort of ‘work’ situation,” Shego stated. What Shego didn’t mention was how she felt when the text came through. She had been planning out her thieving with Junior when it had come in, and Shego felt that strong pain in her chest. She had left the boy in a hurry to not fuck anything up while she was gone.

“Oh… I figured we could have that talk...” Kim mumbled as she blushed.

Shego stared blankly at Kim for a whole minute. They needed to have a talk before? When did this happen? Shego was trying to process what could have happened in the last few days to warrant a talk with Kim. Then it clicked. Kim was talking about the episode she had before they went to the waterfall the last time. “Oh...” Shego let out a soft breath.

“I mean… we can wait until we do that whole good guy/bad guy thing,” Kim looked down at the floor as she spoke. Her toe was digging into the carpet nervously.

“I’m already here, so we might as well, Princess,” Shego said and sat on the side of the bed that was respectively hers now.

Kim sat on the bed with Shego. She quickly curled into the arm that was open for her. She would never truly get used to nestling in that crook of Shego’s arm. It was comforting to her in a weird way. Once she was comfortable, Kim looked up at Shego to see the woman staring down at her with a perplexed look. Emerald green eyes were hiding something as they peered into olive ones. Kim blushed at the intensity of the stare before clearing her throat and pulling away from the comfort. This would need to be a conversation without close proximity.

“So, what did you want to talk about specifically, Princess?” Shego asked after Kim had positioned herself beside her.

“The incident in the forest...” Kim said softly. Her body physically shuddered at the memory of it. “That was unlike anything that I have ever felt in my life, Shego. I was weak and drained. It felt like I was about to fade...” The last part was the best way she could describe the feeling she had. It had been a deep pit of dread before fading into nothing but retching pain. “Shego, do you know why I reacted so violently to something as simple as a random burn mark in the clearing? Does it have to do what was going on before we started dating?”

Shego’s eyes stared to betray her as she listened to Kim. If looking at something that was just a rem anent of the time stream could set Kim off like that, Shego didn’t want the girl to go anywhere near what her future self had told her about. It took Shego a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn’t want to give anything away. Knowing Kim, she would run head long into the problem. All the knowledge and research in the world could make the problem possible for a Possible.  _God damn family slogan_ , Shego grumbled to herself as she finally figured out what to say.

“I can answer those things in backwards order,” Shego started, “It does have to do with how we are connected. If it has anything to do with the weird heart palpitations, I couldn’t give you an answer for that. There is a lot going on with this… and I don’t know that when I tell you, if you will remember. I’m honestly forgetting what I was told.”

“What do you mean?” Kim asked. She watched as Shego’s face contorted as she tried to think of what to say. To Kim, it was cute. To Shego, it was frustrating.

Shego couldn’t remember what her future self had told her. There were gaps in her memory that seemed to be blurry images when Shego tried to think hard enough. Growling softly under her breath, Shego decided to just say what she could remember.

“The burn marks that we have been seeing, they are from some sort of portal. Someone has been watching us. Rather, someone has been trying to keep us on the right track. I don’t remember all the details, I just know that it is some really weird shit, Kimmie.” Shego rattled that off before she realized something. “I guess I can answer if its in relation to the heart thing. It might be linked if you reacted so violently to something made by that portal.”

Kim nodded as she listened to Shego ramble off what she was trying to say. It took a moment to understand, but with what she had learned earlier in the night, it made sense that the two things were linked. “Do you think it might have to do with soulmates?” Kim asked softly. She knew that it seemed like a silly idea, but she figured asking wouldn’t hurt.  
“Honestly, Cupcake,” Shego said with a sigh as she looked away, “We could think of a dozen things, but it will probably be pointless.” 

“So, you’re basically telling me to just ignore it?” Kim asked. She was frowning at this. That didn’t make sense. Why would Shego want to just ignore the problem?  
“I’m not saying ignore it. I’m saying don’t go looking for trouble, Kimmie. Whatever is happening, it’s giving me weird vibes.”

Shego didn’t seem to budging any further based on the stern look she was giving Kim. Kim pouted, but made sure to look down at the bedspread. She didn’t want to drop the subject. This was something that was always on her mind, and Kim felt that if she didn’t try to figure anything out, she would go crazy with intrigue.

“I guess you are right,” Kim mumbled. “Do you have to get back to Junior?”

“Oh… I probably should,” Shego said, realizing she had been gone for a while. She hadn’t expected Kim to back down so easily. “I’ll see you soon though.” There was a small smirk at the end of the comment. She saw Kim brighten up as she looked at Shego.

“And I’ll be kicking your butt again, as per usual,” Kim said as she placed a kiss on Shego’s cheeks. “Thank you… for coming over so quickly.”

“Whenever I can, Princess,” was the response Kim got. She knew it was true, that Shego would come whenever she could. Their different moral standings made it hard for Shego to get away from Drakken and his schemes, even with all her vacation time. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Kim walked Shego to the window, getting a tight hug and loving kiss from the villainess.

Once Shego was gone, Kim looked back at her computer. She was still certain that there was more that could be found out about the situation.  _That last article mentioned something rather interesting,_ Kim thought as she wrestled with the idea of sleep or an entire night filled with research. “I’m sure it will be fine later. I did bookmark the site,” Kim said to herself as she got into bed, the thought of the Time Monkey being washed away by the anxiety of the next day of Home Economics.

 

KP+KP+KP  


The next day at school was wild for Kim and every bit of it was in the category of ‘non-cool’. Things had gone fine in her morning classes, but the moment she headed to lunch, things were amiss. When Kim had walked into the cafeteria, there was no one there. The cafeteria lady was the only one in there, absently cleaning the area that normally contained food. It was barren. Kim asked what had happened, and was pointed into the direction of the home/ec room. Grimacing, Kim headed in to the classroom.

There was a large crowd hovering around the door.  _Oooos_ and  _ahs_ could be heard coming from the room, along with the strong smell of sweet desserts wafted from inside. Kim wiggled and slide her way through the crowd, only to get stopped by Rufus at the door. Her face dropped in disbelief as she saw that the desks in the room had been pushed to the side, making space for a larger, round table in the center of the floor. Ron was in his apron, a chef’s hat as an accent, holding a platter. He placed it on the table to reveal a seven-layered chocolate cake. The people at the table and in the classroom, all cheered loudly for the cake that had been made. Ron was eating up the attention, bowing here and there. 

Kim asked Barkin what was going on, mentioning that the cafeteria was empty. In turn, this gave Barkin the idea to just get Ron to run the school’s lunch preparation. He let Kim know that she would be helping him, but as a busy boy. Kim was about to refuse, but knew that it would effect her grade. She wasn’t going to be happy about have to clean, yet it did have the advantage of giving her an easy A. This was just the beginning of her nightmare.

Of all the crazy things that had happened in her life, meeting people from all over the world, fighting super villains, ending up with Shego, nothing could have prepared Kim for the television crew that showed up about halfway through the week to do a cooking segment with Ron at the school. Sure, Ron was a really amazing cook, but Kim wasn’t sure that it warranted an entire camera crew. Along with that, people had picked up Ron’s signature ‘Boo-yah’. The cafeteria was booming with it almost every lunch period because of the food Ron had made.

The tipping scale for Kim, was Bonnie taking her photo while she was dishing out portions for the students in line. There was a snide remark of being Bonnie’s subject for her final project. This made Kim grit her teeth. Leave it to Bonnie to try and make an already bad thing worse. She was ready to go after Shego and Junior, so that she could burn off some steam in her bout with Shego.  As if the world was listening to her, the Kimmunicator went off.

“Hey Wade. What’s the deal on Shego and Junior?”

Wade stared at Kim’s image for a moment, “What’s the deal with your hair?”

“Nothing,” Kim grumbled as she pulled the hairnet off. “Shego? Junior?”

“I found something that might interest you. I’ll fax it.”

“Thanks, Wade.” Kim said before hanging up.

A little while late, while at Bueno Nacho, Kim received the fax from Wade. The little slip of paper was spit out the top of the Kimmunicator. Ron was across from her, trying to figure out the menu for the next few days. He was still listening as he did so.

The fax was an article from the Villan’s Digest. She was surprised to find out that villains had their own magazine, but that probably wasn’t the thing Wade thought she might find interesting. Wade told her that there were want ads in the magazine. A particular one stood out to him that was made by Senior.

_Tutor wanted. Excellent Pay. Meals included._

Well, the intensives explained why Shego took the position. The mention of food had Ron lose focus and state that his meals were probably better. Kim sighed, but smiled a little bit at her friend’s antics. Explaining the tutor thing to Ron allowed him to realize why Shego was with Junior. Kim was still trying to keep it secret that every now and then, Shego would let things slip, so Kim had some foresight to details. When it clicked for Ron, he chuckled about how both he and Shego were tutoring someone. Kim looked unimpressed at this statement. She still hadn’t figured out the damn mixer.

“Yah, greaat,” Kim grumbled. “So, now we just have to figure out what she is tutoring him for.” Even though Kim had a good idea based on the robberies, she didn’t want to assume it was just that.

 

KP +KP+KP

 

Shego was backpedaling hard as she avoided punches thrown at her by Junior. The boy was a surprisingly quick learner when he put his mind to it. The entire week had been filled with them running through drills, trials, and avoiding Senior. The older gentleman seemed to have a knack for interrupting Shego’s lessons at the most inopportune times. The first time was after Junior had been too slow in a trial to get through a vault. It just piled up from there. Every time, Shego would walk Senior out the door with a snarky remark.

Even though she was lost in thought, the sparring with Junior had not let up. Shego was used to having wandering thoughts when fighting with Kim. Although, thinking about Kim threw Shego off balance in this moment. When Shego went for a left hook, it glanced off of Junior’s shoulder, leaving her open to be grappled. Junior lifted her up rather easily and tossed her onto the training mat. Smiling as she got up, Shego looked over at Junior.

“Not bad,” there was pride in her voice and Shego could see Junior light up a little at that. Before Junior could respond, Senior walked into the room. His mouth barely opened before he was lifted up and moved out of the room. There was one more interruption before Junior was finally about to get the trial under his belt in just under the allotted time frame.

“Well done, Junior. You’re ready for the real deal now,” Shego said. Junior smiled widely, happy that he had done something good and by himself for once. They just needed to clean up some rough edges of their plan before they could execute it.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

When the weekend finally came, Kim and Ron were in her room with Wade on call. They were trying to think of what Junior might go after. Knowing the Seniors, it would be all about the challenge. They would only go for stuff that was really valuable and heavily guard. Kim was thinking about this hard, when Ron suggested to just do a search for those two things. Kim was about to debunk his idea, since the Seniors as well as Shego were criminal masterminds. That was when Wade said he found what they were looking for. 

They were out in the middle of the desert a few hours later, mission gear on. In front of them stood a large white building. The entrance was arched and almost had a gate type feel to it. Plaster on the wall face was a name:  _Granny Crocket’s Frontier Cookies_ . Kim couldn’t believe that the most valuable thing in the world was a cookie recipe. Ron had told her all about the famous cookies on the flight over, and he seemed so amped up by it that his stomach was growling.  Ron’s shoulders tensed a little as he pointed the actual source of the loud grumbling. 

Just from behind there were large dogs being held back by two security officers sporting cowboy hats. Kim and Ron were startled by the proximity of them, not realizing that it would be this intense when they arrived. In hindsight, they had not called ahead to make sure their presence was known. There was the soft sound of a door opening behind them, which had Kim take her eyes off the dogs. Exiting the building was a man in a brownish cowboy-like getup. He had a bushy mustache and teeth that were yellowing from too much chewing.

“This ‘ere is private properteh, y’all standin’ on,” he said as he approached the duo.

“Ya, hi,” Kim said nervously, reaching her hand out to shake the man’s. “My name is Kim Possible. I have reason to believe that your cookie recipe is in danger.” The man’s face seemed to soften as Kim spoke, which seemed like a good thing.

From behind him came someone else. This time it was a woman dressed in a burgundy pencil skirt, coupled with a scarlet red blazer. Her voice had the same twang as the man’s. “Y’all can relax, darlin’. We know all about it.”

The man, who’s name was Texan, addressed the woman as Granny. Both Kim and Ron were shocked by this revelation. Granny smiled and simply said that she had some work done. After the introductions were properly dealt with, Granny brought Kim and Ron to her office. It was like any CEO’s office, but this one had the logo printed on the wall behind a large desk. Granny pulled up the video footage of the ‘ anonymous’ source. The way Granny said anonymous made it seem that they knew exactly who had sent it. Upon watching the video, Kim sighed as it was Senior who had ratted his son and Shego out.

Texan was chuckling to himself once the tape clicked off. He made a comment about them being Yankees, which had Kim saying that they had their own European island. “Ain’t from Texas. Tha’s all I know,” Texan said.

Granny was sure that they would be ready when Shego and Junior arrived to take the recipe. To proof this point, they walked down to the vault that contained the item in question. Texan was explaining how the vault door was made of two ton titanium, reinforced concrete. Once the door was open, Kim looked into the room to see that it was mainly empty, except for a podium in the center of the room. Texan handed Kim some goggles, so she could see that the room was surrounded in infra-red security.

After they had seen the system and defenses in place, Kim and Ron were walked out of the building. Granny reassured them that they would be able to handle any threat to the recipe. Texan even finished the interaction off with patting Kim on the head, adding a ‘Lil Missy, as he closed the gate to the factory. This just riled Kim up. She contacted Wade, wanting to know everything he could find on the security systems that were in Granny Crocket’s. Yes, she had seen them herself, but that didn’t mean they would be able to hold up against someone like Shego. Kim figured they might as well get to it before Shego and Junior could.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

By the time Shego and Junior had arrived, the sun had set. Dressed in the same green and black catsuit, they ran up to the front entrance like it was nothing. Security guards stopped them with a sudden spotlight. Shego was mumbling encouraging words at Junior, easing him along just in case he choked. Junior pulled out a blue ball from the bag he was carrying. Gently tossing it, the ball hit the ground, bursting into a field of blue energy around the guards. The next step was dealing with the hounds. 

Junior tossed steak in various directions, distracting the hounds from chasing after the duo. He chuckled about the fact that animals never got privy to the steak trick. Shego shrugged her shoulders as they headed off to the next part of their plan. If everything went correctly, the two might be able to pull this off. Although, they had planned for a possible interruption from Kim just to be on the safer side of things.

As they continued to make their way through the factory, climbing the roof, getting into the vents, Junior would occasionally pepper Shego with a compliment or two.  She didn’t think anything of it, just took it as him appreciating her helping him get to this point. The only hope Shego had was that Junior didn’t forget everything she had taught him when she was done with this gig. When they dropped down from the vent, Shego let Junior know that he had two minutes to get the recipe. Before she had made it to the vault door, Junior was out and holding the card. 

“Let’s bolt,” Shego said, turning on her heels quickly. The extra time would help them leave unnoticed.

“This is a very strange secret recipe,” Junior said as he squinted at the piece of card.

“What?” Shego asked, back tracking and looking at Junior

“You are so busted,” he read. “Shouldn't there be some mention of flour? Or eggs?”

“Let me see that,” Shego growled in frustration. She read the card over, recognizing the hand writing. “This isn’t the rec-”

“The recipe?” Kim’s voice said from behind Shego. Shego’s eyes widened as she realized she had been out thieved.

_Son of a bitch,_ Shego thought as she turned to look at Kim, who was hanging from the top of the vault.  _If I didn’t love the brat so much, I would kill her._

“Rufus, go,” Kim shouted at the naked mole rat. Rufus dived off of Ron’s shoulder, landing on the floor of the vault. He took a small step forward, triggering the infra-red sensor.

Junior followed Rufus with his eyes. The moment the sirens started to blare, his face fell. Everything had been going so well up until that point. They should have planned better for Kim’s interruption. He didn’t have much more time to dwell on the self-pity train as Kim and Ron undid the straps holding them up. Both landed solidly on the ground. Shego rushed up to Kim, battle stance at the ready as she slid to a stop.

Shego’s frustration overpowered her tactic of waiting for Kim to throw the first punch as she lunged at the redhead. Kim braced herself, using the momentum that Shego gained to flip her over and sending her flying into the wall. Taking the few seconds that it would take for Shego to recover, Kim ran out of the vault into the hallway. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but Kim was smiling through it all. She had needed this fight to work out all her pent up frustrations from the past week. Coming up from behind Kim, Shego thrust her arm forward, almost catching Kim in the back of the head, but her fist was deflected by forearm.

They continued to fight through the hall, punches meeting  parries, kicks narrowly missing. Shego was backing Kim up into a door, that had to be kicked open to keep up with the momentum of Shego’s attacks. When they got through the door, the all too familiar hiss of Shego igniting her hands reached Kim’s ears. Looking around, Kim noticed that they were on a catwalk above the factory floor. There was only a small hip level railing stopping either from falling into large vats of cookie dough. Kim felt her back hit a wall. She looked around to see if she had a good escape, but her attention was drawn back to Shego growling in frustration as she lunged again, plasma ignited hand ready to claw at her.

Taking this as a chance, Kim pushed off the wall, using the force to catapult her underneath Shego. There was a crunching sound as Shego’s fist hit the concrete wall. There was another growl of frustration as she whipped around. She turned in a way that allowed her to bring out a  roundhouse kick. The impact with Kim’s right forearm let out a soft crack as the bone fractured a little. Kim grimaced as she snapped back from another punch to the face. Kim moved forward again as she kicked Shego in the shin then sent her flying back into the wall with a solid foot to the stomach. 

Taking the opportunity, Kim ran at Shego. Which didn’t end well for Kim as she was kicked back and over the railing. She let out a yell as she felt gravity take its hold. The railing was just in reach when Kim snapped her left hand out to grasp the metal.

“You know,” Shego said as she approached the railing. “I’ve rediscovered the joys of teaching.”

“You were a teacher?” Kim asked in mocking tone.

“Y’know, not the point, Kimmie. Let’s just say it is very satisfying.” Shego leaned over the side of the railing, ready to finish up this fight, but Ron burst into the room. He was followed by Junior.

Junior ran up behind Ron, dislodging him from the cat walk and depositing him on a conveyor belt. Junior followed suit, landing with a thump. He was gaining on Ron, talking about showing him the other things that he had learned from Shego. Before he could do that, a pile of cookie dough landed on him thanks to Rufus.

Peeling their eyes away from that scene, Shego and Kim returned to what they were doing. Shego ignited her fist, melting the railing as she slashed through it. Kim let out a small yelp as she started to fall again. Pulling out her grappling hook, she fired it in any direction. Shego was ready for Kim to zip back up at her, but the hook didn’t quite reach its destination causing Kim to fall into a vat of cookie dough mixture. The substance was so heavy that Kim couldn’t swim her way through it. The conveyor belt continued to move until Shego stopped it right underneath the mixer.

“Hmm,” Shego chuckled to herself as she looked at the settings on the mixer. “Fourteen settings to choose from. How does ‘Whipped Possible’ sound to you? Ooo, or maybe ‘Minced Possible’?”

“Fourteen settings?” Kim struggled to say in disbelief. Her head kept bobbing in and out of the mixture.

“Y’know what, I think a ‘Kimmie Frappe’ sounds just right,” Shego said as she pulled down the lever that started the function.

The machine whirred to life, spinning before it got into the vat. Kim looked up and gasped as the blades descended upon her. She looked over at Shego, who seemed to be slightly worried that Kim wouldn’t make it out. Shego just had to remind herself that ‘Anything was possible for a Possible’. Kim dove under the mixture to try and get a grasp on the situation. The spinning motion of the blades whipped her around the vat of dough, thickening the mix even more. She could feel herself starting to get scared but remembered what Ron had said about her heart beat and the beating of the mixer were the same. That she could become one with it. So, she swam straight into the spinning blades.

Shego stared in shock at what Kim was doing. She didn’t think the motto that Kim was always spouting off also meant that she would nearly kill herself. With Kim having a semi-fractured forearm, Shego wasn’t sure if she would be able to get a strong grip on anything. Shego turned to the control panel, stopping the setting. This pulled the mixer blades out of the vat. They were will rapidly spinning, but there was a red and black blur holding on tightly. Shego’s jaw dropped as she saw Kim spinning, no harm seeming to have happened.

Kim was in a slight amount of pain. The momentum of the blades was vibrating into her body, which was rather unpleasant with the fracture. She focused on Shego, waiting for the right rotation to fling herself at the woman. When she got the angle right, Kim propelled towards Shego, knocking her in the back as she tried to get away. Hitting the floor, Shego grunted from the force she had withstood. There was definitely going to be a bruise on her back, and not that fun kind of one.

“Junior isn’t the only one that has been tutored,” Kim said as she saw Granny and Texan make their way towards her. “Ironic, no?”

Once they were cleaned up, Kim and Ron watched Shego and Junior being escorted to a helicopter. Ron nudged Kim in the side, trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke, “They belong together, y’know?”

“Ya, together in jail,” Kim said. She smiled at Ron’s joke. It was good to know that they could have little moments like that, inside jokes as it were. She was just ready to go home and rest. She knew her mom was not going to be too happy with her fractured arm.  


KP+KP+KP

 

Shego and Junior were sitting in the back of the helicopter. Both looking rather dejected. Junior asked if he had failed. Shego was about to tell him that he hadn’t, because for only needing a week or two to learn everything, he had gotten the card in under the time she had allotted. The pilot spoke before she could say anything though. It was Senior. He tossed Shego the keys to her cuffs, letting her know her services were no longer needed. She smiled as she undid the steel from around her wrist. In all honesty, she could have melted them off.

She jumped out of the helicopter, landing on a hover board of sorts that was adorned in her colours. Coming up from the side was Drakken in the hovercraft. Shego grinned at the mad scientist, knowing that she had other plans after this whole gig. She was disappointed to be leaving Junior back to his father, but it also meant she didn’t have to deal with the boy’s whining anymore. Along with any flirting he might have tried, even though Shego had been oblivious to it until the end.

Once Shego had gotten back to Drakken’s lair, Shego quickly ran into her room, showered, and dressed in her usual black hoodie and sweats, paired with a green t-shirt. She had been in her cat suit for a solid week. Being in the thing too long caused her breasts to hurt. Shego took this time to prepare herself for a night in with Kim. She wanted to make sure the young adventurer was doing alright after her spill in the cookie dough.

As Shego was making her way out of the lair, she was stopped by Drakken. “Shego, you were gone all week and now you are leaving again?” He whined. “When are you going to be back so that we can start our next scheme for world domination?”

“Uh… I should be back in the morning, Dr.D,” Shego said. She wasn’t sure what he was planning, but it gave her some weird vibes. Drakken nodded sullenly, but didn’t press the matter. Trying not to think to hard about Drakken’s weird behavior, Shego left for Kim’s. What Shego didn’t see before she left, was an article that was on the large screen in the main lab. The main image of the article was a stone monkey’s body, the head seemed to be missing. Two words were glaring in bold from the title: **Time Monkey.**


	4. When in Paris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix of two episodes. I don't really touch much on Car Trouble, but it will come up sporadically in the next chapter. This is up early because I am trying to write about 5k-7.5k words a chapter. We are creeping up to more plot and timeline skipping. It will be interesting to write and I hope you find it interesting to read.

There was about a month span break after the Cookie Recipe heist. That meant Shego and Kim had the time to just be together. Most of it was spent practicing driving, since Kim’s driver’s ed class was coming up at school in the next week. She wasn’t too nervous about it since she could pilot pretty much any vehicle. Yet, the moment Kim got into one of Shego’s cars, this one a muted green Mazda sedan, all hell broke loose. 

The first time Kim started the car, she made the mistake of forgetting to come out of park, burning the tires against the tarmac. Shego had tried not to pull react like a parent when it came to Kim’s attempt at driving. Her patience in her girlfriend was going to be worn thin with this driving practice. The second time was a little better. The janky stopping was not as bad as before, so Shego wasn’t gripping the ‘oh shit’ handle to point her pale knuckles would become whiter. By the end of the week, Kim was a little bit better at driving and Shego was a little bit shaken from the whole ordeal. 

“Think you are going to pass the test?” Shego asked. She was sitting in the driver’s seat, driving them back to their usual meeting place in the clearing. 

“I definitely going to pass this test,” Kim said, smiling widely. “Then I can get a spankin’ car. It will be nice to come to you for once.”

“Princess, you always cum to me.” The flirty tone Shego had, along with the wink, was making Kim blush deeply.

“Tha… That’s not what I meant!”

“I mean you can cum to me in the car if you’d like?” Shego’s hand gently ran up Kim’s thigh, massaging in specific areas. Kim let out a squeak as she smacked her down onto Shego’s, stopping it in its path. 

“Sh..Shego, you need to focus on d-d-driving.”

“Kimmie, I am a woman of many talents. I’m sure I can focus on the road and between your legs.” Shego smirked when she felts Kim gently pull her hand away. She could see that Kim’s hand still hovered slightly over the wandering hand. She continued to rub and squeeze Kim’s thigh, enjoying the soft squeaks and sounds coming from the redhead. 

Kim was wiggling in the seat, trying to get comfortable with the growing wetness between her legs. She let out a gasp as Shego pressed her fingers against her clit. The hand that was not closest to Shego’s snapped to her mouth, covering up the moans. To her side, Shego was smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Her eyes were still glued to the road.  _Ugh, so unfair,_ Kim pouted to herself. She raised her hips, trying to get some more friction. Shego’s elbow and upper arm pressed against Kim’s chest, pinning her in the seat more.

Shego could feel Kim wiggling a little harder. She unzipped Kim’s pants, tracing along the girl’s waistline. The gentle teasing was making Kim gasp and whimper more. There were a few ‘pleases’ and soft grumbles as Shego took her time in relieving Kim’s tension. She chuckled when she turned her head to see Kim’s reactions a little fuller. Kim’s mouth was covered fully with her hand, eyes dilated, and chest heaving slightly. Shego figured she would put the girl out of her misery. 

Slipping her hand into Kim’s underwear, Shego stroked her clit. This elicited a loud gasp, along with a body quiver. Smiling as she continued, Shego moved two of her fingers between wet lips, rubbing Kim’s entrance to lubricate her fingers more. There were two consecutive gasps as Shego first spread Kim open then pushed her fingers in. The clenching around her fingers caused Shego to swallow thickly. It distracted her from the road enough that the car swerved a little. Shego barely had to correct it. But Kim let out a yelp as she tried to remove Shego’s fingers from inside her. That just caused Shego to hook her finger, pressing against Kim’s g-spot. 

Shego just listened to the whimpering, enjoying the sound. The pressure and movement from Kim rocking her hips hurt Shego’s wrist due to the angle. She chuckled when she felt the pulse of wet splash over her fingers. Kim was a shaky mess when Shego pulled her fingers away, licking up the juices from her fingers. She made sure to draw attention to her fingers as she did so, knowing Kim was watching her.

“That… was hot...” Kim mumbled as she watched slack jawed. She silently blessed Shego’s car choice as she moved into the middle of the front seat. Before she snuggled up under Shego’s arm, Kim kissed her deeply, making sure to slip her tongue into Shego’s mouth. When Kim felt the car swerve slightly, she pulled away giggling. “Apparently you can’t multitask while being kissed. Notes for later.” 

This had Shego grumbling as she wrapped her arm around Kim, forcing the girl to lay down. So much for being smooth.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

At school the following day, Kim was standing on the sidewalk, watching as classmate after classmate failed their driver’s test. Ron practically smashed the car into a tree. Kim grimaced, maybe she should have asked Shego to let Ron come along a few times. When it came to being her turn, Kim barely got through the course. Barkin was shaking in his seat from the manic driving that had just happened. He told Kim that she needed to practice more before she could get the grade she needed to pass the test. This disheartened Kim, as the only person that seemed to pass the test was Bonnie. 

As the last few people went through the course, Kim and Ron were talking about what they were going to do for the weekend. Ron perked up at the mention of that. He had been talking about the trip to Paris that his parents had planned for them all week. “Is it possible for you to take care of Rufus while I’m gone?” He asked as they started to head back into the school building. 

“Sure thing,” Kim responded. She knew she wasn’t going to see Shego for the next few days since Drakken needed her help finding something. “Are there any special orders I need to be able to take care of him?” She almost immediately regretted the question when Ron said that he would be over after school with everything that Kim would need for the next few days. 

When the end of the school day came, Kim and Ron headed home separately since Ron was going to pick up the supplies Kim needed for Rufus care. She prayed that it wouldn’t be nightmarish. As she walked out the front of the school, Bonnie approached her from behind. If Kim didn’t know better, Bonnie would have been flipped over. Sighing, Kim stopped as Bonnie reached her. 

“What do you want, Bonnie?” Kim asked when the brunette came into her field on vision. “To gloat about passing your test?” The look Bonnie gave Kim threw her off, much like that time when it came to photography class and when Kim had to save Bonnie from the Bebes. 

“Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted help with your driving skills,” Bonnie responded, her tone holding no malicious intent. “You seemed like you had a handle on it, but need a little more input from someone that can be real with you.” 

That last bit threw Kim off guard a little. Had Shego not been truthful when it came to her progress in driving practice? That didn’t make sense. They were always heckling each other when it came to their combat skills, so why not with something as simple as driving. More importantly, why was Bonnie offering Kim help at all. They were like rivals, not even close to hitting the frenemies level. 

“Why do you want to help me?” Kim asked, the suspicion very clear in her tone and on her face. 

“I…uhm…” Bonnie struggled for words before she could give a clear answer. “Think of it as paying you back for saving me from those crazy robo bitches last year.”

“And there is nothing else going on? No plan to try and sabotage me?” A raised eyebrow of doubt was followed by the question.

“Promise, even though I know it doesn’t mean much right now.” There was genuine sincerity in Bonnie’s voice. 

Kim thought about it for a moment before giving her answer. “I have to watch Rufus for Ron, but I’m sure that I can make time for a lesson or two. Just… text me, I guess. I have to head home.” Bonnie lit up a bit as she headed off to her own home after hearing Kim’s answer.

It didn’t take long before Kim arrived home. When she walked into the house, Ann let her know that Ron was upstairs waiting for her. Kim didn’t think that she had been held up by Bonnie for that long. Ron would get a laugh out of the brunette offering help. Lost in thought about what she was going to do with Rufus so she could go to driving lessons, Kim almost landed face first into an entanglement of plastic tubing. 

“Shi- Sorry, KP,” Ron said as he helped her up from the pile. 

Kim looked around her room in disbelief. The entirety of it was covered in the tubing that she had fallen in. She tried not to get frustrated by it, but she knew her mom wouldn’t let this mess leak out into the rest of the house. On top of her desk was a binder, filled with notes and instructions on how to take care of Rufus. Beside the desk, almost lost within the tubing, was food and a case of special water.

“Uhm, Ron…” Kim was about to ask why Rufus needed so much stuff for only a few days when the Kimmunicator went off. “Actually, tell me on the way and during the mission.”

 

KP+KP+KP

 

The call had come from some lab, asking Kim to find a chip that they had lost in a ship wreck. Ron was going through the list of Rufus care items as they were swimming to the wreckage. Kim nodded along, asking questions here and there when a rather strange request came up. One in particular was that she was to sing Rufus to sleep. She hadn’t realized that mole rats liked to be sung to. She shook her head as she laughed at Ron singing Rufus to sleep in the air tight hamster ball they had him in. This mission was easy going, which concerned Kim. They had retrieved the chip in a timely manner. 

Yet, all good things come to an end. From all sides were three very enthused villains. Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist were making a beeline for Kim and Ron. With their backs up against the wall, the only way out was up. Kim activated the buoyancy bags, shooting them up through the water and away from the three converging on their position. There was a muffled boom that reverberated through the water when the three vehicles collided. Kim and Ron heard the tail end of it, only seeing the bubbles that came to the surface around them. Since they were in the clear, Ron went back to his list. Kim sighed, knowing it was going to a be a long weekend.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

Once they got back to Kim’s place, Ron had finished running through the rest of his list. Wade had called Kim to let her know he was arranging a meeting for her with the Greetinex corporation tomorrow. As she was hanging up, Kim almost tripped over some plastic tubing that had suddenly shifted to the front of her door. The pattering of his little feet in the background would have to be something Kim would need to get used to. She also never remembered Ron’s room being this cluttered with Rufus’ things. Ron was finishing setting the running track up when Rufus poked his head open from one of the entrances. 

“Oh, Rufus, buddy. If it weren’t for the zero rodent policy at the hotel, you’d be coming with us,” Ron said as he scooped Rufus up. Rufus let out a sad little squeak as he hugged Ron’s face. While they said their goodbyes, Kim had managed to maneuver her way through her room. She placed the chip on the shelf of her computer desk. 

When Ron made his way out, letting Kim know he would call to check up on Rufus, he shut the door to her room hard enough that it shook Kim’s computer desk. Unfortunately, it knocked the chip off the shelf and into Rufus’ food. Rufus was in doll sized lawn, munching away on his food. Kim wasn’t paying much attention to him, as she was trying to figure out how she was going to sleep with all of the tubing on her bed. Rufus scarfed down the rest of his food, consuming the chip that was hidden with in.

Kim was softly grumbling to herself as she started to rearrange the tubing on her bed. She was quickly distracted by a light tapping on her window. Startled, Kim walked over to it, only to see Shego crouching on her usual branch. Kim opened the window, stopping Shego with a hand raised before the woman could enter the room. Shego gave her a pout.

“C’mon, Kimmie,” Shego said, “I’m just here to see you.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Kim tutted, “ You really think that you can just come over without letting me know?” 

“I mean I’ve done it before. Remember when I broke in drunk?”

Kim squinted at Shego. She couldn’t really argue with that logic, but she still had the chip in her possession. “We also weren’t dating then, so that’s probably something you shouldn’t say out loud. People might think its creepy. But, no, I can’t let you in as there is no space.”

Shego rolled her eyes and poked her head through the window. She almost fell out of the tree from laughter. She gained her balance but when she saw Rufus sitting in his little chair, another burst of laughter rippled from Shego. Kim was scowling, but the laugh had her giddy. “You got stuck with watching the rodent?” Shego asked as she sat on the window sill. Kim allowed her that much since she was getting pulled into a mini cuddled session.

“I didn’t get stuck with Rufus,” Kim mumbled. “I offered to watch him while Ron went to France with his parents. Rufus couldn’t go.” 

“Does he really need that much running space? He isn’t even in a cage.” When Shego mentioned a cage, Rufus popped his head up. He hadn’t noticed the woman beforehand. He made an angry squeaking sound. “Whoa, hey, not saying you need to be in one. Not surprised by this though. The buffoon seems to care a lot about the squeaky toy.” The rest was directed at Kim, who was frowning at the nicknames Shego was giving Ron and Rufus. 

“You said you would stop doing that,” Kim pouted.

“What can I say, Princess. Old habits die hard.” With a smirk, Shego gently moved Kim away from her. Giving her a quick kiss, Shego flipped out of the window. Kim sighed as she watched Shego leave. She heard a sympathetic squeak and a little paw on her arm, Rufus watching as well. It was going to be a lonely weekend.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

It was only a few hours later, when Kim and Rufus had gone to Bueno Nacho, that the quiet weekend the two had been planning on having went south. Wade had contacted Kim saying that the chip was sending out signals. Kim was confused by this information. It should be in her room, remaining dormant until her meeting the next day. 

“Satellite confirmation is saying that it is in Bueno Nacho,” Wade said. He was double checking and cross referencing with some other satellites. 

“Where?” Kim asked, scanning the restaurant as she did.

“Uhm… it’s inside Rufus,” Wade chuckled as he sent the image to Kim. Kim gawked at Rufus, who was still on table they were sitting at. “You might want to get him to a secure location bef-”

The entrance door burst open, revealing Monkey Fist and a few of his monkey ninjas. Kim jumped out of the booth, entering a fighting stance as the ninjas approached her. The group attacked in sync, tying to throw Kim off. She bounced back to far, causing her to be out of arm’s reach of Rufus. Kim yelped when one of the ninjas jumped onto her head, distracting her just enough that Monkey Fist scooped Rufus up. Calling off his monkey ninjas, Monkey Fist made his escape. Rufus was squeaking loudly as he was taking away. Kim sprinted outside just in time to see Monkey Fist take off with Rufus.

“Wade, please tell me you have a lock on the microchip’s signal,” Kim asked as she looked up at the retreating plane, which was weirdly shaped like a banana. 

“Got it. I’ll let you know when I have something solid.”

“Also, make sure not to tell Ron about this. He is going to flip.” Kim was about to continue, but Ron interrupted her call with Wade.

“Heyyo, Kim. Les Ron here. How’s everything going? According to my schedule, Rufus should be on his way to aromatherapy,” Ron said. 

“Well, its quiet time right now,” Kim lied. 

“Wake the little guy up.”

“I can’t do that per your Rufus guide. Rule number 247: It is essential for mole rats to get 20 hours of sleep a day.”

“Excellent. That is exactly what I wanted to hear you say, KP. That was a test. Glad I knew I put my trust in the right person.” Ron hung up after that.

Sighing in relief with that crisis averted, Kim called Wade back. “Please tell me you have a lock on Monkey Fist.”

“His plane is headed to a remote landing strip in the French Alps. Let me call in the right favors to get you there a half and hour after he lands.”

Thirty minutes later, Kim was climbing up the face of a mountain. She had forgotten that a lot of the villains lived in hard to reach places. She had gotten used to Drakken being so close by in Upperton. Which never made sense to Kim. Although she was calm when climbing, Kim was frantic to get up the mountain to get to Rufus. The less time he was away from her, the better. There was too big of a risk for a random call from Ron to come in. Now that Kim was thinking about that, she was curious why Shego was looking for the chip. She didn’t seem to be there for Drakken. The blue man normally accompanied Shego when it was some sort of world domination scheme.

Kim’s train of thought got her through the rest of the climb. She came up to the fortress that Monkey Fist owned. Fortress was probably an over exaggeration, it was a large castle. It didn’t take long from the entrance to scale her way up the wall to the closest window that was near Rufus. She could hear Monkey Fist talking to the mole rat, about to do something to get the chip out. Kim hopped through the window, making use of the ambush to tip the table, flinging Rufus in her direction. She caught him carefully before having to get a somewhat tight grip when the monkey ninjas attacked. She made use of her environment, flipping onto the fire place mantle, and swinging a three-pronged candle stick at the ninjas attacking her. Once the ninjas had lost their grip, Kim pulled down the tapestry that was above the mantle, covering Monkey Fist and his ninjas. 

Kim took the chance to get onto the roof of the castle, only to lose Rufus to Duff Killigan.  _God damn it!_ Kim cursed herself as she stared up into the sky as Duff flew away in his blimp. Thankfully, she always had a back up. The pack that she had been wearing up until this point, didn’t have a parachute in it. It was a jet pack shaped like a small plane with one engine. She triggered it, jumping off the roof of the castle, speeding towards Duff and Rufus. 

Duff was watching as Kim made her way to him. He had already set up his golf balls to hit at her. As Kim got closer, Duff starting letting off hits, shouting “Fore!” before hitting the first ball. Kim was able to dodge a majority of them before one sliced through the right wing of her jet pack. Thinking quickly, Kim angled herself to grab onto one of the ropes along the side of the blimp, swinging on it. It propelled her through one of the windows of the blimp’s cockpit. 

“Welcome aboard, lassie,” Duff chuckled as he smacked a golf ball towards Kim. It whistled through the air, exploding just as it was about to hit Kim. From within, a net came out, slamming into her and pinning her to the wall behind her. Duff checked his bag, zipping up the pocket that Rufus was in. “Sorey, misseh, but this is mah stop.” Duff pressed a button revealing a golf bomb before he jumped out of the blimp through an escape hatch in the floor. 

_This is not my day_ , Kim thought as she used the small buzz saw in her watch to get out of the net. She went over to the bomb, trying to disarm it, but to no avail. She took her leave through the same hatch that Duff had used. When Kim started free falling the blimp deflated in a cloud of purple above her.

Honing in on Duff, Kim pulled herself into a straight shape, needling down to Duff as fast as she could. She was trying her best to stay focused when her phone went off. It was Ron calling again.  _Really not my day,_ Kim inwardly groaned as she answered the phone.

“Uhm, hey Ron. How’s Paris?”

“Tres magnifique. Rufus givin’ you any trouble?” Ron was asking. Kim was staring ahead of her at Duff.

“Of course not!” 

“Well put the little guy on!”

“Sure, let me get him!” Kim pulled her arms beside herself, gaining more speed to catch up to Duff. It took a few seconds to be soaring above the man. Kim took his hat from him, surprising Duff that she was behind him. She put the hat over his eyes, doing a little back spin to get to the pocket that Rufus was in. Free falling rescues were not something Kim wanted to be frequent. She handed Rufus the Kimmunicator so that he could say hi to Ron as she grabbed onto Duff to not get separated again. The mole rat started squeaking frantically into the mic.

“Hey Kim, is everything okay? He sounds kind of freaked,” Ron was asking as Kim took her device back. She squinted at Rufus for giving away that something was going on. 

“Oh, he just misses you that’s all. Ok, gotta go, bye, bye.” Kim hung up before Ron could respond.

Kim grabbed onto the parachute release, pulling it as she and Duff continued to plummet through the air. She grabbed a hold of the lines, maneuvering them closer to what looked like the Eiffel Tower. Kim’s eyes widened as she realized they might run into Ron here. It meant that she was going to have to worry about that along with keeping Rufus from Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego. That is if the other two showed up.  _I’m going to need a huge rest after this_ , Kim thought as she let go of Duff, using her grappling hook to latch onto one of the steel bars of the structure. Unfortunately, her aim had been off, and her swing sending her into another steel bar.

The bar caught Kim in her mid-section, sending her careening into one of the floors.  Rufus was firm in her hand until she hit the fl oor. Kim lost her grip when her shoulder collided with the metal surface. Rufus tumbled out of Kim’s hand right in front of Shego. He squeaked before dodging Shego’s grabbing. He slid down the railing to a sort set of stairs before he was finally caught by Shego. She had a rather loose grip on Rufus,  knowing that Kim would give her hell if anything really bad happened to the rodent while in her possession. 

Shego barely had any time to keep Rufus to herself because Duff got a hold of Rufus next. He came from above, since he had finally gotten out of his parachute. Laughing once he had Rufus, Duff headed towards the closest exit. Again, Rufus was not in custody for long as the elevator door opened, revealing Monkey Fist and his ninjas. They stormed out of the elevator, trampling Duff, causing Rufus to get tossed into the air again before landing on the floor and scampering away.

Kim was looking for Rufus. She had caught sight of Shego, again wondering what she wanted the chip for. There was the loud squeak from Rufus as he saw Kim. She looked over, relief washing over her as she ran towards Rufus, her arms open for him. When they were halfway to each other, Shego jumped between them. She kicked Kim in the stomach, sending her flying back. When Kim hit the ground for the second time, she saw Shego pick up Rufus and round the corner. Frowning, she got up and ran after.  _I’m going to invest in stomach armor_ , Kim thought as she made chase. 

Kim almost caught up, but stopped short when she saw Shego slipping and rolling over golf balls that Duff had released. She watched as Rufus swapped hands until he landed in Monkey Fist’s. She took her chance to get Rufus again, hopping down from the floor she had been on. Monkey Fist stopped, sending his ninjas at Kim again. Kim, sick of having to go through diversions, leaped over the ninjas and went straight to the point. An interesting thing that Kim noticed while throwing punched and chops at Monkey Fist, was that it wasn’t as adrenaline fueling as fighting Shego. She smiled to herself , watching how Monkey Fist struggled to block her attacks. She was able to palm Rufus out of Monkey Fist’s hand, sending him away. 

Shego was crouched on a steel bar, waiting for the opportune moment. She caught Rufus before he hit the ground. She winked at Kim before running off, Rufus struggling and squeaking. Kim growled in frustration as she knocked Monkey Fist back. She had almost caught up to Shego when Duff used his bag to catch her. Rufus used the chance to try and escape before he was grabbed again. Like before, he was trampled by ninjas when he tried to make a get away. Rufus wiggled out of his grasp, trying to find Kim again. He scrambled across the disposed parachute of Duff, screeching to a halt when Shego appeared in his way. 

Kim showed up behind Rufus, getting into a fighting stance. Rufus turned to see Kim, puffing up at Shego since his back up was there. Shego was about to make a snide remark when Monkey Fist and Duff showed up again. There was a brief second before the fighting broke out. Shego and Duff were going at each other, while Monkey Fist had gone straight to the annoying redheaded source. Rufus was trying to maneuver his way through the fighting. Kim saw him run by, she tried to get him mid fight. 

Shego had dealt with Duff just long enough that she could scoop Rufus up again. As she sprinted away, Shego was immediately taken down by the monkey ninjas. Rufus was knocked out of Shego’s hands, making him skid across the floor and slipping though the space between two bars. He fell for a moment before he was able to grab onto one of the wires that operated the elevator.

Kim panicked as she kicked Monkey Fist away and flipped over Duff. She ran over to the elevator,  kicking in the call button. This caused the elevator to malfunction enough that the doors opened and the carriage shot up through the shaft. The parachute pack was laying haphazardly by the door, which allowed Kim to use it to her advantage. Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego were charging at her. Kim pulled out her grappling hook, wrapped the lines to the parachute around the hook, and shot it up to the rising elevator carriage. It latched onto the bottom of the carriage, pulling the lines together, and causing the chute to catch the three villains. They were pulled up through the shaft in a jumble of limbs and fabric. Kim had dodged the bundle when it made its way to her.

Kim looked into the shaft, seeing Rufus clinging to the wire. She held her hands out, calling to him, “Rufus, jump down to me.” There was a shake of a head and squeak that sounded like a no. “Rufus, jump now!” Again, the same results. It took Kim a moment to think of the best way to get Rufus down. She decided to sing him to sleep and catch him on his way down. Thankfully, this worked. Kim let out a massive sigh of ease as Rufus curled up in the crook of her elbow. She decided now would be the best time to bring the chip to Greetinex.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

It had been a few hours since Kim had taken the chip to the company and she was relaxing in her bed,  reading some homework fluff . Rufus was napping somewhere comfortable. She wasn’t sure where, but at least she knew he wouldn’t be chased down anymore. There was a soft knock on her window before it slid open.  Shego came into the room, a scowl plastered onto her face. 

“That was a dirty move, Kimmie,” she growled out.

“What was?” Kim asked, sitting up from her bed. She could tell that Shego was stalking towards her.

“Trapping me in that damn parachute with those insufferable idiots. Do you know how much I smelt like monkey and scotch?”

“Hmmm, the scotch is a normal smell when you go on a bender, sweetie,” Kim giggled a little before letting out a soft yelp as she was tackled onto the bed. 

“You would drink too if you had to work for Drakken,” Shego whispered into Kim’s ear before nibbling it. 

“Hey, parents and the tweebs are home,” Kim moaned softly as she pushed Shego gently. 

“You’re no fun. You find out what that chip was for?” Shego rolled off of Kim, pulling the girl into her arms. 

“Do you honestly want to know?” Shego’s answer was a nod. “It was for a greeting card company called Greetinex. To think I didn’t pick up on that earlier when Wade mentioned the company name to me.”

“I went through all that trouble to get a chip for a greeting card? Son of a bitch,” Shego grumbled. “Even made sure when I had the rodent that I didn’t harm his naked ass.”

“Well, I’m sure Ron will appreciate that.”

They snuggled in silence for a while, just enjoying the other’s presence. It had been a little bit since they had the chance to do that. Everything had been revolving around trying to figure out what was happening with the burn marks, Kim’s fainting spells, and trying to get through classes. Kim jolted back from Shego. “Shoot, I forgot I told Bonnie that I would go over there later to get some more driving lessons.”

“I thought you two didn’t like each other,” Shego asked. She was trying to hid her jealousy. Kim hadn’t been conscious when Bonnie had told Shego to watch her back. 

“Its… weird. She seemed sincere when she was offering, and there was this new air about her. I figured I would give her the chance since she was the only one that seemed to pass the test.”

Shego simply nodded and made a grunting sound. She didn’t like the idea of Bonnie being around Kim since she knew the girl had feelings for the redhead. “Need me to get out of your hair then?” 

Kim pouted and pressed her face into the crook of Shego’s neck. “No, I can wait until tomorrow. I’ll just text her.” She gave Shego a quick kiss before doing so. 

“Wait, why didn’t you pass your driver’s test?” Shego blurted out. 

“Something about driving like I had stolen the car,” Kim said with a smile as she snuggled back up against Shego. Shego just chuckled as she held Kim close. Maybe lessons from someone that didn’t always drive like they stole a car would be better.


	5. Ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update this every 2 weeks. That means that this is getting updated twice a month now instead of being so sporadic that its a lottery when I update. I will try to keep y'all in the loop if a longer break will happen. 
> 
> Also, have any of you seen the new Live Action Trailer? We are getting it February 15 next year. 
> 
> 2 more chapters before Sitch in Time happens.

Kim was apprehensive still about getting help from Bonnie with her driving. There was too much bad blood between the two of them since elementary school. At first, it had started as a friendly rivalry. In the case that they were friends for a little bit before hitting middle school. Something happened along the way that Kim wasn’t entirely sure about. It might have been because of her friendship with Ron or Bonnie becoming more popular with the boys than her, but their friendship turned into a full blown rivalry without the friend benefit. Needless to say, it felt weird being in a confined space with Bonnie.

Bonnie had picked her up sometime in the afternoon. Kim needed some time to get ready since Shego had stayed the night and Ron had come to pick Rufus up. They were now in the parking lot of the school, with Kim sitting in the driver’s seat, trying not to panic about driving. After the first fiasco of a test, she wasn’t sure she could correct all the crazy driving she had picked up from Shego. Kim was sure that aspect would come in handy later on in life, but now wasn’t the time.

“You know you can put it into drive when you are ready,” Bonnie joked. Kim had been zoned out for almost five minutes since starting the car.

“Hmm? Oh yah, I know...” Kim mumbled with a blush. She was about to mention that Shego had taught her how to drive the first time and didn’t want to ruin Bonnie’s car because of it.  
“I figured you might drive a little wild because of the other vehicles you might have to use while on your missions. I think my car is safe.” Bonnie was smiling, not giving any hint that she didn’t trust Kim. It might have been all the times Kim had saved her over the years when it came to school or actually saving her from some villain that decided to come to Middleton.

“I do warn you that my driving is bad because of the person that taught me,” Kim retorted. She sighed heavily as she put the car into drive.

The pace was slow, letting the car coast along the tarmac. Bonnie was watching the road, trying not to add to Kim’s anxiety. Kim’s eyes were glued to the road, but also trying to pay attention to the speedometer. She applied some pressure to the gas pedal, barely using her toes. The increase in pace allowed for Kim to get comfortable in maneuvering the vehicle. This was much easier than she initially though. Kim though Bonnie would start making snarky remarks, but she was quietly waiting until asked a question.

“I forgot you could be patient,” Kim said as she made a right turn to follow the flow of the parking lot.

“I just remember it was stressful to have both Connie and Lonnie in the car with me shouting as I tried to drive,” Bonnie said, “Plus, you said you had previously been taught, so I just figured I would correct where she might have gone wrong.”

Kim nodded, happy for the confidence and trust Bonnie had for her in this situation. She was about to turn to the left when the car sudden jerked to a stop, jolting both Kim and Bonnie. “How do you know who taught me how to drive?” Kim asked as she looked at Bonnie. Her tone wasn’t absolutely filled with shock. Shego had been there when Kim had rescued Bonnie from the Bebes. She just didn’t think she and Shego had been that obvious. But a good chunk of that mission had been fuzzy since she had gotten her ass kicked.  
“Honestly? That woman looked like she was going to slice me in half with one of her hands when you were limp against me,” Bonnie replied. She was startled by the sudden stop still so her voice was a little shaky. “Plus, you were driving like you had stolen the test car. Just two and two together.”  
“You can’t let anyone know about it!” Kim blurted out. Although Bonnie was being helpful with her driving, Kim was still wary about what information she might use against her if the wrong thing slipped out.

“We may have our differences, but I don’t really think letting everyone know about your relationship with her is really going to do anyone any favors.”

Kim was stunned into silence. The only sound was the low rumble of the engine. Without knowing how to respond, Kim started to drive again. She got lost in her thoughts again as she drove around the parking lot. If there was one thing she could never figure out, were Bonnie’s mood swings towards her. It seemed like now was the perfect chance to ask since Bonnie knew something important to Kim.

“Why did we stop being friends?” Kim asked as she parked the car. She had been driving around for ten minutes or so before the silence was broken. Kim needed to have her mind clear to process what Bonnie might tell her. The look Bonnie gave her was one of nerves and a small hint of shame.

Bonnie chewed her lip as she tried to gather an explanation. The main factor had been her sisters constant berating. Connie and Lonnie didn’t understand how Bonnie could hang around such a tom-boy of a girl and her dorky friend. Her parents, on the other hand, had encouraged Bonnie to be around Kim and Ron. They said something about not wanting their youngest to turn out like her sisters, which in the end happened anyways. The other thing that had thrown a wrench into Bonnie’s budding friendship with Kim and Ron was when her sisters had gotten a hold of her diary. They read everything about her feelings towards Kim and then made her feel ashamed for those feelings.

“Uhm… That’s something you would have to ask my sisters,” Bonnie mumbled. “They were the ones that said it wasn’t a good idea to hang around you because of what people would think.”

“What people would think?” Kim parroted.

“Yes. They said that rumors would start if they hadn’t already started. Connie and Lonnie implied heavily that it wasn’t good for my image, or that of my family’s.” Kim was confused, but she could figure out what Bonnie was trying to get across, but she wanted to hear it come out of her mouth. “They said people would start saying that you and I were in a relationship, and anything like that was considered gross. I’ve learned since then that it really isn’t that bad… Especially if you can be so happy with who you are with, Kim.”

“So the point of you helping me is what? To atone for a mistake?” Kim couldn’t explain why she was suddenly angry.

“Yes… I mean, no...” Bonnie started stuttering, trying to get a hold of what she wanted to say. “I’m doing this because I genuinely want to help you… becoming friends again wasn’t even on my radar… unless that was possible.”

Kim was about to reply, the rage inside of her about to boil over, but she took a breath before speaking. “Well, anything is possible for a Possible. I just… need to think about what you just told me. You burned a friendship down because of your sisters...”

Before Bonnie could give an answer, Kim was out of the car door and walking through the parking lot. She was trying not to be angry, yet she was fuming. The homophobia that Bonnie had experienced bothered Kim that much. If anything, she could take into consideration Bonnie trying to make things better. The problem with that was the years of bullying that Kim and Ron had endured because Bonnie’s change of heart. As Kim walked, she tried not to dwell too hard on what had just happened. A plus to the day had been her getting better at driving.

The walk took Kim to a trail that ran through the woods. She followed it until she didn’t feel like walking anymore. She found herself in a new clearing that she had never seen before. It was large and barren, the grass not as green as the rest of the wooded area. There was something familiar in the center of the patch of grass. A burn mark that had scorched the ground in a horizontal line. This one seemed to be larger than the last one that she had seen. Thankfully, there was no violent reaction like before.

Curiousity took hold and Kim approached the marking slowly. Whatever had made it didn’t seem to be in the area anymore, or so Kim thought. As she got closer, Kim started to feel weird. It wasn’t the violent retching that had happened last time, but she did feel dizzy along with the rapid increase in her heart rate. She was about three feet away from the marking, so Kim decided to sit down and take some pictures of it for later. While sitting on the lush grass, the dizziness faded away and her heart rate slowed to normal. _Why is head rush always a thing with these occurrences?_ Kim thought to herself as she shifted closer to the mark to try and get a sample of the ground and scorching.

Behind Kim, there was a rustling up in one of the trees. Luckily for the person hiding, Kim did not notice that there was any movement going on. The girl was hyper focused on the scorch marks and doing her inspection of them. If Kim had been paying attention, she would have noticed that the figure lurking about was her height, had a shoulder length bob, and was in a style of combat gear that looked futuristic. There was a muffled thump as the figure jumped out of the tree. The ground around their feet rippled a little from what had caused the noise cancellation.

Kim didn’t yield enough information as she would have hoped, but the pictures would be enough to start with. The sound of someone behind her caused Kim to roll forward, over the scorch mark, and into a fighting position. She spun on her heel to face whoever had come up on her, but Kim froze at what she was faced with.

In front of Kim was herself. Yet, it wasn’t really her. The person in front of her was a decent ten years older than she currently was. The bob haircut she wore was similar to the one her mother had, but better suited for combat situations. The gear she wore was much like Kim’s own mission gear, the main difference being the armor plates that adorned the woman’s shoulders, forearms, and shins. The woman also got rid of the mid-drift revealing shirt for a thermal black long-sleeve. Something else Kim noticed was that the woman was wearing a face mask that covered from her nose down. The only reason why Kim assumed the woman looked like her, was the familiar olive green eyes.

Even with Kim in a fighting stance, the woman remained standing. She crossed her arms and jutted her hips to the side. Her body shook slightly, like she was laughing, as a twinkle sparked in the woman’s eyes. Kim was flabbergasted as she looked on. What was so funny about being ready to fight an unknown person? Kim moved her arms down just enough so that if anything happened, she would be prepared.

“I forgot how easy it was to get spooked by stuff like this,” The woman commented as she watched Kim’s movements. She raised her hands up in a surrender motion. “I come in peace, if that is any consolation.”

“What?” Kim asked, jaw moving up and down, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Did she just say herself? In the past tense?

“Oh, sorry,” the woman pulled down the face mask as she spoke, revealing the rest of her face. Kim’s jaw dropped as her theory was confirmed. “I’m you, but from a different timeline. Well, it’s more like a different future timeline. It’s no biggie though.”

“I repeat my previous question,” Kim squeaked out, “WHAT?!”

The older Kim rubbed her temples slightly. She didn’t think her younger self would handle this as badly as she was. She was trying to remember what Shego had told her before she had jumped into the portal. “Fuck, what did she say?” older Kim mumbled to herself as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for what was going on. “Look, you aren’t really going to remember this after I tell you. Or at least you shouldn’t from what Shego has told me. Basically, I am a future version of you. One of the many. I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you, and hopefully you can retain this information for the next… two months.”

“What the fuck?” Kim asked again, this time a little more calmly. “How is time travel possible? What about Shego? How are you me? How did you get here?” The questions would have kept going in her mouth hadn’t been covered by her older self. She squeaked indignantly at the pressure. With the new proximity, Kim could see that there was a lot of emotion churning in her older self’s eyes. The urgency of the matter clicked, even though Kim didn’t know or believe this could be happening. _Maybe I passed out from the markings again?_ She thought to herself as she stared at the woman in front of her.

“Honestly, ask those questions when this shit happens again...I just need you to listen. Got it?” Older Kim asked. The answer she got was a small nod. “Good. In your timeline, three of your super villains are going to meet to try and find something called a Time Monkey. That thing is the key to all this and what I am going to tell you, you really won’t want to do, but you have to. Let Shego take it. You two are going to fight about this before she jumps into the time stream. Its going to hurt like hell, but you will get through it. Kim, the timelines are all fucked up. The pain,” a hand was placed on Kim’s chest, “it’s all connected through this. Its not soulmates or anything from fairy tales. I need you to remember that. Can you do that?” Again, the response was a nod.

The older version of Kim released her younger self as she felt herself starting to react to the timeline she was in. She also knew that her younger self wouldn’t remember what had just happened. There would be snippets, enough to get her and Shego talking about it since they had been avoiding it for so long. She opened the portal and walked through it, not paying attention to her younger self.

Once the portal vanished, there were scorch marks along the ground and Kim was staring blankly at them. She had information overload and it was causing her to panic. Falling to her knees, Kim felt tears streaming down her face as a panic attack settled into her chest. Breathing the best she could, Kim tried to pull her eyes from the scorch marks as she gripped her shirt. _Well that explains where those came from,_ she thought. _How is any of this real? Did I fall asleep…?_

As Kim thought that, the world started to fade to black. She needed to remember what she was told. She knew it was going to be hard since she had already forgotten who had told the information to her. Before everything went dark, there was a flash of blonde, red, and green. The last thing she heard before she felt herself hit the grass padded ground was her name.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

Shego had been minding her own business, relaxing poolside at the lair when she felt her phone go off. The caller was unknown so she ignored it. Her phone went off again, same number, which retained the same result. When the phone went off the third time, Shego growled as she answered the phone. Her anger nearly faded when she heard the voice of Ron freaking out over the phone.

“I really hope Kim never has to try three times to get a hold of you,” he snapped over the line.

“This better be good, Blondie,” Shego snarled.

“It is. Kim wasn’t home after she did her driving test with Bonnie. She isn’t answering the Kimmunicator and Bonnie says that she walked home. Wade also can’t get a lock on her. Monique and I are trying to look for her at the usual places, but I figured she might be with you.” Ron’s voice was shaky and out of breath as he sped through his explanation.

Shego didn’t hear much after she was told Kim had gone missing and couldn’t be found. There was a slight tinge of pain in her chest as she got out of the beach chair she was in. She was heading to her hovercraft as she told Ron she was on the way. Shego changed quickly into a casual outfit since the catsuit would take too long. It was maybe ten minutes later when Shego landed in the clearing she would normally pick Kim up in. The waterfall was too far for the girl to walk. She called Ron and told him to meet her there. She was risking him being all huffy, but it was worth it to find Kim.

When Ron broke through the treeline, he was followed by Monique. The girl looked over at Shego with a raised eyebrow. She had never seen the woman out of the infamous catsuit. Shego rolled her eyes as Ron stopped a few feet away from her.

“Do you have any idea where she might be? Or did you finally just brainwash her?” Ron snapped. He was at a boiling point and didn’t seem to care about risking his life.

“If I knew Kim wouldn’t be pissed with me for kicking your ass, Buffoon, you wouldn’t be standing,” Shego growled out as plasma wrapped around a clenched fist.

“Violence isn’t going to help us find Kim, guys,” Monique reasoned as she stepped between the two. She wasn’t surprised that Kim didn’t talk to Ron much about Shego. They were glaring daggers at each other. “Shego, do you know where else Kim might go other than here?”

“There are a few clearings throughout this area that she might have gone to instead,” Shego mused, “especially if she didn’t want to be found.”

“Why wouldn’t Kim want to be found?” Ron asked. He was getting more and more frustrated as time passed. He was worried about his best friend and the fact that she was acting out of character.

“I don’t know. Maybe she wanted to be alone for a bit,” Shego snapped, taking a step toward Ron, plasma ignited fist raised.

“Will both of you stop!?” Monique yelled. There was a scattering of birds in the air at the sudden noise. Both Shego and Ron looked at Monique, shocked. “How does Kim deal with you two being around each other for longer than five minutes?”

Shego shrugged deciding to walk away to start finding Kim. There was no reason for her to remain there arguing with Ron when she could be finding Kim. Behind her, she could hear Ron and Monique arguing about what had just happened. It took a little bit before they could find the clearing where Kim was. First, they had gone in a circle because of Ron thinking he had seen a splash of red in all the green. Shego almost burned down the forest to find Kim, but was stopped by Monique telling her to be quiet. There was a _vooshing_ off in the distance. Shego didn’t wait when she headed to where it was coming from.

Thankfully, Shego got there first. She saw Kim with another Kim. She hadn’t completely forgotten her encounter with her future self, so the sight before her wasn’t shocking. The older version of Kim looked at Shego, winking with a smirk as she slipped into the time portal. Once the portal vanished, Ron and Monique showed up behind Shego. In front of them, Kim was starting to have her panic attack and lose consciousness. Shego rushed to Kim, having to skid to a halt so she didn’t step on the girl.

Shego leaned her head to Kim’s chest to hear her heartbeat. Kim’s heart was pulsing higher than normal and her breathing sounded restricted. Shego lifted Kim gently so she was sitting up and in Shego’s lap. Monique came up with Ron, but the boy remained standing while she kneeled next to Shego. “Is she having a panic attack?” She asked. She had seen the symptoms in a family member once.

“Yeah…” Shego mumbled as she stood up, holding Kim close. She felt Kim move in her arms, pressing her ear to Shego’s chest. She relaxed in Shego’s arms, her heart rate trying to slow down.

“Is this the first time this has happened?” Ron asked in a squeaky tone.

“No...” Shego mumbled. There wasn’t much more she could do to explain since both Ron and Monique wouldn’t understand.

“What do we do?” Ron asked.

_He is just full of questions and no answers_ , Shego thought as she made her way back to the hovercraft.

“We just need to let her ride it out at this point,” Monique replied softly.

_Good to know the fashionista has reasoning,_ Shego chuckled to herself.

It didn’t take long to get back to the hovercraft. Shego sat in the backseat, laying Kim down with her head in Shego’s lap. Shego absently brushed Kim’s hair aside, running her fingers through the girl’s hair in a comforting manner. She glared at Ron and Monique when they tried to come close. She assured them that she would take Kim home once she was okay. Neither of the friends wanted to leave, knowing Kim wasn’t currently okay. Shego was about to argue the point, something about not being that evil that she wouldn’t bring Kim home, when she felt movement in her lap.

Kim was wiggling around, waking up groggily. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the concerned face of Shego. She hummed softly, turning onto her side and nuzzling her face into the woman’s stomach. There was the clearing of a throat from somewhere close by, making Kim grumble. She felt Shego’s fingers raking against her scalp and she got comfortable in her position. This time she heard a comment from Ron, which snapped her too attention.

“I really don’t need to see that...” he said with a small gagging sound.

“I think it is cute, Ron. Kim is like a puppy. No wonder she has that pout down pat,” Monique piped up.

Kim was blushing deeply as she looked at her friends beside the hovercraft. She was sitting up now, but her body felt fuzzy and numb all at the same time. She was trying to remember everything that had happened before she had passed out. She remembered being told something about a thing called a Time Monkey. There was a fuzzy image of red hair and black gear, which flashed to a very large whirling portal. Kim groaned as her heart started to beat rapidly again. She inhaled sharply because the pain in her chest was constricting.

Shego noticed the signs of Kim having another attack and immediately started rubbing Kim’s back. She used her plasma to gently heat her hand as she made soothing circles on Kim. Kim let out a soft sigh as she started to calm down. She smiled weakly at her friends. Ron and Monique looked worried, taking a few steps forward so they were closer to the vehicle.

“You had us worried there for bit, Kim,” Monique said, placing her hand on the vehicle. “Bonnie said you stormed out of her car when she told you something important. She seemed pretty perturbed and upset. It was really strange.”

“She looked like she had been crying for a bit before she told us,” Ron added.

“We… Sh-she just told me some startling information,” Kim replied in a soft tone. She was now remembering what had transpired between her and Bonnie while she was practicing her driving. “It was about something I don’t think she would be okay with me telling you guys.”

Ron and Monique nodded silently, noticing the look Shego was giving Kim. It was one filled with worry and care. Shego was trying hard not to ask any questions herself, but she knew what she would ask when they were in private.

They waited there for a little while longer so that Kim could calm down enough that flying wasn’t going to hurt her. They figured out it hurt to move Kim when Shego put too much pressure on her back and she let out a breath through her teeth. Shego carried Kim back to her home. Ron and Monique were the ones to walk her to her room. Kim’s parents weren’t home, as they didn’t worry about Kim too much if she went missing for some time because of her going on missions. Once in her room, Kim laid down on her bed, curling up, sapped completely of any energy had left. Her friends made sure she was alright before leaving, not paying attention to Shego coming in through the window a few minutes later.

Shego got into the bed with Kim, wrapping herself around the girl in a comfortable position. She placed her hand over Kim’s heart, making sure that she could feel the change in Kim’s heartbeat if it changed. Kim wiggled against Shego, eager for the warmth that the woman had. Shego figured that she would talk to Kim when she woke up. The girl was completely drained from what she had gone through today, and Shego didn’t wish to trigger Kim into having another panic attack. Shego kissed Kim’s head, mumbling to her to just sleep and that she would stay there when Kim woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason why the newest chapter hasn't come out just yet. Shameless plug here: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/YLVGY9ioXeI


	6. Rest and Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! We are officially on year 4 of this series being written. The plan is to have this part completed by August or September of this year. I appreciate all of you for the continued support.
> 
> I am going to say this once, as I know the subject matter of anxiety,stress, and panic attacks can be very sensitive. I am writing from my own experiences with a bit of a twist because this is fiction. Anything that I write Kim being put through does not reflect every symptom of panic attacks. This is just a way I think it might happen based on the plot of the story.

Kim woke up the next morning, not realizing it was a new day. She felt warm and comfy in her bed. Her energy levels were far better than yesterday and she stretched, accidentally smacking someone beside her in the face. She pulled her arm back fast, turning to face Shego, who was currently rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I’m so sorry!” Kim squeaked. She took Shego’s face in her hands and kissed the woman’s nose gently. 

“I would have to say that is the weakest hit you have gotten me with,” Shego chuckled as she kissed Kim softly. “Are you feeling better? You slept for the rest of the day and the night.”

“A lil… I need to talk to you about what happened though.” Kim was looking away now, trying to gather her thoughts. Bonnie wasn’t someone she wanted to talk to Shego about, but the interaction with her future self was important. 

“I saw her, well you, walk into the portal before your friends got there,” Shego stated.

Kim was surprised that Shego knew some info about what she was about to talk about. Which meant that this wasn’t the first time that Shego had experienced this phenomenon. “So, that wasn’t my imagination?”

“Nope…”

“You really don’t seem shocked by what you saw.” Kim probed.

“Its happened to me before. Details are not clear and constantly fading. All I can say is that my experience was with a version of my self.” Shego didn’t elaborate more as she was waiting for Kim’s questions.

“Do you know how many times this has happened to you? I… When I collapsed, my chest felt constricted and I couldn’t breathe… I’ve never cracked under any sort of pressure, but that, it was like all my senses were overloaded and I couldn’t function...” Kim was trying to control her breathing as she spoke because that constriction started up again.

“Panic attacks, Princess. They happen when you feel a sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety or stress. People have them maybe once or twice in their lifetime because of stress. You might have experienced it because of the sudden drop of information you’re future self told you.” Shego ran down what she thought happened to Kim. It could have been a number of things, but the reoccurring theme was what was going on with the time travel going on around them. 

Kim rubbed her chin as she digested what Shego said. It made sense, not that the situation made actual sense. She sighed as she plopped her head down onto her pillow. Looking over at Shego, Kim frowned. “There was something that I was told. I… I hate not being able to remember it. I just know it was important and it had to do with letting you do something that I wouldn’t normally let you.”

“You act like you have control over what I do and don’t do, Princess,” Shego retorted with smirk. She looked out the window to see that the sun was getting a little higher in the sky. She remembered that Drakken had needed her back at the lair today to help him with something. “Are you going to be okay for a little while? I have to go do a thing for Drakken.” There was sincerity in Shego’s voice. She gently hugged Kim when the response to her question was puppy dog eyes paired with a tight squeeze. “I also think your friends were blowing up your phone.”

Kim pulled away from Shego, looking at her phone. There were multiple missed texts from Monique and Ron. She scanned through them. The last message from Monique was that she was headed over. That was about ten minutes ago. Kim yelped a little bit at the message. The distance from her place to Monique’s was about fifteen minutes, so that left her about five minutes to be decent. Shego leaned over because of Kim’s noise. She chuckled as she got out of bed. 

“I will take that as my cue to leave,” Shego laughed. “I’m sure spending time with your friends will do you some good.” Before heading out the window, Shego kissed Kim deeply, hugging her tightly. “I’ll see you later, Cupcake.”

Kim melted into the kiss and waved as Shego left through the window. After, Kim went about trying to get ready, but could still feel her lack of energy. She sat on her bed and messaged Monique that she was awake and could just walk in. A few moments later, the door to her room swung open. It almost slammed but Monique caught it before it could. The look on her face seemed determined until it turned to be concern. 

“You weren’t answering any of mine or Ron’s messages,” Monique said, taking up a spot next to Kim. “We were really worried about you.”

“Apparently I was asleep for a while,” Kim said. She leaned her head against Monique. “Shego was with me the entire time.”

Monique put her arm around Kim, rubbing her friend’s shoulder softly. “For someone that is so big and bad, she is really a big softie,” she commented. That had Kim giggling. “Are you able to tell me what happened with Bonnie that made you just leave?”

The question was heavy, but it also meant that Monique didn’t know any other information. Kim thought for a second. She had been so focused on what had happened with her future self, she had forgotten why she had left Bonnie in the first place. “She said that her sisters were the reason why our friendship crumbled apart,” Kim mumbled. “Bonnie has a lot of internalized… feelings about who she is.”

“Care to elaborate?” Monique asked. She could feel Kim was getting either nervous or angry about the conversation.

“I… its something that I consider to have been told in confidence. I don’t think Bonnie would appreciate me revealing this to someone else...” Kim was trying hard not to get upset again. She was furious with Bonnie’s sisters for hurting Bonnie, yet, she was also pissed at Bonnie for letting it happen. 

“I guess we will just have to get you out of your house,” Monique said as she got off the bed. “Get dressed!”

Kim didn’t think Monique would bow so easily about the subject, but she was a little suspicious. If anything, Kim knew she would end up caving and telling Monique about the Bonnie situation eventually. She got ready, straying from her normal attire. Kim decided to wear a green hoodie that Shego had left behind with a pair of jeans. She was comfortable in it, even if it did show how exhausted she was from the previous days events. 

Once she was ready, Kim and Monique headed out to the Middleton Mall. There wasn’t much else to do, since retail therapy seemed to be the best way for Kim to relieve some stress. They went to a few stores they normally frequented, Kim not purchasing much, since she figured her funds were low. When they stopped in the food court, Kim checked her phone. There was a message from Shego, stating to check her account. When Kim did so, there was about two thousand more dollars in her account than before. Kim squeaked when she saw it. Monique raised her eyebrow in curiosity, her jaw dropping when Kim showed her what Shego had done.

“Damn… that woman sure goes out of her way for you,” Monique said. “I’d make sure that wasn’t stolen.”

“Honestly… I was thinking the same thing,” Kim admitted, even though she felt gross for thinking that about Shego. Yet, the woman was a thief, so most of her money was probably obtained illegally.

**K: Please tell me that wasn’t stolen money….**

**S: My family is pretty well set up, so it is safe.**

There wasn’t any animosity in the text, so Kim assumed Shego didn’t take offense to the question. Kim looked at Monique with a smile, confirming that her newfound wealth was not obtained through wrongful means. Needless to say, Kim treated Monique to lunch. 

As they sat down, eating their assortment of food, Kim had gone a little overboard as she was replenishing energy from the previous day, Monique stared at Kim. The look of concern was back as she watched Kim uncharacteristically snarf down one of her meals. “I know you burn a lot of calories on missions, but you look like Ron AND Rufus trying to eat a Naco,” She said through a laugh.

Kim looked up at Monique, her mouth full. She gulped down what was in her mouth before speaking. “It feels like I haven’t eaten in days.” 

“You wanna tell me what happened in the forest to cause you to have a panic attack?” Monique asked. She was tired of beating around the bush. There was something that both Kim and Shego weren’t saying, and it was bothering her greatly. When she had asked Ron about it, he couldn’t think of a coherent answer. Yet, Ron was slightly biased as he pretty much told Monique the incident that happened when Kim went to go rescue Bonnie with Shego. Ron made it sound like Shego was horrible, but she had seen the opposite in the couple’s interactions.

“Oh… Uhm… It’s hard to explain,” Kim said, before busying herself with her food. 

“Does it have to do with Shego or Bonnie?” There was a more intense tone to the question this time.

“What do you mean?” 

“Kim, you did something that you normally wouldn’t. You didn’t let anyone know where you went and the only reason why we found you was because Shego has a second sense in being able to track you down,” Monique explained, “You collapsed in the forest from a panic attack. And you are someone that handles themselves rather well in tough situations.”

“Oh...” Kim mumbled.

“Ron and I were worried… Why won’t you tell us anything?” Monique was getting a little desperate now.

“I… the stuff that Bonnie told me… Her sisters basically baited her into not being friends with me because people might think we were a couple,” Kim said softly, “Anything with Shego… I mean… that is complicated in its own right.”

Monique stared blankly for a moment about the Bonnie information. That seemed like something the girl would do, based on her brief time of knowing her. Kim being vague about Shego was a little more concerning. “I know this might be a long shot, but from what Ron has told me, Shego might not be as soft as I mentioned earlier.”

Kim looked up from her food at that. Her face was neutral but the shift in Kim’s eyes was evident. “What did Ron say?”

“He mentioned the shape you have been after missions when you guys are up against Drakken. He also glossed over a situation where you rescued Bonnie with her and you were badly broken.”

“Mon, the way Shego and I are… is an agreement. We can’t let up on each other when it comes to the world saving and world ending. It would give us away too easily. As for that time we went and saved Bonnie, I don’t blame Shego for that. If Ron had been there, it might have been worse since he doesn’t really do the fight thing very well. It’s so not the drama.” Kim shrugged after she explained. “Plus, Ron and Shego are always at each other’s throats anyways.”

Monique sighed. She really wished she could help out her friends, but they both were stubborn in their own aspects. “If that is how you feel and that is how it  _really_ is, then I won’t press the subject any further.” 

Kim smiled softly at her friend. She was lucky to have Monique around. It was always hard to talk to Ron about the ‘girly’ things in her life. And she knows what would happen when trying to have a deep talk about Shego. It hadn’t happened since Shego and Ron went at each other when she was injured. She hated that her best friend and girlfriend fought, but it made sense to her. 

“You should talk to Ron by the way,” Monique added, “He was really worried about you. I think he has a better understand of how you are compared to me or even Shego. You two have been friends since Pre-K.”

Kim nodded to the suggestion. She hadn’t really talked to Ron about what was going on with her. She had been with Shego so much, she had almost neglected her friendship with him. “I’ll head there after we are done here,” Kim said.

KP+KP+KP

Once they were finished at the mall, Monique with a few more outfits, Kim with nothing new, they walked to Ron’s. Kim figured she could use the money Shego had given her for something else. They idly talked about things that were going on in their classes. Monique making a comment about the Home Economics class getting more students since Ron had made it seem like a fun class. Kim giggled as she retold how she used what Ron had taught her to get out of the giant whisk machine. Monique was about to make a comment about it, but remembered that there was a different dynamic between Kim and Shego when it came to missions.

Arriving at Ron’s, Monique told Kim she would see her at school. Kim smiled and knocked on the door to Ron’s before walking in. She looked around, seeing that his parents weren’t home. She maneuvered through the house quietly, listening to where Ron was. It sounded like he was in his room. Rolling her eyes, Kim knocked on the door. There was a yelp and the clattering of objects hitting the ground before Ron opened the door.

“KIM!” Ron cried as he pulled her into a bear hug. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ron,” Kim choked out. She was getting gently crushed from the hug. 

“We couldn’t get a hold of you after _she_ took you home,” Ron emphasized the _she_ in reference to Shego. It wasn’t meant in a malicious tone though, so Kim let it slide. 

“I pretty much passed out when I got home, no biggie.” Kim shrugged it off.

“What happened?” Ron asked as he let go of Kim, leading her into his bedroom. He sat on the bed, leaving his desk chair open for her.

“Uh, well I had a panic attack from some stuff that’s been going on.”

“Was it because of Bonnie or Shego?” Ron questioned. He wasn’t sure what had caused Kim to just got AWOL.

“A mix of both. But the Shego stuff wasn’t directly because of her.”

“Oh?”

“Its just something that is really hard to explain, Ron. Just know she isn’t doing anything to me,” Kim was adamant on Ron knowing that. “Bonnie just told me that she threw away a friendship with me because of her sisters and some internalized feelings on her part.”

“So, you can’t explain the Shego stuff, and Bonnie just decided to get personal with you about her feelings, which caused you to panic?” Ron summarized.

“Basically.”

“Is there anything that I can do to help you with processing?” Ron asked. He was tired of feeling useless compared to Shego. He was sure Kim already knew that he felt like Shego was his rival, but he did his best to hide it.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. From what I know, my body finally gave out because of the stress of what has been going on, and Bonnie’s confession just tipped me over the edge. I don’t know what I was thinking when I got out of her car. Plus side, I think I can pass my driver’s ed test,” Kim said with a small laugh.

“KP, you know that I am always here for you. Missions, life, you needing to vent about Shego… whatever you need,” Ron placed his hand on hers. There wasn’t much Ron knew how to do other than be there. He was going to do his best when it came to everything.

Kim smiled at Ron before she hugged him tightly. It had been a while since she had been able to talk to him properly. It was something that she didn’t appreciate enough. “Thank you, Ron,” Kim muttered as she hugged him.

“Anytime, Kim.”

The moment was somber, something that friends had needed for a while. They spent the rest of the day talking about school, well, Kim helping Ron with his homework. It was like things were normal again, Kim forgetting more about her interaction with her future self. The only thing bothering her was having to see Bonnie again. That was a conversation she needed to be ready for as she was hurt by the revelation.

When it started getting dark out, Kim left Ron’s. She was walking through  the dimly lit streets, thinking about the past few days. Yet, Kim felt like she was missing some of her memory. Something that was important and she was supposed to remember. Frowning as she walked into her house, Kim tried to recall the memories as she got to her room. But the remnants of them flitted away as she crossed the threshold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been making Youtube videos about fandoms. I have two right now that are in relation to the new Kim Possible movie coming out this year. I love having discussions with people about it, so drop by and watch them if you would like!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzKZV-qmzh9M2LvKOecUcbw?view_as=subscriber
> 
> Next video is probably going to be about the What's the Switch game. Other fandoms will be discussed as well.


	7. A Late Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all don't mind the late Xmas chapter. It took me the normal two week period to write it. Which is the format I am trying to use for uploading. The next chapter is set up towards a Sitch in Time plus some of the past and the explanation of the timelines. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_A few months later, Christmas Holidays_

The holidays were now upon the Possible family. It was one of the few times a year that Kim was able to spend time with her family without having to worry about going on missions. The Possible house was lit up to be its own star. It shone so bright that passers by had to shield their eyes. The twins had put in the effort to re-route the Middleton power grind so the set up didn’t blow the power to their home or the rest of the city. Kim was excited for the holidays as well, since her Nana was in town. The last time she had seen the elderly woman was in Florida when Shego and Drakken had decided to turn the retirement home into mind controlled zombies. Kim had laughed at Shego afterwards because Nana Possible had royally kicked her ass.

The family was admiring their handy work when they saw the stumbling figure of Ron trying to make his way to the front door. Kim smiled inwardly, as Anne suggested they might have blinded the poor boy. She walked to the front door, hoping to get to Ron before he hurt himself. There was a thud as Ron ran into the door. There was a groaned ‘Thanks’ when Kim opened the door for him. 

The next thing for them to do was decorate the tree. As the rest of the family did so, Kim and Ron sat on the couch discussing the rest of the plans for decorating and getting ready for Christmas. Rufus scampered up Ron’s shoulder and onto the couch begging for eggnog. Since the Possible family was so organized with their holiday madness, Kim told Rufus that eggnog would come after carols but before the Christmas skit. Rufus deflated a little, squeaking a pout in protest. Ron feigned mock horror that Kim had forgotten the most important tradition of watching Snowman Hank.

Ron clicked on the holiday special, which appeared to be a bit into its run time. He laid back on the couch, exclaiming that it was his favourite cartoon of the holidays. Kim rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend’s behaviour. Kim raised a brow, confused as to why it was playing so early.

“It’s the 4:45 promo,” Ron stated as he continued to enjoy the clip. 

As it continued to play, there was a drastic change as snowmobiles plowed through the Christmas critters on screen and into Snowman Hank. Ron’s jaw dropped as the promo continued to play. He was in shock that they were getting rid of his favourite special for an extreme sports one instead. Jim and Tim were hyped about this happening. Ron, on the other hand, was devastated. Kim tried to console him, bringing Ron to her room to give him his Hanukkah gift. 

Upon entering the room, Ron slumped on the bean bag chair that was pressed against the far wall near Kim’s desk and window. Kim was sorting through her closet, shoving back some of Shego’s stray clothing as she looked for Ron’s gift. “I think I have something that might cheer you up,” she stated as she closed her closet.

“Uhm… is it a cartoon snowman who teaches kids the power of friends, family, and turning bad guys good?” Ron asked, skeptical because of his mood.

“Well, uh, no,” Kim replied with uncertainty as she held a carefully wrapped thin item in her hands, “But, uh, hey! Happy Hanukkah!” She handed Ron the item.

Ron perked up a little bit. He called to Rufus to unwrap the gift. It was Rufus’ favorite part of the holidays. There was a quick bit of paper tearing before photo of Kim and Ron was revealed. The photo was one of Kim hugging Ron from behind while he made a face of shock.

“Hey, that’s us!” Ron exclaimed as he looked at the photo with a smile. 

Kim opened the front of the photo, revealing a CD within. She popped it into her computer to show Ron the contents of it. When it started up, it showed a slideshow of photos of Kim and Ron since Pre-K. Ron was tearing up beside Kim as she shyly explained that it was cyber scrapbook for him. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, noticing his tears of happiness.

“Its...its badical,” Ron choked out before engulfing Kim in a hug.

From downstairs, Kim’s dad was calling to her that it was time for carols. Ron took a deep breath to calm his emotions, wiping a tear away. He told Kim he was going to take a moment before he joined the rest of them. Kim smiled softly before heading downstairs. The slideshow was still going as he leaned on the desk, taking a moment to indulge in the love and friendship that he had with Kim. Beside him, he heard the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator going off. Rufus was the closest to it, so he lifted it up for Ron to see.

“Hey… Santa?” Ron asked with confusion. Wade was on the other side of the screen, decked out in a Santa costume.

“Ho, ho… Oh, hey Ron,” Wade chuckled nervously. “Sorry about Snowman Hank...”

“It stinks. And what’s worse, is that Kim made me this perfect gift...”

“And you got her Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?” Wade was leaning on his desk, the sass very clear.

“Well, she seemed to like them last year,” Ron asked in confusion, the hint going over his head. “So, what’s up?”

“Silent night. Just wanted to wish Kim a Merry Christmas. Thought I could catch her before carol time,” Wade explained. There was a sudden red glare coming from the screen closest to Wade. His easy smile turned to a frown as he read what was on the screen. “Uh oh.”

“What?” Ron asked.

“It looks like Shego just stole some experimental power cell.”

“On Christmas Eve? What are we gonna do? Christmas with the fam means everything to Kim,” Ron freaked as he started pacing Kim’s room.

“Maybe Drakken knows that too,” Wade concluded, which had Ron silently cursing Shego. “He must be up to something major.”

“Ya! Ruining Kim’s Christmas!” Ron was going over how he was going to avoid Kim having to leave her family for this. 

“You have to tell her,” Wade stated. He didn’t think there was another way, unless they ignored it. But that would make Kim upset.

“Wait a minute! That’s it, I know what I can give Kim for Christmas. Its the absolutely perfect gift for Kim!”

“What is?”

“Christmas with her family!” Ron felt brilliant in that moment.

“Who’s going to stop Drakken?” Wade wasn’t sure where this was going, but he had an idea that he wasn’t going to like it very much.

“Me,” Ron declared proudly. Rufus was nodding from his perch on Ron’s shoulder, until he heard what Ron had said.

“Uh oh,” Wade said as he put his face in his hand. Rufus echoed the sentiment.

  


KP+KP+KP

 

While Ron was making his way to Drakken’s lair, Kim was wondering if he had gone home. It was unusual for him to miss out on a Possible family Christmas. She frowned as she was setting up the Santa statues with her Nana. Meanwhile, Shego was making her way to go on vacation. She had handed off the battery to Drakken, dipping from the lair the moment he started talking in Seuss speak. It sounded like gibberish to her the way that he was going. She was mildly annoyed that he was trying to keep her around to help when it was the holidays. Shego figured he would have gone to see his mother. Shrugging, Shego grabbed the sunblock she was looking for and left the lair as soon as possible.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


Ron was standing, dressed in scuba gear, as he was being boated to Drakken’s other lair, which resided in the middle of the ocean. The amount of lairs that mad scientist had was astounding even to Ron. The captain of the tugboat that Ron was taking there was thanking him for saving it during a previous mission Kim and Ron had been on. It took the man a minute to realize he wasn’t talking to Kim Possible, but her sidekick. He suddenly got irritating, remembering that Ron had messed up his radio and used his navigation map as a napkin. Ron started to back away, figuring it was best to jump ship now and swim the rest of the way to his destination. 

It took Ron and Rufus a bit to swim to the secluded island, but they managed no problem. Ron removed the scuba gear, getting his game face on as he got ready to climb the side wall of the lair. He barely made it up when it moved slightly, revealing a side panel into the lair. He grumbled as he hopped down, just using the doorway instead. He crept through the halls, trying not alert anyone that might be there, but it seemed to be deserted.  _Maybe Drakken gave his goons the holiday off,_ Ron mused to himself as he made his way to Drakken. 

Ron entered a large circular room that held a few panels as well as a railing in the center of it. He wasn’t sure what any of it was for, but he noticed the power cell that Shego had gotten for Drakken lodged into the wall through some paneling. Rufus scampered over, removing it before heading back to Ron. In front of them, Drakken was trying to get his device to work, but without the power, nothing happened. The man slammed his fists down, frustrated by the delay. When he turned around, he gasped at the sight of Ron and Rufus. 

“You!” Drakken snapped, causing Ron to get into a fighting stance.

“You wanna piece of Ron?” The boy asked, prepared to do some sort of damage.

Drakken marched forward, grabbing Ron around the collar and tackling him to the ground. The power cell jumbled out of Ron’s hand, along with the Kimmunicator, onto the floor. Drakken released Ron, making his way to gather up his energy supply. As he did so, he stepped on the Kimunicator, crushing it under his foot, fizzling and crunching from the pressure. Drakken ran and put the power cell back into place, the red bar showing its energy filling up. Ron grumbled as he got off the ground and wrapped his arms around Drakken to stop him from activating his device.

The two fought by shoving each other back and forth, while grasping onto their clothing. Since neither were paying attention to the distance of Drakken’s body to the panel behind him, when Ron shoved him back to pin him, Drakken’s back pressed against the green button.

“ _Initiating launch sequence in five seconds,_ ” sounded the automated voice through out the lair as it started the countdown. 

Outside, the top most part of the lair opened up like a dome, releasing an army green spherical ship into the sky. Ron and Drakken were inside said ship, soaring into the sky. Ron rushed to the railing, alongside Drakken. He was disappointed in himself for allowing this to happen. Beside him, Drakken was smiling widely.

“Finally, a holiday where I get what I want,” he said, “Total global domination! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Drakken was dancing on his toes with excitement. Ron was looking at him in shock and disbelief. He had to figure out a way to fix this.

Ron ran over to the nearest panel. Most of the buttons looked the same, so he closed his eyes and pressed the biggest blue button. The ship sounded off that is was starting to land. Ron sighed in relief that he had gotten it on the first try. Next to him, Drakken came up, pressing a larger red button, reactivating the ship’s engines. It then turned into a fight to see who could press their respective button faster.

Eventually, Drakken won out, sending the ship into the sky once again. Ron growled in frustration and tackled Drakken. They clung to each other as they clambered around the ship, fighting for dominance over the other. Throughout the scuffle, they slammed their bodies up against the various panels, triggering different sequences. The ship launched the pods before initiating the self destruct sequence. The final one was something to do with bed time, but it couldn’t be overheard from the loud beeping resounding through the main cabin. They stopped fighting when Ron perked up from the announcement of self destruction. 

“Wait… what was that?” Ron asked, releasing his hold on Drakken. 

Drakken scampered towards the panel that had dropped, showing his pajamas, teddy bear, and toothbrush, “Nothing! I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“No… not that, before the teddy bear!” Ron snapped. He was leaning on the panel with the countdown timer. It was ticking down, revealing a 20 second timer when Ron moved his hand. 

“ _Self Destruct in 20 seconds,_ ” the automated voice said.

“This was my chance to rule the world,” Drakken was saying as Ron panicked, trying to switch the sequence off. “All I wanted was what was coming to me! All I want is my fair share” He slumped against the closest wall, grabbing his bear.

Ron grabbed Drakken by the collar, as he too was freaking out, but for the more obvious reason. “Self destruct! Self destruct!” He yelled while shaking Drakken.

“Chill out! I have escape pods,” Drakken said with confidence.

“HAD escape pods, blue boy! We lost them!”

“Uh… okay… Wait, the garbage! Its encased in an impact resistant container!” Drakken said, pointing just behind the railing across from them.

“OH! Wait, what?!” It was hard to hear over the alarm system’s beeping.

“I said it is an escape pod, but with garbage in it!”

“Okay! Works for me!” Ron yelled. 

They made their way across the main cabin, jumping into the garbage container as the self destruct sequence finished counting down. As they were launched away from the imploding ship, Ron could see that they had being in space. He let out a gasp as the explosion took place before his eyes. They fell for what felt like minutes until the pod hit the ground, careening to a halt in a snow covered area. 

“Land ho!” Ron shouted as he poked his head out of the pod’s door panel.

“No kidding,” Drakken said with distaste. He was bitter to have been thwarted by Kim Possible’s sidekick. 

“We’re alive!” Ron exclaimed as he hit the ground and tossed a pile of snow into the air. Drakken landed beside him, the two hugging as they laughed in relief. At a distance, they were in a tundra, where exactly they didn’t know, but they were glad to be on the ground again and not in tiny pieces.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


Back at the Possible household, they had finished up drinking eggnog and had moved on to the Christmas skit. Kim was sitting cross legged on the couch between her mother and Nana. She was still curious where Ron was. It was so unlike him to just leave without saying goodbye even if he was upset. As the skit was ending, there was a knock on the door. Kim went to answer, shocked that there was a delivery man working so late into the night and on Christmas Eve. She wished him a happy holiday as he handed her a small square package. She walked back into the living room where the rest of her family was. She inspected the package, but decided to put it under the tree and wait until tomorrow to open it.

“Kim!” Wade’s muffled voice came from the confines of the wrapping. Kim ripped open the package, revealing a new Kimmunicator. She was confused by this since hers was supposed to be upstairs by her desk. 

“Wade? I already have a Kimmunicator.”

“Actually, your other one got destroyed in the atmosphere. Ron took it when he went to stop Drakken from launching his Drak-Force One,” Wade explained. He was no longer in the Santa outfit, leaning against his desk as he spoke. 

“Whoa… rewind. Ron went on a mission… Alone?” Kim questioned. This kind of explained why he had disappeared. 

“It was kinda a Secret Santa thing,” Wade shrugged. “But listen, before the explosion, satellites picked up escape pods. Ron’s gotta be in one of them.”

“And these pods are where?” Kim asked, her tone going from hopeful to hopeless.

“So far, I’ve only got a fix on the first one. It’s in London.”

Kim turned to her family, a sad look on her face. This was supposed to be her one time without having to go on a mission, but if Ron was somewhere in the world, she needed to go get him. “I have to go….”

“Of course, sweetie,” Anne said.

“We’ll hold off on the story of Colonel Zin until you come back,” James added. Both her parents were understanding of the situation.

“No, don’t ruin your Christmas. I’ll get Ron and we’ll be back in time… for presents,” Kim said over her shoulder as she ran off to get her mission gear on. This left the family in a sad state, but it wasn’t something that could be helped. Kim rushed out the door, determined to not be gone for too long.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


“My fault!?” Ron was yelling back at Drakken. “It’s not my fault!”

“It is so your fault,” Drakken pouted. The two had been arguing since they stopped hugging, which had been awkward in itself. Ron was sitting on a bit of garbage from the escape pod while Drakken walked away a bit.

“What!? I’m supposed to let you take over the world?”

“In the spirit of the season, YES!” 

A large ball of snow hit Drakken square in the chest as he finished speaking. He shivered from the cold as he looked down at his chest. He brushed the offending element off his coat as he bent down and threw a snowball back at Ron. It hit the boy in the face. Ron growled out as he got up, continuing the fight. They went back and forth until Drakken pulled out a cell phone to toss at Ron.

“Dude! That’s a cell phone!” He exclaimed as he dropped the ball of snow he was planning on throwing. He walked up to Drakken as the man threw his arm back to toss the phone.

“Yes, and it should leave quite a welt,” Drakken snapped, clearly not thinking.

“Not for throwing! For calling. Calling for help.”

It dawned on Drakken what Ron was implying about the phone. He could really only think of one person to call and that was going to be a long shot. Ron left Drakken to his calling, sifting through the trash pod for something to keep them warm in the freezing temperatures. Rufus had been stuffed into his pocket the entire time, creating a little warm spot against his leg. He could over hear Drakken cursing at the phone for going to voicemail.

“… Ah… Uhm, hello Shego. Dr.Drakken. I hope you are having a nice vacation… uh, when you get the chance, can you get up here to the NORTH POLE AND SAVE ME?! PLEEEAASSEE! It’s cold and windy and dark, and there is nothing to ea-”

Drakken stopped halfway through his ranting. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron had pulled out a half eaten chicken leg from the pod. “That is my chicken!” He snarled, stalking over to Ron with as much menace as he could muster.

“You threw it away!” Ron grumbled as Drakken came towards him. He yelped as the man rushed him.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


Kim had arrived in London, only to find out that Ron was not there. She hadn’t planned on bouncing all over the world on Christmas Eve, but it was looking that way. The next stop was the Mediterranean from what Wade had said. When she made it to the next destination, the pod was in the middle of the ocean, floating calmly in the water. Again, there was no Ron. Kim’s next stops were the Alps, Egypt, and the Amazon. She was exasperated from trying to find Ron. She was thinking that she was just going to put a tracker on him for the rest of his life to make it easier to find him. 

Checking the time, Kim realized she was missing dinner. Sighing as she got into the next transport, Kim texted Shego.

**K: Hope your vacation is going better than my xmas**

Across the world on a beach somewhere in the South Americas, Shego was lounging next to the water. She had already ignored her phone once, since it was Drakken. But when it vibrated this time, it had a different rhythm to it. It was the one she used for Kim. Picking up her phone, Shego read the message with a frown. From what Kim had told her, Christmas was this big thing for her and the family.

**S: What’s wrong, Princess?**

**K: Ron went out on mission. Missing now. Gotta find him.**

Shego was confused by the text. Why did the buffoon go off on a mission without Kim? She could never understand the boy’s motivation when it came to anything. She was staring at her phone, not sure how to respond when she remember she needed to pay the waiter beside her for the drink she had ordered. He refused the money, stating that someone had paid for her entire vacation before handing her a note. It was from Drakken, wishing her a Merry Christmas and that her vacation was on him for being such a great partner to work with. She smiled at that, realizing she should have answered him. 

_Wonder if he left a message,_ Shego thought as she turned back to her phone.

When she heard the message, Shego sighed. So much for a long vacation. Drakken hadn’t gotten into details, but Shego had a good idea as to where Ron was.

**S: Guess we are both in the same boat now, cupcake.**

  


KP+KP+KP

  


In the Amazon, Kim had finally gotten to the final pod on Wade’s list. Once again, it was Ron-less from what she could tell. She looked at her texts, seeing Shego saying something about needing to do the same thing as she was. Kim groaned, thinking that if Shego was going to where Drakken was, then Ron might be there as well. She didn’t feeling like fighting with her girlfriend on Christmas. 

As she trudged through the water near the pod to get back to her transport, an anaconda slithered past her. It surfaced in a rage, constricting around Kim immediately. Struggling, Kim tried to get a better grasp on the slick scales of the reptile. It was useless, until she heard the thunk of two people landing on the snake’s thick skull. When Kim looked up and saw Jim and Tim on top of the snake.

“Jim! Tim! That’s an anaconda!” Kim yelled in a disapproving tone. 

“She’s right, boys!” Came the voice of Anne. Kim’s jaw dropped in shock at the sight of her parents tugging on the large reptile’s tail. “We’ll take care of this.”

Eventually, the anaconda got tired of being tugged and rode on. It knocked the twins off its head, whipping its tail away from James and Anne. It slithered away in a huff of frustration at missing a meal. Once the anaconda was gone, Kim ran up to her parents, hugging them tightly.

“I can’t believe you guys!” Kim exclaimed in relief. 

“Are you kidding? Why should you have all the fun?” Anne asked as Kim pulled back to call Wade. Beside her, the twins were asking to fight another snake.

“Wade, my family’s here,” she said. Kim’s mood had improved immensely upon seeing her parents and brothers.

“I know. They asked me for the coordinates to your location,” Wade said. He was about to continue, but a beeping sounded in the background of his room. “I’m getting a distress signal from that pod. Ron has to be in it.”

Kim nodded, declaring that they would be home for Christmas dinner. The twins asked for the Kimmunicator to watch the special that was going on. She checked to make sure she didn’t have any new messages from Shego before handing it over to them. Kim used her grappling hook to make her way to the pod that was stuck in some trees. She had a sinking feeling though, that Ron wasn’t there. If he had been, he probably would have helped with the snake. 

When Kim looked into the pod, there was a monkey repetitively pressing the distress button. It looked at her as it ate a banana, pressing the button a few more times. Kim felt lost in that moment. She couldn’t find Ron. 

“Ron…. Where are you?” Kim thought out loud.  
  
KP+KP+KP  
  
Back in the North Pole, Ron and Drakken were still fighting over the chicken. It tumbled across the snow covered ground. Ron ended up snagging it before Drakken could. He got up off the ground, reveling in his victory. Drakken was grovelling for the piece of food. Rufus was motioning to Ron to get the phone from Drakken so he could call Kim in exchange for the chicken leg. He pointed it at Drakken, a serious look on his face.

“I want the phone,” Ron stated. 

Drakken made a face, before he gathered himself from the ground. His stomach growled as he thought about the exchange. “You drive a hard bargain,” the man said. 

The circled each other for a moment, before swapping their respective item. Ron immediately dialed the operator for 911. Drakken made a face at that, thinking it was odd that the boy couldn’t figure that out for himself. He shook it off and took a bit of his prize. 

While Ron was on the phone, a polar bear had snuck up on him. Drakken dropped the morsel in his hands, backpedaling at the sight of the bear. Ron made a face at the fear Drakken was showing, until the shadow of the bear leered over him. Drakken moved forward, grabbing Ron by the shoulders. He pulled the boy with him as they ran from the bear. Jumping into the pod, Ron and Drakken felt the bear slam against it, causing it to teeter on the edge that it had been precariously on since they landed. The pod tumbled over the edge, crashing and bouncing along the side of the mountain. It landed in a patch of snow, the panel opening and spilling them out into the cold once more.

“We made it!” Ron yelped as he scooped Rufus out of the snow.

“Because this is so much better,” Drakken grumbled.

“Look, we are away from that which was trying to kill us. I think that is a win,” Ron pointed out. The negativity Drakken was putting off was making Ron even more irritated with the situation. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised Shego hadn’t fried her employer yet. “Also, in the words of a very wise snowman, put away those petty problems.”

Drakken stared at Ron for a second, realizing what he was quoting. “… And embrace your fellow man...” he added.

“And join the celebration all across this land!” Drakken and Ron said in unison. Stopping, they looked at each other in awe. Ron was the first to break the silence between them.

“You’re a fan of Snowman Hank?” He asked with bewilderment in his voice. For a super villain, Drakken seemed to enjoy a lot of more hero-esque type things.

“I’m taping it,” Drakken stated proudly. Ron frowned, he clearly hadn’t gotten the memo.

“Dude, didn’t you hear? They canceled it.”

It took a bit of processing on Drakken’s part, but he finally broke down. He whimpered and groaned out his anguish, clutching his head in disbelief. “Wha… no… Never!”

“It’s true...” Ron stated after Drakken had stopped freaking out.

“I can tell you this,” Drakken said, turning around with tears in his eyes, “In the little TV in my heart, Snowman Hank will play on forever.”

Ron grabbed onto Drakken’s shoulder reiterating the man’s words. Rufus was watching the two, shaking his head in disbelief.

  


KP+KP+KP

  


Shego was bundled up in her winter gear. The jacket she had stolen last year still fit her, so she had thrown that on. She landed just outside of the Xtreme Xmas venue, the tracker she was using giving lead to where Drakken was. She looked at the venue, deciding it would be more fun to snowmobile through the North Pole than fly. It was always tricky to try and land the hovercraft in icy areas. 

Marching up to the host of the show, she requested for one of the vehicles. She was already annoyed with the guy’s voice, so it didn’t help when he denied her request, giving her some stupid excuse about ‘being extreme’. She rolled her eyes, hearing the sound of a small engine make its way towards them. One of the participants was on a powered snowboard. Shrugging, Shego tossed the man off the board as he slid by them. “This will do,” she said as she hopped on, speeding off into the distance. 

What Shego didn’t realize, was that she was being filmed. The footage being relayed back to thousands of TVs and screens across the world. One of those screens being the Kimmunicator. Jim and Tim were mindlessly watching the special as a transport started to land near the family. Kim was sulking on her way back to them. Anne noticed her daughter’s shift in attitude.

“Kimmie, where’s Ron?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” Kim replied sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. “He… he wasn’t there.”

“Was he with Dr.Drakken?” Tim asked.

“Ya...”

“Maybe their at the North Pole,” Jim added.

“What?” Kim asked. That didn’t make any sense if she had already checked all the escape pods.

“Ya, Shego’s at the North Pole,” Tim said as Jim handed Kim the Kimmunicator. 

Fear spread across Kim’s face, thinking that the twins had seen a message from Shego stating where she was. The look of fear did not go unnoticed by Anne though. Kim took the device from Jim as calmly as possible. The fear went away when Jim added, “She’s on Xtreme Xmas.”

“She is?” The questioning in Kim’s voice made it clear she didn’t believe her brothers. 

Yet, when she looked at the screen, there was Shego gliding away from the film crew. Yet, the crew was following her to wherever she was going. It only took a bit of time for the Possible family to make it to the North Pole. They had made it to the Amazon in an experimental shuttle that James had been working on. The shuttle was following closely behind the film crew. Kim stuck her head out of the side door, dressed in her snow suit, attached to a powered snowboard like Shego’s. 

“Just keep sight on me!” Kim shouted to her Nana, who happened to be controlling the shuttle.

Kim jumped from the shuttle, making sure to keep herself lined up with the film crew that was tailing Shego. She had really hoped that seeing Shego over the holidays would have been more special, but that would clearly have to wait. Halfway through the air, Kim started the small rockets at the end of her board. It allowed her to sail over the filming crew and land just in front of Shego, almost causing the woman to collide with her.

“Hey! I thought you were supposed to be home or have you not found the buffoon yet?” Shego asked.

“Honestly, that’s why I’m here! He supposed to be with Drakken, and you are here. So two and two,” Kim replied.

“How’d you find me?” Shego asked. Kim threw her thumb back towards the large cluster of vehicles containing the Xtreme Xmas crew. Shego looked back and sighed, “Figures.”

They rushed by the polar bear that had terrorized Ron and Drakken, its nose stuffed into an empty chicken bucket. Kim blinked for a moment, looking back at the bear. When she looked back in front of her, there was no continuation of a path, just a cliff. Kim and Shego got launched off of it, just barely making the angle downwards to hit ground again. Their path was split by a cracked trench in front of them. Shego took the right, Kim the left. 

Trying to look around to see where Shego went, Kim ran into a large object, knocking her off the snowboard and into the snow. When she looked up, she was staring at a large sculpture of Snowman Hank. From around the back, Ron came forward, patting the snow into place on the sculpture. 

“Way to go, Rufus,” Ron said. Upon noticing Kim, he helped her up and hugged her tightly. “Kim!”

“C’mon! Nana’s got a hyper sonic aircraft waiting,” Kim said as she pulled Ron along with her.

“You’re Nana’s here?” Ron was confused now.

“Yah. Mom, Dad, the Tweebs...” 

“Are you kidding!? You were supposed to stay home and do all the Possible family stuff you do every year.” Ron frowned about his plan failing in the long run. Kim was giving him a look.

“Ron, when I heard you went after Drakken alone….” Kim started.

“You came to rescue me,” Ron finished with a squint. “And ruined your Christmas! Man….”

“Are you kidding me?” Kim giggled at the thought of her holiday being ruined. “Now the Tweebs want to wrestle an anaconda every year. This Christmas rocked. I mean it.” Kim was smiling as she finished, placing a comforting hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“Really?”

“It was way better than the Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks you gave me last year.”

Ron started laughing in embarrassment as he put an arm around Kim. His laughter was drown out by the sound of Shego mocking him. “Ah Ha, Ah Ha. Are you two finished?” She asked, landing from some high up perch. “Because I am not.” 

Shego shot plasma at the duo, causing Ron to scamper away while Kim flipped away from it. The blast hit Snowman Hank, melting a good chunk of the sculpture. Once Kim had landed on her feet again, she had to stop a downwards kick coming from Shego. The only pleasant thing about them fighting was the warmth coming from Shego’s plasma. Like most of their fights, kicks, punches, and dodges kept them going. 

From behind them, the Xtreme Xmas crew was creeping up on them, filming the action. The host was getting ready to keep filming, when Shego and Kim stopped their fighting all together. Drakken walked into the scene, shaking his head with purpose. Shego raised a brow with her hands on her hips, while Kim tried to not lean against her girlfriend for some warmth.

“Nonsense,” Drakken said, shutting down the host’s dreams of an even more extreme special. “We were just about to sit down to dinner.”

“Dinner’s nawt extreme though, dude,” The host was arguing.

“Of course it is,” Drakken stated as he wrapped his arms around Kim and Shego. Kim smiled awkwardly, very confused by this change in events. He led them into the garbage pod, which had a warm glow coming from within it. Shego was rather tense next to Drakken. Although she was used to him making contact with her, she was very disturbed by the attitude he had. Once at the opening, Drakken entered first, leaving both Kim and Shego confused. Shego looked at that said she had no idea what the fuck was going on. Kim silently followed Drakken into the pod, gently gripping Shego’s hand and bringing her with. Upon entering the pod, Shego and Kim gasped. 

The interior to the pod was now homie and whatever garbage had been in there, refurbished into furniture and the like. There was a fire roaring in a make shift fireplace, which had a wreath hung upon the hearth. Next to it stood a wobbly looking Christmas tree that was decorated with various coloured papers and bobbles. In front of the fire place was a circle of makeshift chairs. Kim and Shego were ushered inside, Drakken taking the helmets they had been wearing and placing them to the side. He sat them in front of the fireplace to warm up. 

Shego felt awkward being put in this situation with Kim while they were doing the work thing, so she was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Kim, on the other hand, was leaning close to Shego, but not enough that Drakken or anyone coming into the pod would think much on it. She looked at Shego with a bit of a grimace, Shego making an awkward smile before addressing Drakken.

“Uh… Dr.D… Are you serious?” Shego asked. She really didn’t believe that this was happening.

“Of course! Because… To the people far and near, Snowman Hank brought holiday cheer!” Drakken quoted with the help of Ron, who was now beside the man wearing a soak as a hat. They smiled at Kim and Shego, Kim stood up as she tried to grasp an understanding of what the heck was going on.

“This is… This is… “ Kim stammered, scratching her head as she continued to try to grasp for reasoning. “I don’t know what this is.” 

Before Kim knew it, Drakken was pushing her and Ron under a little piece of parsley that was decorated like mistletoe. He hummed out a bit of laughter as the friends just stared at each other for a moment. Behind Kim, Shego was giving Ron an ‘I fucking dare you to try it’ look. Kim rolled her eyes as she saw Ron get nervous. She gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. Shego raised a brow when Kim turned around, she wasn’t as upset as Kim thought she would be. Kim slyly blew Shego a kiss just as her mother and family were entering the pod.

“Kimmie, are you okay?” Anne asked as she hugged her daughter. She looked over at Shego, who was blushing slightly from the cuteness Kim had displayed. She steeled her features the best that she could when she noticed Anne looking at her. 

“The Possibles, join us!” Drakken said, gently taking Anne under his wing so she could sit in one of the makeshift chairs. 

Everyone gathered around the fireplace, enjoying the calming roar of it. The twins sat closest to the warmth. Drakken and Ron were lounging next to one another, while James and Anne sat with Nana Possible. That left Kim and Shego close to each other. It was their first proper Christmas together, since the year prior they had been in separate continents. Kim smiled softly as she looked into the fire, watching the flames lick at the charring wood. She felt someone nudge her softly. Kim looked beside her, seeing Shego move her eyes towards the pods entrance. 

Kim watched as Shego got up and left the warmth of the pod to go stand outside for a moment. She knew the woman wanted to talk to her in private. It would come off as a little weird, but Drakken had stated that there would be peace until the New Year. Kim followed Shego, smiling at her parents to let them know it was fine. Ron tilted his head a little bit, making sure that it actually was fine. He got a thumbs up from his friend.

Exiting the pod, Kim looked for Shego. The thief had wander off a bit further from the pod, more towards the shuttle that was parked close by. Kim jogged over to her girlfriend, smiling as she saw Shego was holding a small ball of plasma that was radiating a decent amount of heat. Kim ran and tackled Shego in a hug, careful to avoid getting burned. Shego grunted from the force, almost falling into the snow.

“Oof… I didn’t realize how much Christmas meant to you, Kimmie,” Shego mumbled. She wrapped her free arm around Kim.

“I mean… its this whole thing,” Kim said softly, her face pressed into the crook of Shego’s neck. There was a plus side to Shego’s plasma. Never getting cold during the winter. “We have it planned down to the hour. But Ron went missing trying to give me the ultimate gift of not having to go on a mission. Which he definitely gave me a better present this year, compared to last.”

“So I overheard...” Shego grumbled. She had shown Kim the waterfall last year for Christmas. That was the most she could have done. And now, she felt like she was empty handed in the way of large gestures.

“What’s got you so grumbly?” Kim asked, moving away from her warm spot. 

“I don’t think my gift will measure up to boy wonder’s now,” Shego muttered. She looked around carefully, making sure that anyone that didn’t know about their relationship didn’t stumble upon it. She had gotten Drakken to get over it pretty fast and Ron wasn’t an issue anymore, but she was still wary. Kim’s mother had been giving her a look of suspicion. 

“I’m sure I’ll love it!” Kim said, hopping back in excitement. 

Shego rolled her eyes at the sudden excitement from Kim. She extinguished the plasma in her hand, revealing a metal box that was cool to the touch. She handed it to Kim, who was careful just in case. She tilted her head in curiosity as she took in the details of the box. It was a dark metal with flecks of red in it. There were swirls of green and black slithering along the surface as well. Opening the box carefully, Kim gasped at the item that was within. 

The interior of the box was lined with soft blue velvet, which accented the gold chain that was held within. On the chain, there was a heart pendant. There were two colours that separated it into halves. One side was a muddy green, the other a crimson red. Kim stared at it for a moment, before she started crying. Shego flinched a little at the reaction, not expecting it.  She was about to speak, but Kim engulfed her in another hug.

“I’m guessing those are good tears then?” Shego asked, a little concerned. She could hear the muffled sound of Kim confirming her question. “Okay… Uhm, it is element durable… so you can wear it on missions if you want.” Shego was blushing as she explained that to Kim. She felt like she had hit the ultimate cheese factor when it came to gifts to Kim.

“I love it, Shego,” Kim finally said. She kissed Shego deeply, trying to convey her appreciation and love into the one action. Shego felt a little weak in the knees, her heart thundering with pride. Once Kim pulled away, she carefully took the necklace from the box. When she placed it around her neck, the heart pendant felt warm against her cool skin. Suddenly, the colour changed to red, instead of the mixture of colours.

“Oh yah,” Shego remembered at the sight of the change. “I had it modified that it would hide the true colouring if someone came a….round….” Shego looked around, since she thought it was just the two of them. In the distance, Anne was looking out the pod door. 

“So not the drama, Shego. My mom is probably making sure we aren’t killing each other,” Kim said when she saw the flash of red hair from her mother go back into the pod.

“Hmmm, okay.”

“I didn’t know what to get you, by the way,” Kim mumbled, feeling a little nervous about what she had for Shego. “It’s back at my place, cause I wasn’t sure if I would see you for the holidays.”

“Well, I can come over tomorrow? Or I can take you somewhere. Get away from all the dreary snow and you can give it to me then?” Shego smiled softly as she placed a kiss on Kim’s head.

“Spankin’!” Kim exclaimed. “Just has to be later, so I can do the rest of the family stuff.”

“No problem, Princess. We should get back though, your family might get suspicious.”

Shego gave Kim another quick kiss and hug before they headed back to the warmth of the pod. She frowned to herself as she thought about the suspicious look Anne had given her. If anything, it would be something that she could handle when the time came. She had a sinking feeling that things were going to get chaotic  after the last few months of peace.


	8. Collabs, Monkeys, and Time

**Future (Divergent Timeline A)**

 

  The future version of Kim that had visited her younger counterpart, stumbled out of the time stream. She barely managed to avoid falling face first into the floor. There was no light in the room she had stepped into. Clearly, she had gotten to her time during the night, making it far more difficult to see. She grabbed a hold of the couch that was to her right side, catching herself. There was a chuckle from behind her, dark and throaty.

  “Care to explain why you though time jumping was a good idea?” the owner of the chuckle asked. 

  Blushing, Kim turned around to look at the Shego of her timeline. This future self was not unlike the younger Shego. The only difference was the streak of grey that ran through her hair. Her attire was much more relaxed, like her younger self. She wore a pair of black jeans, paired with a dark green cardigan. After going to the past and briefly locking eyes with that time’s Shego, Kim smiled inwardly at knowing she had been able to get the woman on her side. 

  “Uhm… Just making sure things were going correctly… Paradoxes fixing themselves and all,” Kim replied. She walked towards Shego, giving her a soft kiss. “Wade was saying that there was something funky going on in the time stream… I believe he made a references to Star wars.”

  “A disturbance in the force?” Shego asked, this time with more concern in her voice. If the nerd was bringing it up to Kim with enough urgency that she had decided to time jump without telling her, there was need to worry.

  “Yeah… From what I saw, there has been someone else making their way to that time. It’s almost as if the paradox is fixing itself by causing memory loss. My younger self collapsed in on herself after seeing me, while you didn’t appear to be effected by me at all,” Kim explained. She rubbed the back of her neck as she flopped into one of the armchairs. “I don’t know how to explain the rest. Clearly, they haven’t found the Time Monkey yet…”

  “Well, when did you travel to?” Shego asked. She sat on the coffee table just across from Kim, placing her hand on the woman’s knee.

  “From the way that I looked… I want to say after Bonnie semi-confessed to me. I remember that day clearly, but there was something different in that timeline…” Kim mused about seeing her younger self having a panic attack. That never happened to her, making Kim curious about the different choices her younger self had made to get there. 

  Shego watched as Kim’s face contorted from concern to enthralled before returning to a state of concern. The way that Kim’s eyebrow twitched and the wiggle of her nose as she thought had Shego smiling softly. She rubbed her wife’s leg gently, hoping to soothe the storm of thoughts that were working through the woman’s brain. 

  Kim shook her head, trying to not think too hard about what could be going on in the past. She didn’t want to alter the past, since that was a huge taboo. Yet, there was something a miss about what was going on. From what Wade had told her, there were multiple openings happening at various points in time. Some of the openings were sending off Time Monkey energy, while others were using the synthesized energy that mimicked it’s power. 

  “You doing okay in there, Cupcake?” Shego asked, a lilt of humor in her voice. She had been busy watching Kim deep in thought, that it had eased her concern a fair amount. 

  Kim had been gazing off into the distance, her eyes snapping to Shego. “Yeah, just trying to work out what could be going on…”

  “I’m sure you will be able to figure it out after some rest,” Shego stated, taking Kim’s hand and tugging her gently out of the chair. “And if the world starts collapsing in on itself, Wade will let you know.”

  “You’re right…” Kim mumbled as she allowed herself to be brought to bed. If anything was to go wrong, Wade would alert her immediately.

 

KP+KP+KP   
  
**Present**

 It was a week after Christmas and Shego was blankly staring blankly from her seat in the lab. She was watching Drakken scamper around the area, trying to make it look presentable for their guests. She wasn’t sure who was coming by, but it clearly had Drakken in a tizzy. Throwing her feet up onto the table in front of her, Shego decided to just read her magazine. She hadn’t heard from Kim since the holidays, just the random text here and there. It wasn’t unusual for that to happen with them, but it did cause small worry. 

  The noise from Drakken finally calmed down after a while, leaving the lab silent, other than the clicking of a keyboard. Shego popped her head around the chair to see Drakken working away at his computer. On the large screen in front of him was the picture of a stone monkey. It looked massive on the screen. The image set something off in Shego’s memory, an echo of something she had heard before. 

  There was a sudden clenching in her chest as she stared at the image. Her head started to throb, causing Shego to close her eyes. In her mind’s eye, she could clearly see the memory of talking to herself, but a much older version. It was telling her to take the statue, use it to take over the world. When the throbbing subsided, Shego opened her eyes, blinking away tears. The bout of pain she had experienced had caused the tears. Quickly, Shego got out of the lab, heading to the bathroom. 

  Once there, Shego splashed water on her face. Her face was paler than normal. She could feel her heart thundering against her chest in such a way that her ribs started to hurt. Taking a deep breath, Shego tried to calm herself. The dormant memory was something that she remembered trying to hold on to, but somewhere in that, it had disappeared. It freaked her out, but made her realize something about what had been going on with her and Kim the last year and a half. 

  “SHEGO! Come back to the lab!” Drakken shouted from outside the bathroom. 

  It caused Shego to jump, getting angry with the man for being so abrupt. “One second,” she growled out. She heard the rapid steps of Drakken heading back to the lab. As she wiped her face down, Shego looked at her reflection. There was something about seeing herself with grey in her hair that set her on edge. It wasn’t something that normally bothered her, but the small gap between her and Kim suddenly bubbled up in the back of her mind. Groaning, Shego tried to put the thought back where it belonged as she exited the bathroom. When she got back into the lab, Shego halted at the sight before her. 

  Sitting around the large table in the main section of the lab were Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Drakken. In the middle of the table, there was an image floating from a projector placed in there. They seemed to be discussing the stone monkey. As she approached the trio, Drakken turned to look at her, goofy smile on display.

  “Thank you for hurrying to join us, Shego,” he said. “You know Monty and Duff.”

  “Aye… we ‘ad a runnin’ with the lass a few months back,” Duff interjected when Shego went to speak.

  “Yes, it was rather annoying having to clamber over her to get what we needed from Kim Possible,” Monty added.

   Shego clenched her jaw at the remark, but chose to ignore it. She sat down at the table next to Drakken, the other two villains across from them. Drakken turned everyone’s attention to the image. 

  “Before you returned, Shego, we were discussing this statue. It was brought to my attention a while ago. Coincidentally, Monty has been looking into in the recent years,” Drakken explained.

  “What is it, anyways?” Shego asked. She was going to play dumb about the Time Monkey. It seemed that the knowledge she had was not meant to be reality yet.

  “It is an ancient simian artifact,” Monty replied. “It holds the power to travel through time once the head and body are brought together.”

   “So, is a Time Monkey?” Duff asked. Clearly he was the least versed in the subject.

  “To put it in layman's terms, yes,” Monty said with a sneer. “We need to pinpoint the location of the body before we can find the head. The body is going to be our tracker for the final piece.”

  As Shego listened to the plan the three men were planning, she focused on the image of the Time Monkey. She was now determined to get her hands on it, if only to figure out what had been happening to her and Kim with the strange episodes. The resurfaced memory was now a driving force for Shego. She knew it would be frustrating to be with the three men around her for long periods of time. Seeing as Drakken was a goof, Duff was all brawn and golf puns, and Monkey Fist was arrogant.

  It took the better part of an hour for the trio to figure out what they were going to do. Drakken was tasked with uncovering more research in regards to the knowledge that Monkey Fist already had. Duff was put in charge of the weaponry that might be needed if anyone were to catch wind of what they were doing. The last part was to find the location of the body, which landed in the lap of Monkey Fist and Shego. She frowned at having to work with the man, having to be around a bunch of monkeys in ninja costumes was not her ideal work detail.

  “Trust me, Shego, you are not the most ideal person I would like to be working beside either,” Monty said, nose turned up. “Your tactics are rather… barbaric and clumsy.”

  “Barbaric and clumsy?” Shego echoed as she stood up from her seat, hands igniting in green flames. “I’m a renowned thief, and before working for this dumbass,” a flaming finger was thrust at Drakken, who dodged out of firing distance, “I doubt I would have been caught by the police. And let’s not forget, I can hold my own against a fucking teenager, unlike you and a horde of monkeys.”

  Monkey Fist gulped audibly as he listened to Shego’s tirade. He was set on edge when her plasma lit up, which he smugly thought proved his point about her being barbaric. Shego being fueled by her emotions was something Monty believed to be a downfall in the thief. He had a theory when it came to the woman, and it came from their bout in Paris with Kim Possible. When he was trying to get the chip from the pesky mole rat, Monty noticed that the fighting between Shego and Kim seemed lax, almost as if they were merely sparring and not going all out. He assumed it to be a trick of the eye, because when he turned back after catching Rufus, their fight was going much harder than previously.

  “Indeed…” Monty finally said after Shego finished snapping. “I will contact you when I need your services.”

  That earned Monty a glare from Shego as he left the lair. Duff and Drakken poked their heads out from their hiding spots. Both knew how fierce Shego could get when she was angry or poked into annoyance. They carefully made their way into the open area. Duff grabbed his golf bag, cramming the papers he had written notes on into it. Drakken approached Shego warily.

  “Uhm, S-S-Shego, can you…” Drakken started to stammer, until he saw Shego’s hands fizzle out, revealing shaking fists. “Can you look over the research we have, just in case myself or Monty have missed something?”

  “Yeah, whatever,” Shego growled out, grabbing a stack of papers from the table. She went to the kitchen, grabbing one of the spare bottles of whiskey. The plus side to the research was that she was one step closer to understanding what was happening to herself and Kim.   
  
**Future (Divergent Timeline B)**

 

Shego blinked as she felt a twinge of pain flicker through her body as she looked out onto the green and black world she had created. The pain was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. For Shego, it had been almost a year since she had met with her past self. She knew the flow of time was subjective. Especially since she had the ability to go forward or back whenever she felt like it. She figured the pain was from what she had been thinking about. Kim.   
  Since her take over of the world, Shego had not seen the girl once. She knew the reason why though. Kim had gone into hiding after the first large scale battle with the rebels of this future. There had been many losses, one being Kim’s younger brother, Tim. Shego was in the throes of fighting with Kim when it happened. When the other brother, Jim, howled out in agony on the field, the crowd of people parted to show the fallen twin in his arms. Kim stopped fighting long enough to see what had happened, before turning her anger and agony on Shego. It had taken a week to heal from the injuries Kim had inflicted. 

  Heavily sighing, Shego placed her right hand over her chest. The pain had faded once more, nothing but a dull whisper of the past. If Shego was honest with herself, she missed feeling the annoying twinge in her chest. It was almost like a piece of Kim was still with her, even if the red head was furious with her. And what pained Shego the most, was that there was nothing in the world she could do to fix what had happened. Sure, she could mess with time, but over the few times she had tried, things always ended up the same. Tim would continue to die, Kim would continue to hate her.

  For Shego, there wasn’t much she could do other than wait for the opportune moment to make amends with Kim. The future she had created for herself was Shego’s own personal hell. She had taken over the world, one plus to the never ending cycle of self  hate and heartache. It was only a matter of time before those things over took her. Sometimes she considered just relinquishing her control and spending the rest of her life in the solitude of a cell. Yet, she knew that wouldn’t be enough to make up for the sins she had committed. 

  With another sigh, Shego turned her attention away from the city scape. She was tired of not having much to do at night other than stare longingly in the direction of the rebel camp. She headed back through the balcony doors to the bed that was set up close by. The room that lead to balcony was originally a living room, but now it was Shego’s hide away from the worried of the world that she had created. The distant lights from the rebel camp were the reminder to Shego that she still had something good to cling to.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

**Present**

 

  It was a week before the new semester and Kim was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for Bonnie. The place they had agreed to meet at was just outside of Middleton. Small and secluded, even though it wasn’t Kim’s choice. Bonnie had said something about not wanting to possibly be seen by her sisters. Kim wanted to shrug it off, but she was concerned at the way Bonnie flinched away from her siblings. It made Kim wonder if Shego had any family that she spent time with. She hadn’t mentioned them before, except when she had deposited the money into her account, so Kim never really thought to ask about it. 

  While lost in those thoughts, Kim didn’t notice Bonnie walk into the restaurant. The brunette looked around the large room, noticing Kim sitting in a far corner. The vibrant red hair was always a good way to find the girl. Bonnie approached the table, noticing that Kim was zoned out on her drink. It brought a small smile to Bonnie’s face. There were things about Kim that made her heart flutter, but she had spent so long ignoring the feelings that they felt foreign. She took the seat across from Kim, which startled the girl. 

  Kim’s head snapped up when someone came into her peripheral vision. She saw Bonnie, blushing slightly at her reaction. Bonnie was covering her mouth to hide the giggling. Kim huffed before taking a sip from the coffee she had ordered. 

  “Didn’t think the seat was taken,” Bonnie laughed.

  “Warnings are always nice,” Kim mumbled.

  “I thought you were more aware of your surroundings, hero girl.” 

  “I’m not always prepared to fight someone.”

  “I wasn’t suggesting that,” Bonnie said. She was trying not to be bitchy like normal, but it was hard to do. “I wanted to talk to you about your driving lessons…. Well, more about what happened after I told you…”

  “After you told me that you hate me because of your sisters?” Kim finished. There was a cold bite to her tone when she spoke., which took Kim aback.

  “Yes… that…”

  “I wandered off to the forest area near my house, ended up blacking out from a panic attack. I don’t remember much after that. Woke up in my room…” Kim explained. It wasn’t a complete lie, she was just leaving out the time travelling future self stuff. Thinking back on it, the memories of her talk with Shego were fractured even then. 

   “I asked Ron about what happened,” Bonnie said once she realized Kim wasn’t going to give her any more information. “He said they found you because of Shego.” The name was whispered as to not make the obvious known. “I… did you have any questions for me?”

  “Part of me wants to know why you let yourself get manipulated into just abandoning our friendship and why bring it up now. The other part doesn’t care to know since it is already too late to really change what happened,” Kim replied. 

  Bonnie remained silent for a moment. Her thoughts were a cluster as she tried to think of why she had bowed down to what he sisters had suggested. Yes, she was popular and had friends. Hell, she was even dating one of the most popular guys in school, even if it wasn’t her fortay. Kim was always in the back of her mind, what could have happened if she hadn’t listened to her sisters, the friendship they could have had. Yet, Bonnie would always back pedal and remember that there were things in life that were just meant to be.

  “I was scared,” Bonnie began, “My sisters, if you remember them at all, are very intimidating. And as a young kid, I just wanted to make them and my parents proud. So, I walked the path that would best get me there. I know saying all of this now doesn’t change anything, nor does it make up for the years of bullying that you had to endure from me. I’m hoping that we can try and work on being friends again, Kim.”

  Kim took another sip of her coffee, briefly wondering if moments like these were a reason to start drinking. She remembered how Shego had smelt like whiskey the first few times she had snuck into Kim’s room. As much as she wanted to slap away the hand of rekindled friendship Bonnie was offering, Kim couldn’t bring herself to do it. There were things that she missed from their time as kids. The friendly competition and lack of ridicule were just pluses to the situation. Clearly, Bonnie knew that it would only be friendship since she had found out about her relationship with Shego, so there didn’t seem to be an issue with trying.

  “Sure,” Kim responded.

  “Hmm?” Bonnie hummed. The girl had gotten lost in her own thoughts, which mainly if Kim was going to respond well to her offer.

  “Yes… we can try being friends again… I don’t expect it to be instant. Realistically, behaviours don’t change overnight, but it is a step in the right direction to try, yah?”

  Bonnie brightened up at the answer. She nodded her head frantically at Kim’s question. “I don’t expect us to have sleepovers and talk about girls… but thank you, Kim… for hearing me out and giving me another chance.”

  “Just don’t burn the bridge for no reason this time,” Kim mumbled as the waitress came to take their order.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

_ Second Semester, Sophomore Year _

 

  The first cheer practice of the semester went off without any problems. Ron was making his first debut as the Middleton Bulldog, shaking his head as he wore the custom mask he had made. It sent whipped cream over some parts of the gym floor. This earned a groan from some of the girls. Bonnie, although she and Kim had come to a truce and were working on their friendship, rolled her eyes at the boy’s antics.

  “Who invited him back this semester?” Bonnie grumbled as she watched Ron clean up the mess he had made. 

  “Bonnie, Ron is a member of the squad, like it or not,” Kim replied. The two were still somewhat hostile towards each other at school, which was something that Kim had figured would happen. Ron waltzed over with a large smile.

  “You got it going on, Bon-bon,” He said with some added finger guns.

  Bonnie rolled her eyes again as she walked away to the locker room. Kim huffed as she followed. Since practice landed after school had finished, she was happy to just leave after getting cleaned up. 

  Ron was a bundle of excitement as they walked out of the school. He was listing off all the things that were excellent about the semester. “First practice of the new semester and I was in the zone!” 

  “Booyah!” Rufus echoed from Ron’s pocket.

  “KP, our future is bright! I predict this is going to be the best semester ever.” 

  “I guess it’s off to a good start,” Kim replied as they walked towards Ron’s. She was feeling a little down about everything since she hadn’t seen or heard from Shego since Christmas. She fiddled absently with the heart pendant around her wrist. Kim had made a makeshift bracelet out of it, so the jewelry could be easily hidden.

  “Good start?” Ron parroted, “It hurricane rocks! I mean we have all our classes together. ALL day together. It’s like a Pre-K flashback.”

  “Minus nap time,” Kim interjected with a smile.

  “Ah nap time… you don’t know what you got until it’s gone.”

  “I have a feeling the nap time void will be filled by Latin class. Which reminds me, we’re taking Latin class, why?” It had been a bit of an argument when they were picking their optional classes. Kim didn’t see the point in knowing Latin. It being a dead language and all.

  “I can’t wait for Latin class! The salsa dancing, the salsa eating…”

  “Ron, you do know the class is about the language, the very dead language,” Kim replied, trying to hide her amusement as Ron’s face fell.

  “No J-Lo?”

  “No J-Lo.”

  Kim continued to head towards their destination as Ron came out of his funk. She heard him run up behind her, his arm wrapping around her when he got closer.”No biggie. What matters is that we are in this together.”

   As they continued walking, Kim could see something strange in the distance on Ron’s front lawn. It looked like a sign, but she couldn’t make out what it read just yet. She allowed herself to get preoccupied with Ron’s excitement over the new classes and one of the girls at the school talking to him. She didn’t catch the name since he was talking so fast. 

  “For once in my life, all signs are good!” Ron said as he walked by the aforementioned sign Kim had been staring at. In large red letters it read, FOR SALE.

  “Uh… Ron?” Kim questioned as she stopped walking. “What’s with this?”

  “For sale?” Ron squeaked.

  As if the universe was playing a cruel trick on Ron, a man in a redish suit and brown slacks walked up. He was holding a magnet in his hand as he approached the sign. “So sorry, there’s been a terrible mistake here.” He slapped the magnet on, which read ‘SOLD’.

  Before the relief could wash over Ron, he was stunned into silence once more by the sign. “Sold? I’m… moving?” He said in shock. Before Kim could try and console him, Ron was running into his house to see if it was true. Kim stared at the sign for a bit longer before she followed behind him. She could hear Ron and his parents in the living room upon entering the house.

  “Why didn’t you tell me!?” Ron asked. He was in anguish as he sat on the couch, his parents stand near him.

  “Actually, sweetie, the sign was our way of telling you,” Mrs.Stoppable said.

  “We thought it would be easier this way,” Mr.Stoppable added. Ron gave them a perplexed look, as if telling him right before it happened would make the situation easier to handle. “For us,” his dad added.

  “You see I was offered a fabulous new job…” Ron’s mom began.

  “But what about dad?” Ron asked, he was hoping to win in this moment, but it failed. 

  His father explained that his job could take him anywhere if needed, so long as there was a dollar value on human life. Ron was stammering as he tried to understand the situation better. His mom got a new job, his dad could go with, but why did he have to leave? Kim was silently watching as things unfolded. From what Kim gathered, Ron’s mom was being sent away to the home office to be closer to her boss. Which, unfortunately was in Norway. So, that meant the whole Stoppable family had to pack up and go.

  Once Ron had calmed down, Kim took him to Bueno Nacho. Unfortunately, it took the boy until dark to calm down. He rapidly went through the stages of grief, although when he hit acceptance, the cycle started over again. Kim was able to get him out of the house while he was going through grief again.

  “It’s not the end of the world,” Kim was saying as Ron moped. He had barely touched his Naco, giving Rufus the chance to start munching on it. 

  “Are kidding?” Ron pouted, “This will alter the course of life as we know it.”   
  “Exaggerate much?”

  “Ugh, okay. It’s the end of my world. Perfect semester just went down the tubes and the Possible/Stoppable team is right behind it.”

  That was something Kim hadn’t thought of as she raised an eyebrow at his comment, “What are you talking about?”

  “Think, Kim,” Ron started, accentuating his point by pressing his finger on the table, “How are we gonna make this work from different continents?”

  “Well… it will be tricky, but doable,” the optimism was starting to fizzle out, but not enough for Ron to notice.

  “You really think so?”

  “Ron, I couldn’t save the world without you,” Kim said sincerely. A sinking feeling started in Kim’s chest after she said that. Ron was supposed to leave in the next few days based on what his parents had told him. They would find a way to make it work, Kim was almost sure of it.

  The few days that Ron had left in Middleton flew by. He had moped around the school for most of it, barely paying attention to any of his classes. The final morning he had with Kim was a heartbreaking one. They went to Bueno Nacho for a farewell meal, both rather silent through the ordeal. They remained silent until they got back to Ron’s house, moving truck in the driveway and his parents waiting eagerly to get a start on their travels. 

  “Well, Kim… I uh… I guess this is it…” Ron choked out, rubbing his toe into the lawn. 

  “Yeah… I guess…” Kim mumbled as she looked away from Ron. It was hard to say goodbye to her best friend. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a duplicate Kimmunicator. “Here, I had Wade make make this up for you…”

  Ron took the device, smiling widely. “My own Kimmunicator.”

 “Correction, Ron-nunicator. You can call me or beep me. Y’know if you wanna reach me,” Kim said with a small smile. 

  “I’m not gonna cry…” Ron choked out. Rufus was being dramatic in Ron’s pocket, already flailing and crying himself. 

  The horn honked as Ron’s dad called him over to the truck. The friends looked at each other, embracing in a long hug before another car honk made them pull away from each other. Ron entered the truck, tears rolling down his cheeks as he waved goodbye to Kim from the passenger’s seat, Rufus mimicking his actions. From her spot on the lawn, Kim waved back at him as she tried to hold back her own tears until the truck had disappeared from view. 

 

KP+KP+KP

 

 It had been an entire day of sporadic calls from Ron as he flew to Norway. Kim’s mom thought it was amusing that the boy was consistently calling her daughter, while Kim was starting to get a little on the annoyed side. She didn’t think it would be that much of a problem giving Ron a Kimmunicator, but it turned out to be a bit of a hassle. It was roughly midnight when another call from Ron came through. He was asking inconsequential things about school. Kim was able to cut him off before he got too far into it so that she could sleep for the following day. Not even five minutes later, the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator went off, jerking Kim from sleep. This time it was Wade, along with Ron.   
  “What’s the sitch, Wade?” Kim asked groggily, “And can it wait until morning?”

  “No can do Kim,” Wade responded in urgency, “Someone is breaking into Tri-City Museum.”

  “I’m on it,” Kim said, suddenly awake. If she was being honest with herself, she needed something to distract herself from Ron leaving and the sudden ghosting from Shego.

  “Me too,” Ron said. He had been listening from his end, trying to gather what he might need to get there on time to help Kim.

  “Ron, you’re halfway around the world,” Kim questioned. She was thinking saving the world together was gonna be harder than they thought.

  “Kim, you said we would still be a team. So, no matter what it takes, I’ll be there,” Ron countered before hanging up. Wade gave Kim a look of confusion and worry before he went about finding Ron transportation that was fast enough.

 

KP+KP+KP

 

  Kim got to the museum in just enough time to see Monkey fist hanging from the rafters. She was waiting for the opportune moment to catch him off guard. From behind one of the dinosaur skeletons, Kim could just make out the writing on the display that Monkey Fist was hovering over. It read ‘Tempus Simia’. On the podium was the body of a stone monkey. Kim felt something like realization hit her before it faded away. Monkey Fist was about to put his hands on the statue.

  “Back off, Monkey Fist!” Kim shouted as she revealed herself. 

  “Oh, super,” Monty said with a smirk, “The cheerleader.”

  “At least I have human hands and feet,” Kim retorted.

  “Right. Too bad, I rather fancy a real challenge,” Monty remarked before flinging himself at Kim. 

  The two shared punches before Kim was able to launch Monty backwards. She felt confident, but something wasn’t sitting right with Kim as she moved around to land a kick square in Monty’s stomach. The man seemed more confident in his ability to beat Kim than he normally was. The kick didn’t land, overstepping Kim towards a totem pole. She grabbed onto the wing of the lowest totem, spinning on the relic before landing before Monty once more. 

  Realizing he wasn’t going to win this fight fairly, Monty jumped onto one of the overhangs for an exhibit. He moved from there to the pterodactyl skeleton hanging from the ceiling, using the ribs like bars to place himself on the skull of the T-Rex. With Monty perched up there, Kim thought quickly, smiling up at the man as she pulled out her grappling hook. She used it to take out one of the leg bones of the skeleton, sending it tumbling down. The skull snapped open upon falling, causing Monty to get jumbled up in it. It closed shut, locking him between the teeth. 

  “Say Uncle, Monkey,” Kim quipped as she approached the skull, “Or Monkey’s Uncle. I’ll accept either.”

  “Not likely,” Monty growled as he looked to his left.

  A golf ball whiffed through the air before clatter across the floor and beeping. Kim looked down at it. Gasping as she realized that Monty wasn’t the only one here, Kim leapt back as the ball exploded. She hid behind one of the cases that contained the relics on the top. Peaking around the corner, she saw Monty wiggle his way out from between the jaw of the skull. 

  “I practically gift wrapped her for you,” he scolded, “How could you miss?”

  Duff Killigan came out from behind a cabinet, raising his club in anger, “Argh, the lassie can nevah stan still!”

  “Duff and Money Fist… working together?” Kim mumbled to herself in confusion. 

  A gloom was cast over Kim before she could register the situation properly as Duff and Monty tried to sneak up on her. She jumped out of the way in enough time, making the men slam into each other. She flipped in the air, landing in a fighting stance. Duff and Monty shook themselves off, Duff charging after Kim first. He swung his club, aiming for the girl’s head. Kim ducked, using a back kick to send Duff tumbling into one of the bird exhibits. Kim moved her attention to Monty.

  The cross chop that Kim slashed down was blocked by Monty as he went on the defensive. They traded blows as Duff tried to get up from the collision he had. Kim was trying to keep an on on the man as she fought the one in front of her. She was used to multitask fighting, but normally Ron was there to distract the other assailant. She stumbled a little bit when Duff got in on the fight again, swinging his club at her again. It hit the ground with clank that echoed through the room. 

  “Two against one?” Kim said with a chuckle, “How exciting.” She was backing up from the two as they advanced on her. 

  Kim had noticed a large fish bowl on a podium as she was fighting Monty. It was now placed behind her, giving her the chance to trap both villains. She backflipped over to it, sliding when she was close enough. Her foot hit the bottom edge of the podium, knocking it over and sending the bowl up end towards Duff and Monty. Since they were close enough to each other, the bowl landed on their heads, trapping them with the rim tight around them. Monty was scowling, seeing as two of them couldn’t stop Kim. Duff, on the other hand, was smirking. 

  “Oh, darlin’. Is nah jus’ the two o’us,” Duff said as Kim walked over to them.

  “And I’m supposed to be surprised that Drakken is behind me?” Kim asked. 

  In fact, Drakken was behind Kim, arms raised and ready to grab the girl. “Oh…” He grumbled, “How does she do that?”

  “A ninja, you’re not,” Kim quipped. 

  From behind them, a slender shadow rushed by. The faint whoosh that followed it had Kim turning to see what or who had moved by them. Before she knew it, there was a glowing green fist knocking Kim back into an open sarcophagus. Kim grunted has her back hit the hard stone, knocking the wind out of her. Kim got a glimpse of the smug look Shego had on her face before Drakken shut the sarcophagus on her.

 “Ah ha!” Drakken shouted as he walked over to Shego with his hand up, “But, she is! Ha Ha! High Five!?” 

  Shego was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She left Drakken hanging as she went to help Duff and Monty out of the bowl. Drakken was complaining about the lack of being congratulated, even though he didn’t do anything. “I thought it would be nice if somebody here looked competent,” she said.

  “Don’t get lippy, Shego,” Drakken grumbled.

  “Can we just get the monkey thing before her goofy sidekick shows?” Shego questioned. She had spent the last few weeks in a place with barely any cell service or form of relaxation, pouring over the documents that gave her all the information she needed on the Time Monkey. Well, all the information she could get her hands on. Monty carefully lifted the body from its place on the podium. Once gathered, the group made their leave, questioning where Ron was in all of this. Shego thought it strange that Ron hadn’t been there, but that was something that she would find out about later.

  It was morning by the time Ron made his way into the museum. He was dressed in a parka, panting as he looked around the room for Kim. “I’m here, Kim! Kim?” Ron was confused as he looked around more before getting spooked by the rattling and shouting coming from the sarcophagus that Kim was trapped in. He panicked when Kim shouted his name, hiding behind one of the taller statues. His Kimmunicator went off, showing a very disgruntled Kim on the screen.

  “Ron, open the sarcophagus,” Kim snapped. She had spent the entire night trying to get out of it. 

  Ron ran over and opened the coffin, he smiled meekly at Kim as she scowled. “Sorry about that, KP.”

  “Yeah… better late than never…” She grunted as she exited the confined space. She was slightly pissed at him for not being there to help, but she tried to curb it. Ron was all the way in Norway and the trip was not going to be as quick as her’s.

  The duo hadn’t noticed the curator come into the room until the man gasped. He was standing at the podium that once held the body of the statue. “The idol! The Tempus Simia Idol…” He groaned. He had to steady himself on the podium as to not faint. 

  “Yeah, bad news on the headless monkey front, sir,” Kim said before it clicked with her what the name meant in English. There was something in the back of her mind that was giving her warning alarms.

  “Headless monkey? Man, what did I miss?” Ron asked.

  “The Tempus Simia was said to have dark, mystical powers,” The curator started. Although neither Kim nor Ron had asked out right about it. “Centuries ago, the head was taken to a far corner of the globe and hidden away forever. Many believe if the Tempus Simia was ever made whole, it could be used for unspeakable evil.”

  “And now Monkey Fist has it,” Ron said while slamming his fist on the podium.

  “And Drakken and Killigan,” Kim added.

  “No way!” Ron gasped, “The villains teamed up and I missed the whole deal. So much for the bright future.”

  “So not the drama, Ron,” Kim replied with reassurance, “We can make this work. I’ll see what I can dig up on this Tempus Simia thing and you… well, you’ll uh…”

  “Be in Norway,” Ron grumbled as he walked out of the museum with his head hung.

  Kim watched as Ron made his way out, she was upset that he couldn’t be in Middleton with her. Yet, there were more important things to deal with and she wasn’t sure how much time she had to figure them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shameless plug here, you can follow me on twitter @texanredwolf and get some updates.  
> I have Twitch and Youtube that I am re-branding right now if anyone wants that info once its figured out.


End file.
